Kirabiyaka
by Daghmarre
Summary: Poranna kawa, niespodziewane dzieci, modeling i inne zawariowane rzeczy, czyli Harry i Draco radzą sobie we dwójkę we własnej kawalerce. NIE BĘDZIE KONTYNUACJI.
1. PĘKAJĄC W SZWACH

_Tytułem wstępu, już dawno przestałam się przyznawać, że postanowiłam napisać tekst dosyceniowy do Ficka, Który Wszyscy Znają. Bo wtedy, gdy zaczynałam to pisać, nie wiedziałam, że Światło jest aż takie kultowe. I nie wiedziałam, co z tego wyjdzie. Po prostu umieściłam Kirabiaykę w uniwersum Światła, korzystając z tego, że mogę się nie opierać na herezjach, jakie zaserwowała nam Rowling. I dlatego pewne fakty mogą się wydawać niezgodne z kanonem. __W efekcie, wyszedł zupełnie odrębny twór. I niech tak zostanie. _

_Jest po wojnie z Voldemortem, którego pokonał Harry prostym zaklęciem, jakim jest "Accio ściana". Malfoy zaś, który najpierw stał się przyjacielem, a potem kimś więcej dla Pottera, zabił własnego ojca podczas walki. Teraz, w moim ficku, po zdaniu OWUTEMów, Harry i Draco gniotą się razem w małym mieszkanku w Londynie. Tu się zaczyna akcja. Będzie się działo, będzie śmiesznie i nie tylko. Nie wymagajcie sensu – liczy się zabawa._

* * *

**KIRABIYAKA**

kirabiyaka - jap. przepiękny, jaskrawy, oślepiający, gejowski, czyli przymiotnik stworzony do określania Dracona MalfoyaXD

* * *

**1. PĘKAJĄC W SZWACH**

_It was strange glue__ that held us together_

_While we both came apart at the seams_

Szum wody i jej przyjemny, hipnotyzujący dotyk. Oczyszczający, uspokajający, kojący. To nic, że robiło się coraz bardziej duszno. To nic, że marnowało się tyle wody. Stał w bezruchu pod prysznicem, otoczony kłębami pary, a strumienie wody spływały po jego ciele, uderzając z chlustem w brodzik, rozlewając się u stóp. Krople ciężko skapywały mu z nosa, wciskały się do oczu, ściekały po włosach. Oddychał głęboko, spokojnie, rozkoszując się każdym haustem wilgotnego powietrza.

Było mu dobrze. Miał ochotę zostać tak na zawsze, wsparty dłońmi o chłodne, granatowe kafelki, w strugach gorącej wody, oczyszczony na wieki, obmywany przez wieczność.

Stracił rachubę czasu. Mógł tak stać od kliku minut, ale równie dobrze mogłyby to być godziny, nic go to nie obchodziło. Po prostu było mu dobrze. Tylko to się liczyło. Chwilowa przyjemność.

Myśli w jego głowie układały się, ucichały, jak gdyby osiadały na dno. Mógł je łapać bez pośpiechu, łączyć fragmentarycznie rozdrobnione kawałki, zwijać w jeden motek i próbować ogarnąć.

„Chwilowa przyjemność…."

Dopóki nie poznał jego, to ona była jego panią, tylko chwilowa przyjemność się liczyła, za nią gonił. Gdy cokolwiek szło nie po jego myśli, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiały się jakieś trudności, omijał je zręcznie jak wąż. Zwykle mu się udawało. Miał do tego talent. Z łatwością lawirował między zakrętami życia, prześlizgując się między niebezpieczeństwami po to, by znaleźć sobie nagrzany od słońca kamień i przycupnąć na nim cały dzień, rozkoszując się przyjemnym ciepłem.

Teraz zrozumiał nagle bardzo jasno, dlaczego to wszystko się potoczyło tak, a nie inaczej.

Pojawiła się wreszcie osoba, która pokazała mu, że chwilowa przyjemność nie jest pełnią przyjemności, nie daje całkowitej satysfakcji i zaspokojenia.

A on kochał intensywność i nie mógł przepuścić uciekającego mu z rąk, niewykorzystanego jak najpełniej i jak najbardziej samolubnie życia. Rzucił się więc ochoczo na tą nowa drogę odczuwania, w nowe doznania, w życie drugiej osoby, która dawała mu to, czego nigdy by nie dostał od przypadkowo spotkanego i poznanego powierzchownie człowieka.

I tak trafił tutaj. Gdyby rok temu ktoś powiedziałby, że tak to się skończy, z pewnością parsknąłby paskudnym śmiechem, a potem wybił zęby wraz z głupimi pomysłami temu, kto miałby na tyle chorą fantazję, by coś takiego wymyślić. Coś takiego, jak mieszkanie w ciasnej, trochę obskurnej, niewyszukanej kawalerce Pottera. W Londynie. W brudnej, ciemnej, pełnej mugoli kamienicy.

Strugi wody ciurkały z posklejanych kosmyków włosów. Gorąca woda spływała prosto na plecy, opłukując bladą skórę ramion, klatkę piersiową, pośladki, nogi. Pod powiekami pojawiały się i znikały strzępy wspomnień, obrazów, fantazji. Rozkoszował się aż do granic, ukojony, nieruchomy, zasłuchany w siebie, jak w transie. W uszach miał szum wody, tak integralny z nim samym, jakby to on sam lał się strumieniami i zamieniał w gęstą, gorącą parę.

Unosił się gdzieś w przestrzeni oderwanych myśli i nie miał absolutnie żadnej ochoty wracać do rzeczywistości ciemnoniebieskich kafelków i ciasnej, karykaturalnej łazienki.

Nagle podskoczył, wystraszony gwałtownym łupaniem w drzwi. Przytłumiony głos zza zasłony pary przebił się do jego umysłu.

- Ile będziesz tam jeszcze siedzieć?! Omdlałeś pod tym prysznicem czy co?!...

Skrzywił usta i wywrócił oczami pod powiekami. Oprócz tego nawet nie drgnął, wciąż wchłaniając w siebie przyjemność gorącego prysznica.

- Saunę sobie urządzasz?! Wyłaź w tej chwili! Wiesz, ile zapłacimy za wodę?!

Draco westchnął cierpiętniczo. Mimo, że i tak nikt go nie widział i na pewno nie było go słychać na zewnątrz, nie mógł się powstrzymać od zrobienia małego przedstawienia. W sumie był dosyć samowystarczalny, błysnęła mu w głowie myśl. Teatr jednego aktora.

- A więc to tak się traktuje szlachetnie urodzonych, delikatnych młodzieńców, w których pokłada się nadzieję na przechowywanie w tym brutalnym świecie tradycji swej długowiecznej i jakże zacnej familii – odezwał się do siebie, przybierając minę skrzywdzonej niewinności, notorycznie krzywdzonej poprzez odmawianie jej prawa do podstawowych potrzeb, takich jak wielogodzinne wygrzewanie się pod prysznicem czy dbanie o włosy. Draco rzucił spod przymrużonych powiek na swoją dumę: rząd najróżniejszych szamponów, odżywek, płukanek i innych specyfików, pozwalających na utrzymanie jego owłosienia w stanie godnym potomka szlachetnej linii czarodziejów. A potem sięgnął po jeden z kosmetyków, wycisnął odrobinę na dłoń i z przyjemnością graniczącą z ekstazą zaczął wsmarowywać go w skórę głowy.

- Hej! Mówię do ciebie! – słowa zostały poparte niecierpliwym waleniem w drzwi – Draco! Ja nie żartuję, wyjdź rzesz wreszcie! Żyjesz?

Blondyn wpadł na szatański plan. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął wydawać z siebie pojękiwania rozkoszy, najpierw ciche i nieśmiałe, potem przeradzając się w coraz głośniejsze i intensywniejsze. Drzwi łazienki doznały na chwilę ulgi, walenie ustało. Harry zamilkł, najwyraźniej zbity z tropu, słuchając teatrzyku wydającego z siebie ekstatyczne jęki i westchnienia Malfoya. Gdy doszło do coraz bardziej profesjonalnych i wiarygodnych „tak, taaak!", Potter się odezwał.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że kiedyś mnie rzucisz dla swojego odbicia w lustrze.

W tym momencie Draco nie wytrzymał i zachichotał demonicznie.

- Cholerny Narcyz – wyburczał zza drzwi Harry i najwyraźniej porzucił próby wywabienia Dracona z łazienki, bo jego kapcie zaszurały po wykładzinie – podreptał do kuchni.

Malfoy, wytrącony z błogostanu i nie mający dla kogo robić obscenicznych szopek, szybko spłukał włosy, po czym wyszedł spod prysznica. Przetarł z mruknięciem niezadowolenia zaparowane lustro. Wycierając się dużym, puchatym ręcznikiem Harry'go (uwielbiał to robić) i tym samym wcierając w siebie jego zapach, patrzył na swoje odbicie w wytartym owalu. Och, tak, czemu nie, mógłby się w sobie zakochać. Był niczym ten młody bóg, seksowny, uwodzicielski, idealnie zbudowany... Kontemplował w zadowoleniu swoje ciało, dopóki nie wypatrzył na nosie kiełkującego pryszcza, który zachwiał podstawami jego samoakceptacji i harmonii wszechświata. Z jego gardła wydobył się przeciągły jęk.

- Znowu zaczynasz? – usłyszał zrezygnowany głos Harry'ego z głębi mieszkania.

Draco spojrzał w oczy swojemu sobowtórowi zza szkła.

Cóż, niektórzy po prostu nigdy nie odróżnią ekstazy higienicznej od wyrazu najwyższego zgorszenia i przerażenia.

- Skończyłeś? Ja też chciałem wziąć prysznic.

- Wejdź, jeśli musisz – rzucił patetycznie Malfoy, wznosząc swą arystokratyczną, białą dłoń w dramatycznym geście pana, który jest zmuszony wezwać swego niewolnika.

Potter otworzył bezceremonialnie drzwi łazienki, po czym natychmiast cofnęło go o krok, gdy buchnęły na niego kłęby pary.

- Co ty tu tyle wyprawiałeś? – spytał z niesmakiem.

Draco obwinął się z wyraźną przyjemnością ręcznikiem Harry'ego i odwrócił, wyginając omdlewającym ruchem na umywalce.

- Nie słyszałeś? Oddawałem należny hołd mojemu boskiemu obliczu – rzucił zmysłowo, spoglądając spod rzęs.

- Ekstra. Mogłeś się pośpieszyć.

- Wiedziałem, wiedziałem! Taki prostak jak ty nigdy nie zrozumie głęboko tkwiącej w mej duszy potrzeby, jaką jest…

- …oddawanie sobie bałwochwalczej czci, tak, wiem o tym, codziennie mnie nawracasz na swoją wiarę – dokończył Harry, uśmiechając się z odrobiną politowania i zdejmując koszulkę.

- Och, a jednak, zamierzasz oddać mi się w ofierze! Jak na neofitę robisz całkiem duże postępy w rozumieniu mojej nauki!

Potter parsknął śmiechem, po czym już bez bokserek władował się pod prysznic.

- Nawet na to nie licz.

Malfoy fuknął, głęboko urażony, po czym odwrócił się i wyjął jakiś krem, który natychmiast zaczął wklepywać sobie pod oczy.

- Dokąd się tak śpieszysz? – rzucił już normalnym tonem, robiąc dziwne miny do lustra podczas wmasowywania kremu w kości policzkowe.

- Mam się dziś spotkać z Syriuszem, nie pamiętasz? Mówiłem ci wczoraj. Będzie przejazdem.

Draco zakręcił krem i odstawił go na miejsce. Zapatrzył się na nagie ciało Harry'ego, szorującego się właśnie spienioną gąbką.

Czyli znowu zostanie sam. Otoczony mnóstwem obcych, tępych mugoli, w mieszkaniu, które stanowiło jakby wyspę pośrodku morza mugolactwa, morza chaotycznego, niezrozumiałego. Świata, którego nie rozumiał i którego czasami się bal – że się zgubi, że będzie bezbronny, bez możliwości użycia czarów, kompletnie sam. Nie lubił, jak Harry go zostawiał. Bardzo tego nie lubił.

- I pewnie nie chcesz, żebym z tobą szedł – powiedział, bezmyślnie podziwiając mokre pośladki Harry'ego.

- Nie to, że ja bym nie chciał. Wiesz… że to Syriusz niezbyt się cieszy na twój widok. A ja, no cóż, tęsknię za nim. Ostatnio mamy tak mało okazji, żeby się spotykać.

- Rozumiem… doskonale rozumiem.

Draco stał długą chwilę w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w szum wody i obserwując szybkie, konkretne ruchy przyjaciela. Kołysał się w przód i w tył na palcach, czując pod stopami zimną, mokrą posadzkę. Znów go zostawia samego.

- Gdzie mój ręcznik? – dłoń Harry'ego zaczęła wymacać przestrzeń pod wieszakiem, na którym zwykle wisiał jego beżowy, puchaty ręcznik. Bez okularów chłopak niewiele widział.

- Na moich biodrach – odezwał się niskim, namiętnym głosem Malfoy – Jak chcesz, to go sobie weź.

Harry zakrztusił się, bo najwyraźniej odrobina wody wpadła mu do nosa. Ale niekoniecznie chodziło tu o kroplę wody.

- Daj mi go.

Draco westchnął zrezygnowany i podszedł bliżej. Chwycił wyciągniętą rękę Harry'ego i nakierował ją na sugestywne miejsce swojego ciała, które okrywał ręcznik.

- Proszę – powiedział słodko.

Potter rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne zakłopotania i złości jednocześnie. Czasami bywał taki uroczy z tym swoim zawstydzeniem.

Zakręcił wodę i sięgnął drugą ręką po szorstki, zielonkawy ręcznik Malfoya. Draco parsknął z niezadowoleniem, zacmokał, po czym puścił dłoń Harry'ego i biorąc po drodze suszarkę i grzebień, wyszedł z łazienki.

- On nie umie się bawić – poskarżył się szafie, z której wylewały się jego ubrania, po czym klapnął na wersalce i wyciągnął majestatycznym ruchem dłoń z pilotem, by włączyć telewizję. Odkąd zamieszkał u Harry'ego, poznał wiele mugolskich wynalazków. Telewizja była drugim dziwactwem zaraz po ekspresie do kawy, które szybko trafiło do gustu Draco. Oglądał z zaciekawieniem wszystko, jak leci: głupawe teleturnieje, ckliwe seriale, sitcomy, ale najbardziej spodobały mu się stacje muzyczne i Fashion TV. Ostatnio zaczął nawet snuć jakieś upojne wizje o założeniu marki godnej swoich przodków i kompletnym zreformowaniu światka mody. Harry podejrzewał, że są to raczej fantazje dotyczące obracaniu się w towarzystwie pięknych i sławnych, ale Draco podkreślał, że dla niego liczy się przede wszystkim sztuka. Nawet gryzmolił od czasu do czasu projekty ubrań, z zacięciem na twarzy i natchnieniem malującym się w oczach, ale szybko gniótł i wyrzucał do kosza kolejne kartki papieru, a Harry patrzył przez palce na marnowanie kolejnych drzew w jakimś Bogu ducha winnym zagajniku.

Draco podłączył suszarkę do kontaktu (ostrożnie, ta magia potrafi zabić), wyciągnął się wygodniej na wersalce i zaczął przerzucać kanały w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. Zanim dotarł do dwudziestego, Harry zdążył już wyjść z łazienki, czysty i pachnący, w samym ręczniku. Malfoy porzucił telewizor na koszt darmowego, domowego striptizu. Utkwił w Potterze zachłanne, bezczelne spojrzenie.

- Czy już ci mówiłem, że jesteś wnerwiający? – rzucił od niechcenia Harry, przebierając komodę w poszukiwaniu bielizny.

- Och, ależ owszem. Powtarzasz mi to codziennie rano, w południe i wieczorem, z częstotliwością godną podziwu – zgodził się ochoczo Malfoy, przeczesując swoje mokre włosy, z których już zaczęły już kapać mu nieprzyjemnie zimne krople na ramiona.

- Nie zamierzasz się ubrać? – spytał Potter przez ramię, zrzucając pośpiesznie ręcznik i zakładając trzema szybkimi ruchami bokserki.

Draco zamruczał niczym rasowy kot, wygiął się na wersalce nieprzyzwoicie.

- Wiesz, miałem jeszcze nadzieję na jeden mały… - nie dokończył, podnosząc sugestywnie brwi.

Harry westchnął znudzony, ale gdy odwrócił głowę, w jego oczach czaiły się iskierki rozbawienia.

- Jesteś nieznośny.

- Tak, wiem, to również powtarzasz mi kilka razy dziennie. Gdy masz zły humor, nawet kilkanaście.

- Poprawka, gdy ty masz zły humor.

Draco zmilczał przytyk, jakby odsuwając od siebie niepotrzebne szczegóły.

- Hmm, to co odnośnie moich przypuszczeń?… – wymruczał niskim głosem, podnoszącym włoski na karku Harry'ego i kokieteryjnie zakręcając mokrego loka na palcu. Harry założył skarpetki i niczym skradający się tygrys, podszedł bliżej niego. Nachylił nad wersalką, na której pośród suszarki, grzebienia, szczotki i pilota do telewizora spoczywał Malfoy, nagi jak go matka urodziła i niesamowicie pociągający. Potter zniżył się i pocałował go delikatnie w czoło, po czym jednym sprężystym skokiem już był przy szafie, z której wygrzebywał swoje pogniecione dżinsy, koszulkę i flanelową koszulę.

- Jesteś obrzydliwy – wysyczał Draco, wydymając wargi jak obrażone dziecko – Podaj mi szlafrok, nie jest godzien widoku tego ciała, skoro nie potrafisz go docenić.

- O, tak, dobry pomysł, ubierz się, bo mi zachorujesz jeszcze – powiedział ze śmiechem Potter, raźno wciągając na siebie ubrania – Ale szlafrok, mój kochany, przyniesiesz sobie sam. Ja już muszę lecieć.

- Nie rób mi tego! Nie zostawiaj bez choćby jednego całusa, uschnę z tęsknoty! Zobaczysz, jak wrócisz, zastaniesz tu mojego jakże przystojnego trupa, rozciągniętego malowniczo na balkonie, w ręką wyciągniętą w przestrzeń, jakby szukała ciebie… - zaczął dramatycznie Malfoy, przesadnie gestykulując, ale Harry zbył go machnięciem dłoni – No dobrze, to kto w takim razie zrobi mi kawę? Kto mi będzie usługiwał? Nie masz tu ani jednego skrzata, mógłbyś się postarać chociaż o służbę dla mej wygody i rozrywki…

- Słuchaj, naprawdę muszę już iść. Czekałem dobre pół godziny pod drzwiami łazienki i teraz jestem już trochę spóźniony. Sam jesteś sobie winien, że tyle siedziałeś po prysznicem – mamrotał zrzędliwie Potter, przetrząsając wszystkie zakamarki – Nie widziałeś gdzieś mojego portfela?

- Może i widziałem – powiedział Draco, zakładając ręce na piersi i odwracając głowę do okna, jakby nagle zobaczył za nim coś bardzo ciekawego – Co mam robić, jak ciebie nie będzie?

- Jesteś już dorosły, nie umiesz się sobą zająć? Musisz mieć kogoś, kto by cię wiecznie zabawiał? Oddawaj mi portfel, już późno!

- Zostaw mi chociaż trochę tych mugolskich świstków, które nazywają szumnie pieniędzmi – rzucił zrezygnowany blondyn, wyciągając spod poduszki podkówkę – antykradziejkę i podając ją zmanierowanym ruchem Harry'emu.

- A już wydałeś wszystko, co ci dałem przedwczoraj? – zdziwił się Potter, zakładając trampki. Malfoy pokiwał ze skruchą głową.

- Jakoś szybko się rozchodzą.

- Na co? – spytał surowo Harry, unosząc głowę.

- A, sam nie wiem… - westchnął rozbawiony Draco.

- No to ja nie wiem, czy ci jeszcze coś dać. Wiesz, mugolskie pieniądze nawet jeśli są mugolskie, też mają jakąś wartość i trzeba na nie zarobić. I to ja tutaj pracuję, jeśli już o tym zapomniałeś – stwierdził zimno Potter.

Draco wykrzywił się.

- A ty czasami zupełnie zapominasz o poczuciu humoru.

Harry żachnął się i otworzył usta, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknął, zaciskając w wyrażającą oburzenie linijkę. Schował portfel do kieszeni spodni, a naszykowaną na komodzie różdżkę wsunął do rękawa. Bez słowa odwrócił się, żeby wyjść.

- Nawet się ze mną nie pożegnasz?… - rzucił za nim Malfoy, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zawahał na chwilę, ale nie odwrócił się.

- Spróbuj spędzić choć jeden dzień nie wydając pieniędzy. Taki trening dobrze ci zrobi – wytłumaczył cierpliwie ścianie, którą miał przed sobą – Do zobaczenia po południu.

I wyszedł z domu. Trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi zabrzmiało dziwnie głośno w opustoszałym mieszkaniu. Draco został sam, skulony na wersalce, zapatrzony na ścianę, którą przed chwilą pouczył Harry.

- Cham i prostak – szepnął do siebie, chcąc sobie dodać animuszu i zrzucić z siebie ciężar winy. Coś mu to nie wyszło, wyzwiska zabrzmiały dziwnie słabo i bez przekonania. Zaczął bawić się bezmyślnie grzebieniem, gdy nagle zorientował się, ze mu zimno. A z jego włosów ociekają lodowate kropelki wody. Nie chciało mu się szukać szlafroka, więc po prostu owinął się w koc, na którym siedział. Wyciągnął tylko kabel od suszarki i w zamyśleniu zaczął suszyć swoje zadbane, jasne włosy.

Znów go zostawił samego. Okrutnik. Przecież sobie doskonale zdawał sprawę z tego, jakie to okropne uczucie: po tym wszystkim, co się działo dotychczas, po siedmiu latach intensywnego życia w Hogwarcie, po tych ostatnich kilku miesiącach gorączkowych przygotowań do ostatecznego starcia, po dnu bitwy ze śmierciożercami… po zabiciu własnego ojca… śmierci Voldemorta… długiej rekonwalescencji Harry'ego…

Znienacka znalazł się tutaj. Z początku był bardzo podekscytowany – własne mieszkanie, samodzielne życie razem z Harrym, nowe, wielkie miasto, ciągłe odkrywanie tajemnic życia tych – musiał to przyznać – pomysłowych, bo radzących sobie całkiem zmyślnie bez magii mugoli. Ciągle miał wypieki na twarzy, sam nie wiedział, na co patrzeć, czy na otaczający go gwar Londynu, czy na ukochanego. Czuł się jak mały psiak wypuszczany na spacer, chodzili razem do galerii handlowych, klubów, przyjemnych, klimatycznych knajpek, wczuwali się w tętniące miasto, biegali jak dzieciaki, ciesząc się, przekrzykując i głośno śmiejąc. Harry uczył go żyć w tym innym świecie, pokazywał mu sprytne sztuczki, wyjaśniał, prowadził. Draco czuł się szczęśliwy, idąc u boku Pottera, mając go na wyciągnięcie ręki, w każdej chwili mogąc złapać go za rękaw koszuli i sprawdzić, czy jeszcze tu jest, czy nie zniknął, czy nie był tylko krótkim, rozkosznym snem. Za każdym razem przekonywał się, że Harry jest tuż obok – całkowicie namacalny i równie szczęśliwy. To było cudowne uczucie. Mieć go przy sobie z rana, od razu po przebudzeniu, mogąc wkroczyć nieśpiesznie w nowy dzień, wsłuchując się w jego oddech i wciskając błogo w jego ramiona, wywąchiwać każdy kawałek jego skóry, smakować go, oglądać, wciąż oglądać i okrywać na nowo. Mieć go przy sobie w południe, gdy miasto zapadało w jakiś leniwy letarg, gdy siedzieli we dwójkę pod drzewem w parku i jedli nieśpiesznie lody. Mieć go na wyłączność wieczorem, gdy zasłaniali okna, wyłączali telewizor i to denerwujące, sztuczne światło, gdy kochali się przy migotliwych płomienia świec. Te kilka tygodni zaraz po jego przyjeździe do ich prywatnego królestwa, małej, zapyziałej kawalerki w środku mugolskiego Londynu było najszczęśliwszym czasem w całym życiu Dracona Malfoya i nie żałował ani jednej chwili.

Teraz adrenalina powoli opadała. Wraz z mijającymi tygodniami gorącego sierpnia, coraz mniej wychodzili. Harry znalazł sobie pracę w restauracji za rogiem i zarabiał na ich życie. Draco zaś coraz częściej się nudził. Siedział sam w mieszkaniu, bojąc się wyjść samemu, by się nie zgubić, nieprzyzwyczajony do tłumów, jednakowych ulic, dezorientujących świateł. Coraz bardziej zaczynało mu brakować ciszy i spokoju jeziora niedaleko swojego domu. Gdy na wakacje wracał z Hogwartu do domu, do Rezydencji Malfoyów, lubił siadywać nad jego brzegiem, rozkoszując się ledwie wyczuwalną bryzą, słuchając uspokajającego szumu liści i wdychając krystaliczne powietrze. Jednocześnie zaś tęsknił do zgiełku pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, w którym nie będzie już przesiadywał, rzucając z kanapy zajadliwe teksty i naśmiewając się z pierwszo- i drugoklasistów, do swojej wygodnej sypialni, którą zapewne w tym roku zajmie jakiś inny prefekt, niech mu ta komnata bokiem wyjdzie, przetrąci nogę i opęta, do tych gwarnych korytarzy, przytulnej Wielkiej Sali. Brakowało mu zaś przede wszystkim towarzystwa. Był stworzeniem stadnym, wymagał publiki, poklasku i uwielbienia, obiektów, na których mógłby ćwiczyć swój ostry język i twardych jak diament, wytrzymałych na jego humory, znających go i rozumiejących przyjaciół. Dawno nie widział Pansy, miał ochotę jej czymś dopiec, a potem wyściskać porządnie. Dawno nie milczał z Crabbem, chciałby poklepać go po łopatce i poopowiadać o wszystkim, wszystkim. Do cholery, nawet tego upierdliwego Zabiniego mu brakowało, tego przebrzydłego zazdrośnika, który naprawdę dobrze całował i z którym przeżył najlepsze imprezy w swoim życiu. Przede wszystkim zaś brakowało mu Goyla, ale… z nim już nigdy się nie zobaczy, więc wszelkie wspominanie go…

…byłoby bezsensownym rozdrapywaniem ran…

Grzebień wyślizgnął mu się z rąk, suszarka opadła na koc. Schował twarz w dłoniach, jakby chciał głęboko przed światem ukryć swoje tęsknoty i cierpienie, jakby próbował uformować od nowa rozpadającą się maskę ciętego dowcipnisia i drania numer jeden w całym Londynie. Palcami ugniatał powoli i w skupieniu swoją maskę, idealnie przylegającą do skóry, nie przepuszczającą nic, czego nie chciał pokazać.

Znów go zostawił, idiota.

_But I don't have the right to be with you tonight_

_So please leave me alone with no saviour in sight_

_I will sleep safe and sound with nobody around me_

_When faced with my demons_

_I clothe them and feed them_

_And I smile, yes, I smile_

_As they're taking me over_

Catatonia – Strange glue


	2. LONDYN NIE ŚPI

**2. ****LONDYN NIE ŚPI**

_London never sleeps, it just sucks_

_The life out of me_

_And the money from my pocket_

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powinien zrobić dziś rano, to podreptać do kuchni i wstawić wodę. A potem zrobić sobie pyszną, aromatyczną kawę, taką z łyżką cukru i odrobiną mleka. Usiąść na parapecie i narkotyzować się zapachem unoszącym się wraz z parą znad filiżanki. Wysączyć aż do ostatniej kropli powoli, rozkoszując się smakiem, barwą, aromatem i promieniami słonecznymi, igrającymi w koronach drzew.

Wszystko ułożyłoby się wtedy inaczej, miałby lepszy humor, mniej nostalgiczny, nie miałby ochoty na wspominki, byłby mniej podatny na nachodzącą go od czasu do czasu przeszłość. A teraz siedział na wersalce, wściekły na siebie i na cały świat i nawet trzy kawy wypite jedna za drugą na dziesięciu różnych parapetach nie mogłyby go uspokoić.

Upokorzył się sam przed sobą. Ma w sobie jeszcze tyle słabości. Nie zasługuje na bycie Malfoyem.

A ten głupi Potter… To wszystko przez niego. Gdyby… Gdyby poświęcał mu więcej czasu…

Merlinie!...

Co on wygaduje?! Jakie to dziecinne i niegodne! Zachowuje się jak jakiś rozkapryszony bachor. Jego szczęście ma zależeć od jakiegoś czarodzieja półkrwi? Przez niespełna siedem lat jego największego wroga? I teraz skomli mu pod nogami jak porzucany psiak, doprasza się pieszczot, spaceru, uwagi… Jesteś obrzydliwy, Draconie. Stoczyłeś się. Stoczyłeś się na samo dno słodkiego upodlenia. Bo mimo wszystko z tym właśnie Potterem, jego byłym wrogiem i półkrwi czarodziejem, w jakiś pokręcony i wariacki sposób było mu niesamowicie dobrze, więc to upodlenie nie było do końca takie nieznośne.

Ale potrzebuje zmiany. Tu, teraz, natychmiast. Nie zniesie już tego dłużej. Nie zniesie tej degrengolady, nie zniesie spychania swojego Malfoizmu, nie zniesie więcej bezczynności i pustego domu, nie zniesie czekania, dopraszania się. To on powinien wydawać rozkazy.

Wstał energicznie, odrzucając leżące wokół niego rzeczy i koc. Na twarzy tężało mu twarde postanowienie czynu i zmiany.

_Show some dignity, honey_

Nie chciał żadnych zmian. Podobało mu się to życie, spokojne, wygodne, domowe. Bez lęku o przyszłość, bez przymusu wracania do Dursleyów, bez nieustannych złych snów i nagłych parkosyzmów bólu z powodu blizny. Z Draco przy boku, samodzielni, samowystarczalni i tak rozkosznie bliscy, rozumiejący się wzajemni, zgodni.

Nie, nie chciał żadnych zmian.

Harry szedł sprężystym krokiem na stację metra, prześlizgując się między ludźmi w tłumie śpieszących do pracy Londyńczyków ze zwinnością godną najmłodszego szukającego w historii Hogwartu. Gniew na Draco już zdążył mu przejść. To nieprawda, że tylko on zarabiał na ich życie. Malfoy też się przecież dokładał swoimi czarodziejskimi pieniędzmi, pokrywając wszelkie magiczne wydatki. Tak właśnie się podzielili: on zarabiał na sprawunki w mugolskich sklepach, a Malfoy w pozostałych. Co prawda Draco nie pracował, tylko lenił się w domu, wykręcając od wychodzenia na zewnątrz, a tym bardziej od znalezienia jakiejś hańbiącej go pracy, która zmieniłaby jego wypielęgnowane dłonie w ręce zwykłego robotnika. Harry natomast zasuwał na pełnych obrotach na każdym dyżurze w restauracji, myjąc, szorując i robiąc tysiąc innych uciążliwych rzeczy. Ale tak właściwie, to nie wyobrażał sobie tego arystokratycznego nobila o blond włosach i pogardliwym podejściu do ludzi – w pracy. No, chyba że na stanowisku dyrektora, za wielgachnym, drogim biurkiem, z oknem na zapierającą dech piersiach panoramę miasta. A poza tym… Chciał dla niego coś robić. Wynagrodzić mu to wszystko, co przeżył.

Dlatego bez sprzeciwu godził się więc na usługiwanie Draco.

I nie chciał żadnych zmian. Było mu dobrze tak, jak było. Z twarzą ukochanego, nie będącego w stanie ukryć swojej radości, gdy Harry wracał do domu po pracy i z porannymi utarczkami słownymi, w których zwykle przegrywał. We wrześniu zaś miały się zacząć wykłady dla przyszłych aurorów, więc Harry patrzył w przyszłość z optymizmem, a nawet pewnym podekscytowaniem.

Kochał to swoje nowe życie i nie zamieniłby je na żadne inne.

Uśmiechnął się lekko do mijanych ludzi, zapracowanych, zabieganych, zaabsorbowanych tak, że nikt nawet nie zauważył jego rozjaśnionej twarzy. Przeniósł więc wzrok na niebo. Takie pogodne, niesamowicie niebieskie, czyste, poprzetykane cienkimi smugami chmur.

Jak na skrzydłach zbiegł schodkami prowadzącymi do metra i zniknął w labiryncie podziemi.

_I come alive outside the m25_

_I won't drink the poison Thames_

_I'll chase the sun out west_

Przekręcił kluczem z zamku, zgrzytnęło. Pociągnął lekko za klamkę, sprawdzając, czy dobrze zamknął. Potem poprawił na sobie koszulę, którą założył pod kamizelkę, przeczesał palcami jasne włosy i błysnął uśmiechem do pustej klatki schodowej, ćwicząc odpowiednio powalający wyraz twarzy.

A potem zbiegł schodami lekko, jak gdyby miał skrzydła.

Słońce zalewało ulice radosnym światłem, na chodnikach tłoczyli się ludzie, całe mnóstwo ludzi. Samochody trąbiły, stojąc w korkach. Przechodnie rozmawiali, mówili do małych urządzeń, które trzymali przy uszach, śmiali się, krzyczeli. Światła zmieniały się z czerwonych na zielone, z zielonych na czerwone. Wszystko tętniło życiem, jasne, gwarne ulice, niesamowicie wysokie budynki o tysiącach okien zasłaniały niebo. Draco opanował chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki do zacisznego, bezpiecznego mieszkanka, zebrał się w sobie i wepchnął w masę mugoli, śpieszących w jedną i w drugą stronę.

Czuł się niepewnie, ale starał tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Maszerował dzielnie przed siebie, zastanawiając się, jak trafi do miejsca, które wskazywało wydarte z gazety ogłoszenie. Myślał też o pozostawionym w mieszkaniu planie miasta. Dobrze przynajmniej, że zapamiętał adres. Będzie mógł wrócić – jak to nazywają? – taksówką.

Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie zmuszony wsiadać do tego śmierdzącego, niepewnego pudełka, które przy akompaniamencie głośnego burczenia przemieszczało się mechanicznie z jednego miejsca na drugie.

Ale postanowił, że przynajmniej w jedną stronę poradzi sobie sam. Musi się nauczyć tego miasta. Musi się przestać go bać, musi je złamać i podporządkować, aby mu służyło. Pogardliwy uśmiech wykwitł mu nieświadomie na ustach.

Skręcił w lewo i podążał zapamiętaną z poprzednich wypadów z Harrym trasą do najbliższej stacji metra. Szkoda, że częściej nie zwracał uwagi na to, którędy idą, tylko skupiał się na rozmowie czy wymyślaniu złośliwych ripost…

Gdy wreszcie dotarł do zejścia do podziemi metra, zawahał się chwilę. Choć spędzał większość czasu w Hogwarcie w lochach, w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów, te podziemia były zupełnie inne: gorące, cuchnące, brudne i nieprzyjemne, rozjaśnione sztucznym, denerwującym światłem. Pełne żebraków, bezdomnych, nachalnych ludzi i najgorszej jakości proletariatu. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, że ma tam zejść kompletnie sam, ale przemógł się i zaczął schodzić powoli, potrącany przez spieszących się mugoli.

Zatykając nos dwoma palcami, odszukał rozkład metra na mapce ściennej, odnalazł odpowiednie połączenie, powtórzył je sobie w myślach, po czym ruszył do kasy, żeby kupić bilet. Otyła, czarnoskóra mugolka w okienku była nieprzyjemna i zmęczona, nawet nie spojrzała na jego cudowną twarz i porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Burkliwie sprzedała mu kawałek tekturki, który następnie ostrożnie wsadził w odpowiednie miejsce przy przejściu. Automat wypluł kartę, brzęcząc agresywnie.

- Co jest? – mruknął do siebie, marszcząc brwi Draco. Wepchnął bilet jeszcze raz. Męczył się na nim jeszcze chwilę, póki jakiś zniecierpliwiony mugol, czekający na swoją kolejkę, nie pomógł mu i wsadził biletu tak, jak powinen. Draco odetchnął z ulgą i przesłał mężczyźnie spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności. Ten odpowiedział niechętnym wzrokiem i czym prędzej się oddalił, mieszając z tłumem. Malfoy z obrzydzeniem stwierdził, że mugol miał przepoconą koszulę pod pachami i na plecach.

Wzdrygnął się i podążył za wszystkimi, w stronę stacji. Nie czekał długo na najbliższe metro. Przepychając się w tłumie, wcisnął się do wagonu. Otoczony ze wszystkich stron śmierdzącymi, burkliwymi ludźmi, unikającymi nawzajem swojego wzroku, stał niczym sparaliżowany, próbując się utrzymać. Zaciskając zęby, wbijał wzrok w rozkład jazdy nad wejściem i modlił się, żeby dostać się na miejsce tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe i już więcej nie dotykać tych obmierzłych ciał. Po najdłuższych i najgorszych dwudziestu kilku minutach w jego życiu, wyślizgnął się z zatłoczonego wagonu na równie zatłoczoną stację i na chwiejnych nogach ruszył ku wyjściu.

Gdy wyszedł wreszcie na powierzchnię, chwilę stał w miejscu, opierając się o barierkę i oddychając głęboko.

Poczuł, ze sam się spocił.

Nie mógł tam iść w takim stanie. Uświadomił sobie swoją głupotę – powinien przyjechać tu taksówką, a wrócić metrem. Tymczasem on wybrał sobie najmniej odpowiednią chwilę, żeby udowadniać sobie swoje zdolności samozachowawcze. Westchnął, poirytowany.

Uniósł głowę i zacisnął w zacięciu usta. Nie podda się przecież.

Powędrował ulicami, szukając odpowiedniego adresu. A gdy już go znalazł, zatrzymał się zdruzgotany. Przed nim wznosił się olbrzymi, przerażający kolos ze szkła i stali, a z niego wysypywali się i zostawali pochłonięci ludzie, mali niczym mrówki przy tym potworze.

Otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego wrażenia, uśmiechnął diabelsko pod nosem. To jest coś dla niego, a nie jakaś obskurna kamienica i kawalerka, w której można nabawić się klaustrofobii.

Sprężystym, kocim chodem ruszył do wejścia. Znalazłszy się w środku, deptając czerwony dywan i rozglądając po wielkim hallu, w którym stały ogromne, skórzane sofy, a perfekcyjnie ubrani, zadbani, piękni ludzie przechadzali posuwistym krokiem, poczuł się znienacka jak ryba w wodzie. Podszedł do recepcji, kołysząc biodrami i przesłał siedzącej za ladą, dyskretnie umalowanej kobiecie uśmiech uwodziciela numer trzy, z kolekcji B. Ta odpowiedziała mu równie wyćwiczonym, uprzejmym uśmiechem i obrzuciła go taksującym spojrzeniem.

- Pan na casting?

Skinął głową, wyginając usta w wyrazie lekkiego zblazowania, wymieszanego ze znudzeniem i odrobiną pogardy czającą się w kącikach.

- Zgadłaś, kotku.

_Euston, Paddington train station, please_

_Make the red lights turn green_

_Endlessly_

Gdy Potter wrócił do domu, było już późno, dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem. Spotkanie z Syriuszem przedłużyło się tak, że nie miał okazji wrócić do domu, tylko prosto z ogródka piwnego, w którym siedzieli, poszedł do pracy. Teraz zaś, kompletnie wykończony, powoli wlókł się po schodach w górę, na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdowało się ich mieszkanie. Ich, bo Harry już dawno przestał rozróżniać, do kogo należy ta klitka. Co z tego, że on był formalnym właścicielem.

Te kilkanaście metrów kwadratowych stało się ich prywatnym królestwem, jego i Draco.

Z czoła zniknęły zmarszczki, twarz Harrey'ego rozpogodziła się, gdy dotarł na właściwe piętro i myśląc obsesyjnie tylko o tym, że jak otworzy drzwi, z pokoju wyskoczy do niego ten nieznośny, rozleniwiony blondyn i zacznie narzekać o tym, jak bardzo mu się nudziło i absolutnie, absolutnie nie tęsknił, bo przecież nie jest stworzony do tak trywialnych, gryfońskich uczuć.

A potem wbrew swoim nadętym wywodom, rzuci się na Harry'ego i nie zwracając uwagi na sprzeciwy zaciągnie go do ich dwuosobowego, bordowego łóżka, które kupili niedawno. A potem…

Harry uśmiechnął się idiotycznie do zamka, w którym gmerał kluczem.

- Wróciłem! – zawołał radośnie, otwierając szeroko drzwi. Zdziwiło go, że Malfoy siedział po ciemku i nie zapalił nawet swoich ukochanych świeczek. Zawsze mu powtarzał, że u mugolów taki sposób oświetlania domu nocą uważany jest za anachronizm, a poza tym łatwo o pożar, jeśli zapomną zgasić je przed snem. Ale Draco oczywiście nigdy nie wysłuchiwał do końca jego pouczających tyrad, zamykając mu bezczelnie usta pocałunkiem. Długim, niesamowicie podniecającym pocałunkiem.

Kto jak kto, ale Malfoy był w tym naprawdę dobry.

Harry zajrzał do pokoju, zapalił światło i nie widząc tam nikogo, doszedł do wniosku, że ten nieznośny blondyn pewnie znowu usnął na parapecie w kuchni. Zapalił więc światło w kuchni, wołając: „Pobudka!", ale i tu nikogo nie zastał. Zaniepokojony nie na żarty, zaglądnął jeszcze do łazienki, szafy i schowka na buty.

Dracona Malfoya najwyraźniej nie było. Tak samo, jak jego wymyślnych trzewików z podkręconymi lekko czubami, co dopiero teraz Harry sobie uświadomił, przetrząsając wszystkie zakamarki, w których mógł się schować Draco, żeby go przestraszyć.

Cholera jasna.

Poszedł gdzieś. Akurat teraz, gdy Potter dostał od Zakonu poważne zadanie i chciał je wykonać razem z Draco. Harry zaklął cicho pod nosem, rzucił w kąt siatkę z zakupami na kolację i parę drobiazgów, które przydadzą się po misji, po czym zgasił wszystkie światła i starając się nie wyładowywać swojej złości i podchodzącej mu do gardła obawy o Malfoya, o to, ze się zgubił, porwano go, przejechał go samochód albo zabił spadający z nieba meteoryt.

Niestety, z powodu misji nie mógł posłuchać wewnętrznego nakazu, który w tej chwili rozkazywał mu oblecieć całe miasto i obdzwonić wszystkie szpitale, posterunki policji i straż miejską, by szukać Draco.

Dlatego kopnął ze złością poręcz schodów zanim z nich zbiegł. Całe zmęczenie gdzieś się rozpierzchło. Z zacięciem na twarzy wyleciał przed kamienicę, zatrzymał przejeżdżającą taksówkę i kazał zawieźć się na King's Cross.

_My black cab rolls through the neon disease_

_Endlessly, endlessly_

Draco wrócił z castingu bardzo późno, ale był niesamowicie zadowolony. Podśpiewując sobie pod nosem piosenkę znaną z reklamy jakiegoś szamponu, nieświadomie przejrzał cały dom w sposób identyczny, jak zrobił dwie godziny wcześniej Harry. Stwierdziwszy brak integralnej części mieszkania, jaką stanowił Potter, Malfoy zaklął o wiele bardziej wyszukanie niż współlokator i wreszcie jego wzrok padł na rzuconą w kąt torbę z zakupami. A więc ten ostatni palant wrócił, a potem polazł gdzieś znowu. No, ale teraz jeszcze zobaczy, uśmiechnął się diabelsko pod nosem Draco, nie tracąc czasu na metodyczne wypakowywanie zawartości reklamówki. Wyrzucił wszystko na blat kuchni jednym, pełnym gracji ruchem.

Przez chwilę blondyn wpatrywał się zbaraniałym, niedowierzającym wzrokiem na to, co znajdowało się przed chwilą w siatce.

A potem wrzasnął. Jak dziewczyna.

I nie, to nie były karaluchy.

Na blacie kuchennym, oprócz produktów dość znajomych, takich jak na przykład mleko, płatki kukurydziane, bułki czy sok pomarańczowy, leżała też dziecinna pidżama, szczoteczka do zębów, miniaturowe, zapewne chłopięce majtki i inne podejrzane akcesoria.

- Nie ma mowy. Nie będziemy mieć przecież dziecka. To niemożliwe… Niemożliwe, prawda? – mamrotał do siebie nieprzytomnie Draco coraz cieńszym głosem.

Znienacka poderwał go zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Po chwili bezskutecznej szamotaniny, stojąca po drugiej stronie drzwi osoba zaprzestała prób otworzenia zamka, bo zrozumiała, że już jest otworzony. Malfoy jak zwykle zapomniał za sobą zamknąć.

Drzwi uchyliły się ostrożnie, ukazując absolutnie szokujący widok oczom Draco niezdolnego do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, zamarłego z rękami podniesionymi do góry, jakby wciąż wysypywały z trzymanej kurczowo reklamówki rzeczy.

Harry trzymał na ręku tak ostrożnie, jakby niósł jajko, na oko dziesięcioletniego chłopca, uśpionego na jego ramieniu.

Zapadła kompletna cisza, w której obaj mierzyli się nawzajem pytającymi spojrzeniami. A potem Draco powiedział, siląc się na powagę:

- Jeśli chciałeś mieć dziecko, mogłeś najpierw to ze mną przedyskutować. Nie nadaję się na mamę. Mogę co najwyżej robić za tatusia.

_London always creeps, showbiz hugs_

_The life out of me_

_Have some dignity honey_

_I come alive_

Catatonia – Londinium


	3. SZUKASZ SYNA?

**3. SZUKASZ SYNA?**

_Let's get together, mix each other's genes_

_Can't buy myself a future,_

_My DNA will be past it's sell by date_

_A__re you looking for a son? _

- Jeśli chciałeś mieć dziecko, mogłeś najpierw to ze mną przedyskutować. Nie nadaję się na mamę. Mogę co najwyżej robić za tatusia.

Harry zamrugał, próbując zgadnąć, czy Malfoy się naćpał, czy po prostu stracił rozum sam z siebie. A potem zrozumiał, do czego pije blondyn.

- Chodzi ci o niego? – spytał cicho, nie chcąc budzić chłopczyka, śpiącego mu smacznie na ramieniu. Nic dziwnego, że Harry miał opóźnione reagowanie. Był nieziemsko zmęczony po tym całym szalonym dniu, który najwyraźniej zdawał się nie mieć końca, i marzył już tylko o tym, żeby ułożyć gdzieś ten żywy pakunek, przegryźć coś przed snem i walnąć się na łóżko tak, aby stęknęło głośno w proteście, a następnie zawinąć się w miękką kołdrę tuż obok Draco, wtulić twarz w jego szyję, po czym natychmiast zasnąć. Nie miał ochoty na utarczki słowne. Nie miał siły na myślenie, chodzenie czy cokolwiek innego. Po prostu.

Draco odzyskał zdolność ruchu, opuścił ręce, rzucił pod nogi siatkę i popukał się w czoło. Najwyraźniej odzyskał również umiejętność mowy, bo odburknął zgryźliwie:

- Nie, ależ oczywiście, że chodzi o tę marchewkę, którą kupiłeś. Co prawda trochę przywiędła, ale to nie szkodzi. Ty będziesz wymieniał jej pieluchy, a ja opowiadał bajki na dobranoc. Idiota.

Harry przymknął oczy, chwiejąc się na nogach. Nawet nie słuchał nowych złośliwości przyjaciela. Niepewnym krokiem wszedł do mieszkania, zostawiając otwarte na oścież drzwi, uniósł delikatnie chłopczyka do pokoju, gdzie ułożył go na brzegu łóżka. Dzieciak nie obudził się, on też miał dziś wiele przeżyć, o wiele za dużo jak na chłopca w jego wieku. Harry rozwiązał mu buty, zdjął i odłożył na podłogę. Potem na palcach poszedł na drugi koniec pokoju po koc, by okryć nim opiekuńczo uśpionego, brudnego chłopca. Gdy załatwił już te wszystkie niezbędne czynności, odwrócił się do Draco, który stał w drzwiach, opierając się o futrynę i spoglądał na niego drwiąco.

- Pięknie. Wujcio Harry i jego przybrany synek układają się do snu. Jakież to urocze – powiedział cichym, przepełnionym jadem tonem.

- Zamknąłbyś się – mruknął Harry zmęczonym głosem, prześlizgnął się obok blondyna do przedpokoju, po czym zamknął drzwi ziejące na ciemną klatkę schodową i zaczął rozwiązywać swoje trampki.

Draco westchnął cierpiętniczo i przybrał wyszukaną pozę urażonego księcia, rzucając równocześnie bystrym, pytającym spojrzeniem spod przymkniętych powiek. Milczał wyczekująco.

- Padam z nóg. Umieram z głodu. Mógłbyś wstawić wodę i zrobić mi coś do jedzenia? Zlituj się i przestań odgrywać szopki.

O dziwo, Draco bez szemrania poszedł spełnić prośbę Harry'ego. Po chwili do uszu Pottera doszedł syk podgrzewającej się wody w czajniku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Właśnie to w ich związku było najwspanialsze: znali się na wylot i wiedzieli doskonale, gdzie jest granica, kiedy trzeba odłożyć żarty na bok i być poważnym. Na podstawie tej niepisanej umowy Draco potrafił czasem zmusić się do wykonywania czynności, które normalnie uważał za niegodne siebie i przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla skrzatów domowych. Zwykle rolę skrzata przejmował Harry, skoro mieszkali tylko we dwójkę, ale Potterowi to nie przeszkadzało. Ważne było to, że wiedział, że może liczyć na Draco. Zawsze.

- Co się głupio uśmiechasz? – warknął blondyn, zjawiając się znienacka nad guzdrzącym się w przedpokoju Harrym – I nawet nie myśl o tym, że zaraz padniesz na łóżko i zaśniesz. Jeśli nie będziesz chciał mówić, użyję siły. Mówię to całkowicie serio. Idź się obmyj, może cię zimna woda orzeźwi. Czekam w kuchni na wyjaśnienia.

Potter poczłapał do łazienki z rozdzierającym westchnieniem.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to na mnie nie działa – dobiegł go jeszcze zrzędliwy głos Malfoya.

_If it tu__rns to blue, what are we gonna do?_

_If it stays on white, will it be alright?_

_You've got a lot to a__nswer for, but, baby, I love you._

_You've got a lot to answer for, but, baby, I love you._

- Dobra, mów, w co ten twój cały Syriusz nas wkopał.

Harry siedział na taborecie przy parapecie, łapczywie pochłaniając byle jak skleconą kanapkę z szynką i pomidorem. Był zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, by oburzyć się na pogardliwe „ten twój cały Syriusz", a poza tym, Draco wydawał się być bardziej zaintrygowany niż wściekły, choć oczywiście na zadowolonego również nie wyglądał. Krzątał się po kuchni, zmiatając okruszki, myjąc deskę do krojenia i robiąc herbatę dla nich obu, co jakiś czas spoglądając niecierpliwie na Harry'ego, pałaszującego w skupieniu i wyraźną lubością spóźnioną kolację.

Gdy wreszcie talerz był pusty, a Potter klepał się z uśmiechem po brzuchu, Malfoy zachłannie zabrał mu naczynie sprzed nosa, by ten idiota nie próbował się jeszcze wymigiwać z tłumaczeniami przez zbieranie okruchów. Talerz wylądował niezbyt delikatnie w zlewie, a Draco nie fatygował się już, by go umyć. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na drugim taborecie, dokładnie naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

- Herbata musi wystygnąć, chyba, że masz nieodpartą pokusę poparzenia sobie języka – powiedział uprzejmie-drwiącym tonem blondyn i założył ręce na piersiach – A teraz mów.

Potter ziewnął, zdjął sobie okulary, żeby przetrzeć oczy i podrapał po głowie, jeszcze bardziej się rozczochrując. Draco nie skomentował, wygiął jednak z niesmakiem usta.

- Po pierwsze – zaczął Harry niechętnie, podpierając sobie opadającą głowę ręką opartą o parapet – to nie Syriusz nas w to wpakował, tylko Lupin.

- Na jedno wychodzi – mruknął do siebie poirytowany Draco – Nie, nic, kontynuuj łaskawie – dodał głośniej.

- Lupin jako nowy dyrektor Hogwartu zbiera uczniów na nowy rok szkolny, a dużo jest z tym roboty, więcej niż wcześniej, bo po wojnie wiele dzieci zostało sierotami – Harry zrobił pauzę, przypominając sobie w własne dzieciństwo. Przed oczami mignęły mu zielone światła i rozbrzmiał rozdzierający krzyk: „Tylko nie Harry!", ale wizja szybko zniknęła, nie tak, jak bywało w obecności dementorów. W ciepłej, jasnej kuchni nie mógł długo rozpamiętywać śmierci swoich rodziców. Poza tym, już się z tym pogodził. Pogodził aż do bólu w chwili, której przyciągnął do siebie ścianę, przygniatającą jego i Voldemorta, zabijając tego ostatniego, a samego Harry'ego ciężko raniąc. Zacisnął bezsilnie pięści, myśląc o tych wszystkich niepotrzebnych śmieciach i dzieciach, które podzieliły jego własny los – Nie mogłem się nie zgodzić – rzucił zapalczywie, bo cała senność gdzieś zniknęła.

Malfoy w skupieniu pokiwał głową i założył nogę na nogę.

- Już wszystko rozumiem. Podziałali na ciebie czynnikiem psychologicznym, a ty, jak na porządnego Gryfona przystało, rzuciłeś się ratować biedne sierotki. Jakież to humanitarne. Może by cię przyjęli do Czerwonego Krzyża, przemyśl to, ta praca z pewnością bardziej by ci przypadła do gustu niż szorowanie talerzy po spaghetti w jakiejś podrzędnej restauracji.

- Pajac.

- Palant.

- Chcesz słuchać dalej? – spytał Harry, podnosząc się z taboretu – Nie mam ochoty na kłótnie. Może kiedy indziej. Na przykład jutro rano.

- Jutro rano, mój drogi, to ty idziesz do pracy, masz na pierwszą zmianę – przypomniał mu Draco, łapiąc za rękę i sadzając z powrotem naprzeciw – Weź sobie herbatę, chyba jest już dobra.

Harry westchnął z samej głębi. Pożycie z Malfoyem nie było łatwe. Nie było nawet średnio trudne. Sięgnął po szklankę z herbatą, wsypał cukier i zamieszał, dzwoniąc łyżeczką o ścianki. Draco zacisnął powieki niczym męczennik. W dobrych domach surowo karano takie rażące nie przestrzeganie zasad savoir-vivre, ale Malfoy nic nie powiedział. Już dawno przestał próbować wychowywania Harry'ego. Tak właściwie, przestał po tej trzydniowej kłótni, po której musiał się niestety pogodzić z niereformowalnością partnera. Od tamtej pory pomijał znaczącym milczeniem wszelkie towarzyskie wpadki Pottera.

- Słuchaj, pakujesz się o pierwszej w nocy do domu z dzieckiem na ręku i jeszcze jęczysz cierpiętniczo, że ci spokoju nie daję! A idź ty do diabła! Lepiej powiedz, co ty z nim zamierzasz zrobić i gdzie będziemy spać! A poza tym, z maluchem w domu moja swoboda będzie poważnie ograniczona, ja się nie zgadzam! Nie tylko toto będzie zabierało przestrzeń i czas, ale również rozrywki! Przecież nie masz zamiaru chyba się przy nim…

- Nie, nie mam zamiaru – przerwał poirytowany Harry – Cholerny egoista, nie pomyślałeś, jak on się teraz czuje? Matkę zabił mu jakiś śmierciożerca-fanatyk już po ostatecznej bitwie, ojca nie znał… Przygarnęli go sąsiedzi, którzy sami mieli na karku całą kupę dzieci i ciężko im było związać koniec z końcem, a tu jeszcze jeden dzieciak do wykarmienia. No i jest nieuświadomiony, zupełnie tak, jak ja w jego wieku. Wychowywany na mugola. Musimy się nim zaopiekować aż do pierwszego września, dostaliśmy od Lupina dofinansowanie, kupimy mu wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i wyjaśnimy, co to są czary.

- Widząc nasze radosne amory, chłopak odkryje zapewne czarowny urok nie tylko magii, ale też innych sfer życia ludzkiego… pożycia zwłaszcza…

- Draco! – uniósł w wyrzutem głos Harry – To jeszcze dziecko!

- No dobrze, to w takim razie gdzie będziemy odprawiać nasze małe tete-a-tete? – spytał blondyn, układając usta w niewinny, zrozpaczony dzióbek i podnosząc nogę, by pogładzić palcami u stóp kolano Pottera.

Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc i oparł się o parapet.

- Dobijasz mnie. Oczywiście, że nie zastanawiałem się nad takimi rzeczami! Nie mógłbyś choć przez chwilę wczuć się w sytuację tego biednego chłopca?

- Nie, nie mógłbym! – wydął usta Draco – Dlaczego to właśnie my się mamy zajmować biednymi sierotkami? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Na przykład o tym, że zakładamy dom dziecka? Dlaczego, do cholery, to akurat w naszym mieszkaniu ma się pałętać jakieś pokrzywdzone przez los dziecko!?

- Przestań krzyczeć, bo się obudzi. A przy najbliższej okazji sąsiedzi nas zlinczują za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej – powiedział sennie Harry, odpędzając od siebie oburzenia Malfoya ręką, jakby to była jakaś uciążliwa mucha – Powiedziałem, że jest zbyt wiele nieuświadomionych sierot po wojnie, którym trzeba pomóc, a Hogwart ma za mało kadry. Dlatego Lupin poprosił w ramach Zakonu Feniksa o przysługę wszystkich, którzy byli w stanie przyjąć do siebie na klika tygodni często bezdomne dzieci.

Draco wstał i zaczął gniewnie chodzić po kuchni, trzymając ręce założone do tyłu. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak jasnowłosa kopia Snape'a, krążącego po lochach podczas lekcji eliksirów. Harry mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.

- Już wszystko jasne? Możemy się położyć? – spytał, znów ziewając szeroko.

Draco rzucił na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem,

- Ależ oczywiście! Możemy! A jutro się obudzę sam w łóżku z obcym smarkaczem, który mi będzie dotrzymywał wyborowego towarzystwa przez cały dzień, dopóki nie wrócisz z tej swojej zakichanej pracy! Plan idealny, już się nie mogę doczekać! Dlaczego nawet mnie nie zapytałeś o zdanie?!

- Byłem, żeby się zapytać, ale oczywiście mieszkanie ziało pustką. Możemy już iść spać? – powtórzył Harry.

- Czyli to wszystko moja wina, tak? Zwalisz wszystko na mnie? Tylko tyle potrafisz? – kipiał jadem Malfoy.

- Czy możemy… A zresztą, jak chcesz, to nie śpij. Ty się możesz wylegiwać do późnego popołudnia, za to ja muszę harować jak wół. Dobranoc – powiedział stanowczo Harry i wyszedł z kuchni, zostawiając Draco sam na sam ze swoimi humorami, wściekaniem się i innymi spektakularnymi objawami samolubstwa.

- Gryfoński baran – podsumował Malfoy, odstawiając swoją pustą szklankę po herbacie do zlewu.

_If you wanna talk, then talk about it_

_You could talk all night if you need it_

_You could talk all night and day, but_

_I'd think by now you know exactly_

_How to end up here_

Cholera. Nie zasłonili okien na noc.

Musiała być jakaś pogańska godzina, skoro wiszące jeszcze całkiem nisko nad horyzontem słońce obudziło Draco, wdzierając się do pokoju, zalewając go bezczelnym światłem i – co można było potraktować jako szczyt osobistej obrazy – wciskało się promieniami między powieki śpiącego smacznie chłopaka. Zacisnął je mocniej, marszcząc brwi i jeszcze na granicy snu i jawy, leżąc w rozkosznie ciepłej i niesamowicie miękkiej pościeli, Draco wysunął wężowym ruchem rękę spod kołdry, która zaczęła szukać Harry'ego.

Prawa strona, ze spiętrzonym na niej, porozsuwanym śpiworem i twardą poduszką, była zimna. Pudło. Draco nie zastanawiał się nad przyczyną istnienia dodatkowego posłania na przestrzeni ich prywatnego łóżka, bo słyszał równy oddech drugiej osoby, śpiącej tuż obok. Podświadomie wyczuwając w tej osobie Pottera, wysunął drugą rękę i zaczął wymacywać partnera po lewej stronie. Trafił na jakieś ciepłe ciało, ale było mniejsze, niż powinno. Nieco skonfundowany, Draco odwrócił się leniwie na bok i otworzył oczy, by sprawdzić, kogo maca.

Omal nie krzyknął, ale za to poderwał się błyskawicznie, odruchowo zasłaniając się kołdrą przyzwyczajony do tego, że śpi w samej bieliźnie. Albo, tak jak bardzo często odkąd mieszkał z Potterem, nago.

Obok niego budził się skulony, brudny, wystraszony dzieciak. Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, obydwaj jak na komendę zaczęli zgodnie wrzeszczeć.

- Ratunku!...

- Pomocy!...

- Harry!

- Panie Potter!

Po chwili niekontrolowanej, krzykliwej paniki zamilkli, wpatrując się w siebie intensywnie. Pierwszy opanował się Draco, szczególnie, że doznał olbrzymiej ulgi zauważając, że ma na sobie kompletną pidżamę. Co prawda nie przypominał sobie, że zgadzał się, a co dopiero zakładał coś tak pozbawionego gustu i obrzydliwego, ale teraz był szczerze wdzięczny za to, że ma na sobie cokolwiek, obojętne zaś, co to było.

- Przepraszam, mały. Wystraszyłem się. Moja wina – zaczął Draco, nie wiedząc, jak odzywać się do tego małego, wielkookiego stworzenia. Chłopiec miał na oko jakieś dziewięć, dziesięć lat, choć mógł mieć równie dobrze przepisowe na rozpoczęcie nauki w Hogwarcie jedenaście, Draco nie wnikał. Obrzucił ciekawym spojrzeniem smarkacza. Mały miał szarą od brudu, owalną twarz i popielate, dawno nie myte i odrobinę przydługie, nierówno obcięte włosy, spomiędzy których błyskały jasnoniebieskie oczy. Na sobie miał koszulkę o tysiącu plam, w której przyniósł go wczoraj Harry. Malfoy westchnął, widząc, jak wiele ma do zrobienia.

- Jak już będziesz czysty i porządnie ubrany, na pewno dostaniesz się do Slytherinu. W tym roku idzie też moja daleka kuzynka, Nepomucena. Niezłe ziółko. Trzymaj się jej, a nie zginiesz, mały – oświadczył leniwie Draco, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę i przeciągając się – Swoją drogą, jak się nazywasz?

Chłopiec nachylił się nad nim z zaciekawieniem, nieświadomie podnosząc rękę do ust. Przyjrzawszy się dobrze, skrzywił i odwrócił tyłem.

- Nie powiem. Pan Potter powiedział, żeby nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi – powiedział stanowczo.

- Ależ ja jestem znajomy! – oburzył się na niby Draco, ziewając.

- Nie podobasz mi się – stwierdził mały, wydymając usta niemal identycznie, jak to robili zwykle Malfoyowie. Draco zmrużył oczy. Z tego smarkacza mogą wyjść ludzie – Ale możesz mi zrobić śniadanie, jestem głodny – dodał po zastanowienia chłopczyk. Słysząc władczy ton, Draco uśmiechnął się do siebie. Może być naprawdę ciekawie. Na pewno wyjdą z niego nie tylko ludzie, ale rasowy Ślizgon. Trzeba go tylko trochę podszkolić…

Ale może trochę później.

- Sam sobie zrób – powiedział Draco, przewracając się na drugi bok i przymykając oczy przed rażącym go słońcem.

_Are you looking for the sun?_

_Are you looking out for me?_

_A__re you looking for a son? _

_A__re you holding out for meeeeee?_

Catatonia – You have a lot to answer for


	4. MIĘDZY KOLANAMI

**4. ****POMIĘDZY KOLANAMI**

_I try my level best, my best to please_

_But I'm gonna put a bullet between your knees_

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała idealna cisza. Obydwaj nie ruszali się, jeden rozparty rozkosznie w pościeli, drugi siedzący na łóżku. Czerwony budzik tykał nienaturalnie głośno. Gdzieś na ulicy warczały wściekle samochody. Czekali w napięciu, próbując się nawzajem złamać. Który pierwszy się odezwie, by podporządkować się drugiemu, przegrywa. Prosta reguła. Dość charakterystyczna dla pewnego typu ludzi.

Draco milczał z twarzą ukrytą w spiętrzeniach kołdry, zasłaniając diabelski uśmieszek, który wykwitł mu na ustach. Miał olbrzymią wprawę w łamaniu ludzi i ustawianiu ich tak, jak sobie życzył. W końcu ćwiczył to przez całe siedem lat w Hogwarcie, wyrobił sobie posłuch wśród uczniów i poważanie wśród Ślizgonów. Tak, nie da sobie dzieciakowi wchodzić na głowę. A poza tym, malfoyowska edukacja mogła się zacząć od razu. Zobaczymy, na co smarka stać.

Po chwili absolutnego, pełnego rozbawionego napięcia milczenia, Draco zaczęły nachodzić jakieś dziwne myśli. Przez ten ostatnio rok wykształciły się w nim bardzo nieślizgońskie cechy, takie jak na przykład poczucie odpowiedzialności za innych, młodszych i słabszych. Gdy musiał chronić uczniów z jego domu, tych, którzy przeciwstawili się swoim rodzicom i przeszli wraz z nim na stronę Dumbeldore'a, wydoroślał i zmężniał. I teraz te zapomniane podczas tych kilku beztroskich tygodni z Harry'm cechy jego charakteru odezwały się w nim głośno, przypominając wczorajszą rozmowę z Potterem i jego rewelacje na temat biednych sierotek, nieszczęśliwych dzieci i zrywach serca. Jeszcze trochę i zrobi się ze mnie miłosierny Samarytanin, westchnął cierpiętniczo w myślach Draco. Ale zacisnął pięść i postanowił twardo się nie odzywać. Musi wypróbować smarkacza. I musi mu pokazać, kto tu rządzi. Nie będzie robił za taką miękką kwokę, jak Potter, jeszcze czego! Jest Malfoyem, do cholery!

Nagle nastawił uszy, bo dobiegł go szelest pościeli. Mały wygramolił się z pledów i najwyraźniej zamierzał podjąć jakąś akcję dywersyjną. Malfoy zastygł w oczekiwaniu, co też dzieciak wymyśli.

Dedukując po odgłosach, chłopak najwyraźniej najpierw rozglądał się po pokoju, potem podszedł do komody, wziął z niej jakiś plastikowy przedmiot, odwrócił się…

Telewizor zaryczał reklamą pasty do zębów, zalewając pokój głośnym gdakaniem zachwalającym produkt, który zostawi twoje żeby lśniąco białe za dostępną cenę, omal nie przyprawiając Draco o zawał serca. Zaraz jednak blondyn opanował się i leniwie przeciągnął na łóżku, jakby w ogóle nie zrażony miażdżącą siłą decybeli, po czym przeturlał tak, by być zwrócony głową do wrzeszczącego pudła i ze znudzoną miną zaczął wczuwać się w kolejne reklamy. Wyraźnie ożywił się, widząc najnowszą reklamówkę nowej serii kosmetyków do włosów różnych kolorów. Zanotował w pamięci nazwę, by wypróbować specyfik. Będzie miał potem materiał do sarkania albo źródło zachwytu – w każdym razie, zabawę na kilka dni.

Smark przysiadł obok niego, udając, że pilnie ogląda lejące się z ekranu brednie, tymczasem bystro zezując na rozciągniętego na łóżku Malfoya. Draco odwrócił się do niego i bezczelnie błysnął szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jak umrę z głodu, to będzie twoja wina – oznajmił gromko mały, przekrzykując wydekoltowaną kobietę, opisującą zalety udoskonalonego konta bankowego.

- Jak umrę z nudów, to będzie wina osoby trzymającej w tej chwili pilota – odparł natychmiast bez mrugnięcia okiem Draco, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.

Chłopak zrozumiał aluzję i zmienił kanał, szukając czegoś ciekawszego. Znalazł jakąś japońską kreskówkę, na której zaciekle prało się dwóch nastolatków, wspieranych ożywczymi okrzykami dobiegającymi z mocno przerzedzonych trybun. Malfoy obrzucił okiem ubranego w debilny, zielony, obcisły kostium chłopaka z czarnym grzybem zamiast włosów na głowie i niesamowitym wytrzeszczem oczu, po czym skupił się na stojącym z założonymi rękami czerwonowłosym wojowniku o fascynującym uśmiechu psychopatycznego mordercy.

- On nie ma brwi – stwierdził, rozbawiony.

- Ten drugi ma ich jakby trochę za dużo – dorzucił smarkacz. Obydwaj zaczęli oglądać z zainteresowaniem walkę, dopóki odcinek się nie skończył i przez ekran nie zaczęły przelatywać pośpiesznie napisy w akompaniamencie jakiejś głupawej muzyczki.

- Jestem głodny – przypomniało się smarkaczowi w momencie, gdy Draco z niesmakiem stwierdził, że go ssie w żołądku. Zacisnął wargi, z lubością przyjmując cierpienie na myśl o tym, że właśnie kształci przyszłego Ślizgona.

- Jak masz na imię? – spytał, gdy smark przyciszył wreszcie telewizor w granicach rozsądku i znalazł jakąś stację muzyczną, nadającą wdzięczny pop okraszony mnóstwem scen wijących się kusząco kobiecych ciał.

Chłopak obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem, szukając podstępu, ale widząc tylko postępującą nudę, malującą się na twarzy nastoletniego blondyna, odważył się odpowiedzieć.

- Archibald. Archibald Maksymilian Marbles – powiedział z dumą, akcentując każdą sylabę.

- Baldzio-Łysolek! – parsknął nieopanowanym śmiechem Draco, zwijając się wpół. Mały zrobił naburmuszoną minę i dał mu mocnego kuksańca w ramię.

- Zamknij się albo pożałujesz! – warknął groźnie.

- A co mi takiego zrobisz, że będę żałować? – dusił się ze śmiechu Malfoy.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, jego twarz stężała, a on odezwał się lodowatym tonem:

- Podpalę ci włosy.

Draco natychmiast przestał się śmiać, zrywając się na równe nogi i chwytając ukrytą w fałdach pościeli różdżkę. Wycelował nią w smarkacza, wyginając usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu i w duchu przeklinając się za to, że kiedyś ta jego nienormalna miłość do własnego owłosienia głowy wpakuje go w niezłe tarapaty, gdy ktoś uwzględni je chociażby w zwykłym szantażu.

- A ja sprawię, że cale ciało pokryją ci swędzące bąble, a ptaszek skurczy do rozmiarów twojego małego palca u nogi – odparował równie chłodno i poważnie, a smark rozszerzył oczy w szoku. Draco trafnie rozpoznał jego reakcję i postanowił to wykorzystać – Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś wyjątkowy i dlatego możesz robić wszystko, co ci się żywnie podoba. Do tej pory ci to uchodziło płazem, co, spryciarzu? – najwyraźniej uderzył w czuły punkt, bo mały zacisnął mocno pięści, a jego czoło nachmurzyło się – Przyznaj się, za co tak naprawdę cię wyrzuciła z domu ta miłosierna sąsiadka?

Chłopak przeszywał go nienawistnym wzrokiem, jednak widząc, że blondyn nic sobie z tego nie robi, tylko przeciąga się beztrosko, wsadzając różdżkę za pasek od spodni, rozsiadając znów na łóżku, opuścił wzrok i powiedział cicho, ale jadowicie:

- Ta mała ździra na mnie nakablowała.

Znienacka Malfoy znów się podniósł, ale tym razem był rozgniewany naprawdę. Porządnie rozsierdzony. Poważnie, naprawdę poważnie wpieniony.

Bowiem zapłonął w nim słuszny ogień Ślizgona pierwszej klasy.

- Dałeś się złapać?!... – krzyknął strasznym głosem, powodując skulenie się małego Archibalda Maksymiliana Marbles'a, autentycznie przerażonego – Pozwoliłeś komuś przepuścić informacje?! To niegodne! Absolutnie niedopuszczalne! Jeśli jeszcze raz ci się coś takiego zdarzy, w moich oczach staniesz się ostatnią niedojdą! – wrzeszczał, teatralnym gestem wskazując na chłopaka palcem, który naraz zaczął przypominać karzący palec boży albo coś równie pełnego autorytetu.

- Już nigdy… przenigdy, przysięgam! – zaskomlił mały, podnosząc w obronnym geście ręce.

- Masz być przebiegły, podstępny, ostrożny i skuteczny! – wyliczał w szale Draco.

- Przyrzekam, będę, będę!

- I nie dasz się złapać!

- Nie dam! Nie dam! Nigdy!...

W tym momencie Malfoy uznał, że tyle upokorzenia na początek wystarczy, po czym uśmiechnął się łagodnie do chłopaka, poklepał go po łopatce, po czym oznajmił:

- Dobra, Archie, chodź na śniadanie. Co prawda nie ufam ci, bo nie wolno ufać nikomu, no, chyba że takim zaprzysiężonym, upartym i obrzydliwie szlachetnym Gryfonom, jak Potter, którego miałeś okazję poznać wczoraj. Chodź, opowiesz mi, co ta mała ździra zrobiła i przeanalizujemy, gdzie zrobiłeś błąd.

Archibald rozjaśnił się w uwielbieńczym uśmiechu i skinął głową.

- Jak sobie pan życzy – powiedział usłużnie i podreptał za Malfoyem do kuchni niczym psiak, który znalazł sobie nowego pana.

_I put horses' heads in people'__s beds 'cos I am the mob_

_When duty calls gonna bust some balls 'cos I am the mob_

- …nienawidzi, jak się na niego mówi "łysolek", czyli "baldy", woli Archiego, w ogóle te imiona ma jakieś fanfarońskie, a nazwisko nie z gruszki, ni z pietruszki, w każdym razie - fajny chłopak jest, naprawdę, będą z niego Ślizgoni. Całkiem dobrzy. Słuchaj, sterroryzował całe podwórko, przyporządkował sobie dzieciaki, służyły mu, przynosiły zabawki i wszystko, a on je szantażował i groził tą swoją niekontrolowaną, mizerną magią, bały się go! Pierwsza klasa! Sprytny i przedsiębiorczy, nie sądzisz? Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki nagle nie zniknęła jego matka i nie przygarnęła ta cała sąsiadka. Już wtedy na niego mówili „złe oko", bo jak się na kogoś krzywo spojrzał, to później taka osoba miała przechlapane, pech jak nic, pewnie ma talent do klątw. W każdym razie, wszystko szło całkiem dobrze, póki najmłodsza z córek tej kobiety nie nakablowała, że on jest jakiś dziwny i naprawdę potrafi czarować, bo głupek jeden, poleciał na tą małą i zaczął jej robić prywatne pokazy, żeby zaszpanować. Gdyby nie to drobne potknięcie, jego dotychczasowe biografia niezbicie dowodzi, że będzie stuprocentowym, bardzo dobrym Ślizgonem, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Teraz tylko kwestia tego, jak bardzo dobrym Ślizgonem będzie, a ja…

- …a ty oczywiście już o to zadbasz – przerwał mu znudzony tym potokiem słów Harry, rozmasowując sobie nadgarstki, w których przyniósł drobne zakupy. Rozpakował je już, podczas gdy podekscytowany Malfoy krążył wokół niego całkowicie bez ładu i składu, gwałtownie gestykulując i połyskując zębami w szerokim uśmiechu – Mogłeś mi najpierw pomóc, a potem brać się za tresowanie dzieciaka.

- Ależ ja już go zacząłem tresować! – zawołał oburzony Draco, biorąc się pod boki w słusznym oburzeniu.

Harry przewrócił oczyma.

- Dobra, lepiej powiedz, czy już mu o czymś powiedziałeś.

- Najpierw groziłem mu różdżką… - zaczął wymieniać Malfoy, wyliczając na wyginanych kolejno palcach. Potter omal nie rozlał sobie na koszulę wody mineralnej, której próbował się właśnie napić – Potem powiedziałem o domach w szkole, do której trafi… A na końcu, jak zmywał po śniadaniu, opowiedziałem mu o magii.

- Wszystko na odwrót, chyba cię… - zaczął Harry, ale Draco położył mu wskazujący, pierwszy z wygiętych palców, na ustach i ułożył usta w nieme: „Ciii". Chłopak wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, marszcząc groźnie brwi, ale nie odezwał się, bo został już przyciągnięty i pochwycony w kleszcze ramion blondyna, który wygiął usta w zmysłowo-pogardilwej mieszance swojego specyficznego uśmiechu na każdą okazję – Ooo, nie. Nic z tego. Przestań w tej chwili się wygłupiać i wyjaśnij mi, gdzie go on jest – warknął Harry zza zaciśniętych warg, które perfidnie atakował swoim palcem Malfoy.

Blondyn spojrzał wymownie w sufit, przyciskając do siebie mocniej Harry'ego i oplatając go rękami, które zaczęły natychmiast nieśpieszną wędrówkę po jego plecach. Na czole Pottera pojawiły się zmarszczki, gdy próbował opanować zaczynające reagować na bliskość Draco ciało, odetchnął parę razy głębiej, przymykając oczy. Malfoy zaśmiał się krótko z politowaniem, przesuwając ręką pod koszulkę i celowo drażniąc skórę, pobudzając Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej. Przysunął swoją twarz o milimetry od twarzy Pottera i wyszeptał niskim, podniecającym głosem:

- No, a jak myślisz… Wysłałem go z poważną misją… Żeby nam nie przeszkadzał, gdy…

Potter syknął i zaklął, gdy kolano Draco zaczęło napierać między jego nogi, starając się wedrzeć pomiędzy.

- Nienawidzę cię momentami, nienawidzę… drań! – wymamrotał niezbyt przytomnie Harry, zaciskając ręce na koszuli Malfoya i koncentrując się na miętoszeniu jej podczas szukania guzików.

- Hej, ale nie pognieć mi koszuli! – upomniał go Draco, podnosząc jedną brew – I w ogóle to chodźmy do pokoju, przygotowałem…

- Wszystko żeś sobie przygotował, tak? – zreflektował się nagle Harry, podnosząc głos – Gdzieś go wysłał?! Przyznawaj się w tej chwili, ty pozbawiony wyrzutów sumienia, Ślizgiński pomiocie! Jesteśmy za niego odpowiedzialni! Ja mogłeś go puścić samego gdziekolwiek, to ogromne miasto, on się zgubi, nie będzie miał jak wrócić, co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że cały świat pracuje na twoje przyjemności?!...

- Coś w tym guście – wymruczał zalotnie Draco, ciągnąc Harry'ego za rękę do sypialni – powiedziałem mu, że każdy Ślizgon w nowym miejscu przeprowadza zapoznanie terenu, żeby wiedzieć, na czym stoi i jak uciekać w razie niebezpieczeństwa… Zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzi.

W tym momencie stanęli nad wymoszczonym apetycznie łóżkiem, a Draco obrócił zręcznie rozdartego między pożądaniem a słusznym gryfońskim gniewem i poczuciem obowiązku Harry'ego i wykorzystując jego wahanie, pchnął go z perwersyjną radością i błyskiem w oku wprost na pościel. A potem rzucił się na spiętego w defensywnej postawie, z wyciągniętymi jak do boksowania rękami chłopaka, przedzierając się bez trudu przez jego mizerną, bo chyba niechętną obronę i wpił chciwie w miękkie, tak dobrze mu znane i niezmiennie niesamowicie podniecające usta Pottera. Chwilę ocierali się wargami w całkowitym bezruchu, rozkoszując się każdym najmniejszym oddechem i muśnięciem, stopniowo pogłębiając pocałunek coraz bardziej i bardziej, dopóki niecierpliwy, niesamowicie ruchliwy język Draco nie wdarł się do wnętrza ust Harry'ego i nie doprowadził go do krótkotrwałej agonii, zmysłowo penetrując wnętrze, łaskocząc i drażniąc.

Blondyn gwałtownie się wycofał, gdy zorientował się znienacka, że nie ma czym oddychać i jeśli będzie jeszcze przeciągał ten pocałunek, obaj niechybnie się uduszą. Rozłączeni, łapczywie zaczerpnęli powietrza, uśmiechając się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Potter z zaczerwienionymi ustami, zamglonymi oczami i rozkosznie potarganymi włosami, rozsypującymi się ciemnymi kosmykami na jasnej pościeli stanowił tak apetyczny i podniecający widok, że Draco oblizał się, z lubością mrużąc oczy i napinając jak do skoku, wyginając nad Harrym w łuk. Zawisnął nad nim niczym drapieżnik, trzymając w niepewności i rozpaczliwym wyczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy, ale on wolał się dziś podrażnić, rozciągnąć przyjemność niczym krówkę-ciągutkę i wyssać z niej każdą kroplę. Rozkoszował się chwilę widokiem bezbronnego, całkowicie poddanego mu Pottera, zanim przysiadł na nim okrakiem i poruszył sugestywnie biodrami, obserwując z zachłannym rozbawieniem reakcję Harry'ego. Jego twarz była zawsze taka szczera, że można było z niej czytać niczym z otwartej książki, każda emocja malowała się na niej z zadziwiającą otwartością. Teraz na tej twarzy pojawiło się pożądanie, zwierzęce, nienasycone pożądanie, które wywróciło wnętrzności Draco na drugą stronę, zachwiało całym światem i sprawiło, że już nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać.

Znienacka zaczęli się kotłować, przepychać, siłować, próbując prześcignąć jeden drugiego, wijąc, wiercąc, jak dwa wielkie koty, pomrukując z zadowolenia, gryząc, kąsając, drażniąc szorstkimi, suchymi językami, miotając z nieprzytomnej, rozgorączkowanej, pośpiesznej przyjemności, nie panując już nad odruchami i nawet nie chcąc, po prostu poddając się instynktowi całkowicie…

- Heeej, otwórzcie drzwi!

Zamarli naraz wpół ruchu, zaplątani w siebie wszystkimi kończynami, wczepieni rozpaczliwie, pośrodku wyglądającego jak pobojowisko łóżka i spotkali przeraźliwie trzeźwymi, zdenerwowanymi spojrzeniami. „I co teraz?", Draco przygryzł wargę. Cały plan wziął w łeb. Ten cholerny, po tysiąckroć przeklęty, zasmarkany po dziurki w nosie dzieciak wrócił za wcześnie, żeby go pokręciło!

- Gdzieżeś ty go w końcu wysłał, diablę piekielne? – wysyczał prawie bezgłośnie Harry, opuszczając naraz ręce i nogi na łóżko niczym bezwładne kłody, po czym zaserwował Malfoyowi zasłużony cios w brzuch, za knucie. Za nieślizgońsko nieskuteczne knucie zaś przede wszystkim.

- Mówiłem, na rekonesans. Powiedziałem, ze sam tak zrobiłem. Zajęło mu to mniej czasu, niż przypuszczałem… A poza tym ty znów za późno wróciłeś, to twoja wina! – skrzywił się jak rozkapryszony książę Draco, trzepiąc pieszczotliwie Harry'ego po ręce.

- Okłamałeś go – stwierdził niewzruszony fochami i odwracaniem kota ogonem Harry – Przecież ty sam do tej pory boisz się wyjść sam, a co dopiero mówić o badaniu niegodnego ciebie, zasyfionego mieszkania wspólnego mugolów, jak szumnie nazywasz tę Bogu ducha winną kamienicę. Okłamałeś go, ty mały, wredny…

- Nie kończ już, wystarczy – obruszył się Malfoy i już otworzył usta, by coś dodać, prawdopodobnie coś o tym, że nie może się wprost doczekać miny smarkacza, kiedy go radośnie powiadomi o swoim niewinnym kłamstwie, gdy znów dotarł do nich piskliwy, lekko wystraszony glos Archibalda, przytłumiony nieco zza drzwi.

- Przecież słyszę, że tam jesteście, otwórzcie drzwi!

Chłopak załomotał rozpaczliwie.

- Nie doprowadzaj go do takiego stanu, Ślizgon nie Ślizgon, nie pozwolę, żeby miał traumę przez ciebie na całe życie – wyrzucał z siebie zły Harry, zrzucając z siebie nieszczęśliwego Draco z rozchełstaną koszulą i ruszając zdecydowanym krokiem przez pokój.

- Hej, hej, hej, nie tak prędko! – wpadł na niego znienacka blondyn, przepychając się w przejściu do przedpokoju i stając tuż przy drzwiach niczym strażnik. Wyprężył się służbiście, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę na znak, by Harry nie podchodził, tylko zostawił przyszłe pokolenie Ślizgonów jemu.

- Spróbuj sam otworzyć! – z miną szaleńca krzyknął przez drzwi do chłopaka.

- Jesteś obłąkany – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem Harry – Mieszkam w jednym domu, śpię w jednym łóżku i kąpię się pod jednym prysznicem z obłąkanym człowiekiem. Sam muszę być wariatem, to pewne.

- Zamknij się łaskawie – warknął do niego Malfoy, po czym złożył dłoń w trąbkę i powiedział konspiracyjnym, ale na tyle donośnym głosem, żeby mały go usłyszał – No, spróbuj! To część treningu! Dawaj, każdy początkujący w twoim wieku już się tego dawno nauczył!

Za drzwiami nastąpiła całkowita konsternacja. Chwilę wszyscy trzej stali w milczeniu, oczekując, że ktoś inny zrobi pierwszy ruch i przerwie nieznośny bezgłos, dopóki coś nie pacnęło w drzwi.

- I jak? Próbujesz? – spytał zachęcająco Draco, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę przy framudze.

- Niech się pan nie wygłupia i otworzy te drzwi! – wrzasnął rozeźlony Archibald nieco histerycznie.

- Ooł – złożył usta w zmartwiony Dziubek Draco – A co mi dzidzia zrobi?

Harry obserwował z podejrzliwością rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, mrucząc pod nosem coś po idiotycznych, prymitywnych i niehumanitarnych metodach wychowania w starych rodzinach czarodziejów czystej krwi, którym poprzewracało się w głowie od przykrych skutków kazirodztwa i skażonego genotypu.

- Mój tata mi tak kiedyś zrobił, nie bój się, nic mu nie będzie – mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo blondyn, uśmiechając się szatańsko.

- Jesteś zły – podsumował Potter.

- Otwóóórz!... – jęczał chłopak za drzwiami.

- Sam sobie otwórz, inaczej nigdy cię nie wpuścimy! – zaszczebiotał w natchnieniu Draco.

- Panie Potter, niech mu pan coś powie!...

- Otwieraj w tej chwili, już! – krzyknął ostro Malfoy.

- Ale…

- No już!

Chłopak wrzasnął, rozzłoszczony, walnął z całej siły pięścią w drzwi. Coś kliknęło.

Draco z anielskim uśmiechem otworzył na oścież drzwi, przyglądając się z błogością rozsadzonemu od środka zamkowi. Archie z dzikim rykiem, zasłaniając zapłakaną i usmarkaną twarz rękami, rzucił się do środka i ze zwinnością dobrze wytresowanej małpy wspiął się na znieruchomiałego Harry'ego i zawisł na nim, trzymając się rozpaczliwie opiekuna rękami i nogami.

- No, no, mnie w twoim wieku udało się to dopiero za trzecim razem – powiedział Draco, skubiąc się w skupieniu po brodzie.

- Jesteś złym, niegodziwym człowiekiem, który nie umie się obchodzić z dziećmi – rzucił do niego Potter, przygarniając do siebie klejącego się i drżącego Archiego, obsmarkującego mu koszulę.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem – siąknął mały opryskliwie.

- Nie jestem moim ojcem – powiedział martwym, nie wyrażającym kompletnie nic głosem Malfoy i zamknął z głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwi.

_But I'm gonna put a bullet between your knees_

_Baby come on, just please tell them_

_That Luca Brasi, ah, he sleeps with the fishes_

Catatonia – I am the mob


	5. ON TWIERDZI, ŻE CIĘ ZNA

**5. ON TWIERDZI, ŻE CIĘ ZNA**

_So what does he have in store; does he need you to bleed? _

_Inadequate in all he breathes, _

_He claims that he knows you, says it's written in the stars, _

_Will you believe this bullshit?_

"No, ładnie", myślał Harry, sadzając obrażonego na cały świat dzieciaka na krześle i otwierając lodówkę z westchnieniem o podłożu głęboko egzystencjalnym. Skrzywił się, widząc, jak wielkie spustoszenie uczyniła w niej obecność Draco i Archego samych w domu. Podrapał się po głowie, czochrając i tak już poczochrane skandalicznie włosy przez dłonie osobnika, który w swojej jawnej hipokryzji groził Potterowi fryzjerem, niespodziewanie potrafiąc przyznać się znienacka, że nie potrafi żyć bez dotykania jego czarnych, splątanych kosmyków. Osobnika, który w tej chwili ukrywa się gdzieś za ścianą, prawdopodobnie obrażony dziesięć razy bardziej mocno, niż kołyszący się na taborecie smarkacz, który zdążył już powycierać twarz i nos w rękawy, uspokoić się trochę, pogodzić z upokorzeniem, ucieszyć z niespodziewanego sukcesu i właśnie zaglądał ciekawie do lodówki razem z Harr'ym, który gapił się w oświetlone lampką trzewia maszyny, wcale nie widząc półek, słoików, konserw i innych produktów spożywczych. Ciekawe, jak się to wszystko skończy. Do cholery, on też był wkurzony, że im przerwano. I też wcale nie było mu na rękę towarzystwo plączącego się pod nogami jedenastolatka o zapędach ślizgońskich. Ale on to zniesie bez problemu. Za ścianą zaś siedzi ktoś, kto taki problem potrafi niesamowicie wyolbrzymić, zmienić go w katastrofę, klęskę żywiołową i apokalipsę. I ten ktoś, tego jest pewien, właśnie jego o to wszystko będzie obwiniał. Harry westchnął jeszcze raz i przymknął powieki, zrezygnowany.

„Po prostu pięknie."

- Co na obiad? – spytał ciekawie Archie.

Potter spojrzał na chłopaka nieprzytomnie, przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mały się go pyta o gastronomię. Oż, przecież stoi nad otwartą lodówką i medytuje, osioł ostatni! Skruszony, spojrzał jeszcze raz w głąb i zaczął wyciągać z niej odpowiednie produkty spożywcze.

- Naleśniki – uśmiechnął się niepewnie Harry do chłopaka – Ale najpierw… zrobię mu kawę – dodał do siebie cicho.

„…na rozmiękczenie."

_Tell me you don't want to face this situation any more than I do_

Gdy Archie dostał pierwszego naleśnika, złapał pod pachę słoik z dżemem i łyżkę, po czym pobiegł do pokoju, by zjeść pod telewizorem. Harry usłyszał ryk telepudła, przewracając następnego naleśnika na drugą stronę. Popatrzył w sufit, modląc się o cierpliwość.

Tak jak przypuszczał, po chwili przyczłapał Draco, ostentacyjnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Usiadł na taborecie, który przed chwilą zajmował Archie i udał, że nagle bardzo zainteresowały go puste huśtawki, brudna piaskownica, obgryzione krzaczki i za bardzo wystrzyżone drzewa za oknem.

Harry zgodnie z planem odliczył wolno do pięciu, a następnie z gracją zawodowego kelnera, jednym dyskretnym ruchem postawił na parapecie przed Malfoyem parującą smakowicie kawę z odrobiną mleka i dwoma łyżkami cukru, dokładnie tak, jak lubił najbardziej, w jego ulubionej, wysokiej filiżance w maleńkie, pąsowe różyczki.

Potem bez słowa wrócił do kuchenki, jak gdyby w ogóle od niej się nie ruszał. Przez następną minutę milczeli obaj, przysłuchując się skwierczeniu tłuszczu na patelni i porykiwaniom wydobywającym się z telewizora w pokoju obok.

Dokładnie po dwóch minutach Draco złamał się i powściągliwie wyciągnął rękę po kawę. Upił łyk, wdychając z lubością boski zapach i delektując się smakiem. Nie zniżając się, by spojrzeć nawet na Pottera, oddał się całkowicie piciu kawy.

- Nie myśl sobie, że tak mnie podejdziesz – mruknął pod nosem, z fascynacją podziwiając idealny kolor mlecznej czekolady, jaki miała ciecz w filiżance.

Harry nie odpowiedział, skupiając się na wylewaniu kolejnej porcji ciasta naleśnikowego na patelnię.

- Nie będę tolerował takich rzeczy – kontynuował Draco, wydawałoby się, pochłonięty kawą i widokami za oknem.

Potter prychnął, gdy kropla tłuszczu prysnęła mu w twarz.

- Jakich rzeczy? – spytał ironicznie, rozcierając sobie palące miejsce na policzku.

- No, takich – wyjaśnił Malfoy, wyginając elegancko mały palec przy podnoszeniu filiżanki do ust.

- Precyzyjnością wypowiedzi to ty nie grzeszysz.

- A ty praktycznością decyzji.

Obydwaj identycznie zwęzili usta w poirytowaniu. Chwilę oddawali się swoim zajęciom, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Tylko atmosfera robiła się coraz gęstsza.

Na chwilę przybiegł Archie, tupiąc beztrosko bosymi stopami o wykładzinę. Wziął w ręce dwa następne naleśniki wprost z talerza i sykając, że gorące, pobiegł z powrotem.

Pierwszy wybuchnął Potter.

- Zachowujesz się jak małe, rozkapryszone dziecko, wiesz? Mógłbyś przestać stroić fochy i zacząć chociaż udawać, że jesteś dorosły? – rzucił może trochę zbyt ostro Harry.

Blondyn z brzękiem odstawił filiżankę na spodek.

- A ty mógłbyś wreszcie przestać zgrywać jakiegoś cholernego bohatera? Już pokonałeś, kogo miałeś pokonać, niech go zeżrą robaki, a pamięć zginie na wieki, więc zacznij żyć własnym życiem, a nie życiem innych!

- Lepiej przyznaj się, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi! – odwrócił się ze złością Harry.

- Pilnuj raczej patelni, Chłopcu-Który-Przygarnia-Sierotki.

Potter wrócił do przypalającego się już z wolna naleśnika i zaczął zaciekle odrywać go od dna nożem, przy okazji robiąc w nim sporą dziurę szarpaną. Chyba nigdy nie będzie dobry w gotowaniu.

- Zatwardziały egoista – burknął zapamiętale Harry.

- To część mojej natury, jak nie kupujesz mnie w całości, możemy się pożegnać. Nie potrzebuję cię – wysyczał do wnętrza filiżanki Draco.

- Ach tak? A jak niby sobie poradzisz beze mnie? Sam nie potrafisz nawet palcem tknąć, wszystko trzeba zrobić, załatwić za ciebie, podetknąć ci pod nos i jeszcze próbować utrafić w dobry humor, bo jaśnie pan może nie przyjąć wysiłku i poświęcenia, nieprawdaż? Przyznaj się, brakuje ci skrzatów, które by skakały dookoła ciebie!

Kolejny naleśnik zaczął wydobywać z siebie delikatny zapaszek spalenizny, ale już ani Potter, ani Malfoy nie zwracali na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Ciskali w siebie rozjuszone spojrzenia, oddychając szybko.

- Masz mnie za takiego niezaradnego? Doprawdy, myślałem, że masz o mnie lepsze zdanie. Ślizgon poradzi sobie w każdych warunkach i jeszcze wyjdzie na tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie potrzebuję cię i dobrze o tym wiesz, że w każdej chwili mogę od ciebie odejść i już nie wrócić. I nie będę żałował. A ty, biedny, szlachetny i skrzywdzony, będziesz rozpaczał jeszcze długo potem, gdy ja już dawno będę na Wyspach Kanaryjskich z Zabinim.

- Ach, tak?! – wrzasnął Potter, Zabiniego już nie zdzierżył. Znienacka stanął mu przed oczami Pub pod Świńskim Łbem, zatłoczony, duszny i obrzydliwy, masa wyginających się w wyuzdanym tańcu pijanych ciał, głośna muzyka i pośrodku tego wszystkiego Draco, ze swoimi świetlistymi włosami, prowokacyjnie przywarty do Zabiniego i Pansy. A potem wszystkie te momenty, gdy Zabini niby przypadkiem, delikatnie dotykał Malfoya, pochylał się nad nim, szeptał do ucha. Gdy patrzył na niego lubieżnie. Potter zasnął pięści.

- Ach, tak! – odpowiedział Draco, unosząc się na taborecie i mrużąc w dzikiej furii oczy – Jeśli ci się cokolwiek nie podoba, powiedz, a już mnie tu nie ma. Nie będę tolerował tego, jak mnie traktujesz! Nie będę się godził na ten pobłażliwy ton! I zobaczysz jeszcze, tak sobie ułożę życie bez ciebie, że jeszcze ci oko zbieleje!

- Nie pozwolę Zabiniemu cię tknąć! – wrzasnął Harry, postępując krok w kierunku Malfoya.

- A, tu cię boli! – uśmiechnął się Draco jadowicie – Co, myślisz, że będziemy czekać na twoje pozwolenie?

- Nie, myślę, że jesteś skończonym egoistą, który obraził się właśnie o wyimaginowaną aluzję do swojego ojca, ma skłonność do wyolbrzymiania swoich problemów i jest sfrustrowany, bo jego doskonały plan zamachu na moją cnotę zawiódł!

Potter stał chwilę w milczeniu po tym wybuchu na środku kuchni, dysząc ciężko i przewiercając Malfoya wzrokiem.

- Jaką cnotę?... – burknął wreszcie pod nosem Draco, ucinając rozmowę i odwrócił się, głęboko urażony. Założył nogę na nogę i wyciągnął rękę po stygnącą kawę – Naleśniki – przypomniał od niechcenia.

Harry poderwał się, przypominając sobie o zapomnianej patelni, na której dogorywały właśnie jakieś czarne szczątki, dymiące paskudnie i obrzydliwie śmierdzące. Draco z uśmiechem politowania uchylił okno. Firanka wydęła się od nagłego podmuchu wiatru.

- Widzisz, jak ja cię dobrze znam? – prychnął jeszcze Harry, wyłączając ze złością palnik i próbując zeskrobać z patelni zwęglone resztki ostatniego naleśnika, klnąc w żywe kamienie. Głosy z drugiego pokoju dowodziły, że małego do tego stopnia zajął jakiś film, że nawet trzęsienie ziemi i pożar jednocześnie nie mogłyby go oderwać od ekranu. Draco zaś wysączył do końca kawę i sięgnął po talerz z naleśnikami, które udało się usmażyć w całości.

- Dobra, z tą aluzją masz rację. Ze skłonnością do ubarwiania również, ale to cecha artysty, którego sztuką jest jego własne życie. Czytałeś może zapiski Baudelaire'a? On określił, jaki powinien być dandys i to ubarwianie jest właśnie częścią tworzenia mojego wizerunku. Oczywiście nie oczekuję, by ktoś tak gruboskórny, jak ty, zrozumiał, o czym mówię – Draco przerwał na chwilę swój beznamiętny wywód, by ukroić kawałek złożonego już i posmarowanego marmoladą naleśnika i włożyć go do ust. Przeżuł, połknął, po czym kontynuował – Co do mojego planu, również masz rację. Ale przyczyną takiej sytuacji jest nikt inny, jak tylko ty. Co prawda już się pogodziłem z rolą niańki… I ten mały nawet mi się spodobał. Mam tylko jeden warunek: nie wtrącisz się, gdy będę go kształcił na Ślizgona.

- O, nie, mój drogi – przerwał mu Harry, który zrezygnował z bezowocnych prób doprowadzenia patelni do stanu używalności i wstawił ją do zlewu, zalewając wodą. Przysiadł się do parapetu obok Malfoya z własnym talerzem i też zaczął jeść – Jeśli twoje metody będą zakrawały na łamanie Praw Człowieka czy Dziecka, będę musiał interweniować.

Draco westchnął cierpiętniczo.

- Ograniczasz moją sztukę życia, jaką tworzę każdym mym oddechem – stwierdził z emfazą, wznosząc teatralnie dłoń do skroni.

- Przykro mi, wychowanie dziecka to nie zabawa.

- Życie to zabawa, a sztuka to ja – podsumował w natchnieniu swoje założenia Draco.

Potter wyartykułował jakiś nie dający się zapisać pomruk dezaprobaty, mając usta pełne naleśnika z serem. Draco opuścił rękę i naraz spoważniał, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem przez okno.

- Wiesz… - odezwał się cicho. Harry spojrzał na niego badawczo, przełykając pośpiesznie – Nie dostrzegłeś chyba tylko jednego.

- Czego?

Draco odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał prosto w oczy, zaskakująco szczerze, miękko i jakby… żałośnie.

- Brakuje mi ciebie.

Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy się przesłyszał, czy ktoś się wielosokował w Malfoya i teraz robi sobie z niego niesmaczne, sentymentalne żarty,

- Zostawiasz mnie samego na całe dnie. Nie mogę się stąd ruszyć, spotkać z kimkolwiek – Draco westchnął gorzko, odkładając sztućce na talerz i trąc rękami oczy, znienacka bardzo zmęczony i ludzki - Zabini wyjechał gdzieś w cholerę, Pansy wciąż zmienia miejsca zamieszkania i już nawet przestała wysyłać sowy z listami. Do Crabba to cała wyprawa by była, na kilka dni. Czuję się strasznie opuszczony. A ty wciąż gdzieś wychodzisz, kręcisz się, udzielasz, załatwiasz, ciągle cię nie ma, ciągle w biegu, zmęczony, traktujący mnie jak jakąś maskotkę, którą można chwilę się pobawić w domu, ale na dłuższą metę jest męcząca. Tak się właśnie czuję. A ty tego nie widzisz. Więc nie mów, że mnie dobrze znasz. Być może znasz za mało. Być może nie poświęcasz wystarczająco dużo uwagi. To wszystko. Nie zdziw się, jak naprawdę cię kiedyś opuszczę, nie wytrzymam tego długo. Wiesz, w końcu myślę tylko o sobie. Muszę dbać o siebie i moją sztukę – uśmiechnął się smutno.

Harry w absolutnym bezruchu wysłuchał tego wyznania. A gdy Draco już skończył, bez słowa pochyli się w krześle i objął delikatnie Malfoya, jakby był kimś bardzo, bardzo kruchym. Blondyn przywarł do niego, wtulił się jak dziecko, opierając czoło o ramię Harry'ego. Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę, nie zwracając uwagi na stygnące na talerzach naleśniki, na ryczący telewizor, na nieuświadomionego jedenastolatka i inne mało ważne sprawy. Liczyli się tylko oni, nic więcej. Tylko to było ważne. Oni i ten uścisk. Niepowtarzalną więź, którą udało im się nawiązać, a którą można tak łatwo, nawet niechcący, przerwać.

- Przepraszam cię – szepnął cicho, bardzo, bardzo cicho Harry. Ale Draco najwyraźniej usłyszał, bo skinął ledwie dostrzegalnie głową i wyciągnął ręce, odwzajemniając uścisk.

_He claims that he knows you, says it's written in the stars, _

_Do you believe this bullshit?_

- Zmęczyłeś go nieźle, skoro usnął przed telewizorem. Przyznaj się, jak żeś go musztrował? – dopytywał się Harry z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach. Szli ręka w rękę jakąś cichą uliczką. Powoli robiło się już ciemno, gwarny Londyn gadał sam do siebie gdzieś w okolicach centrum, napawając się blaskiem neonów i świateł. Tu zaś było spokojnie, rzędy starych domostw stały dostojnie wzdłuż ulicy. Latarnie jeszcze stały ślepe i zapomniane. Nieliczni przechodnie pojawiali się od czasu do czasu, częściej przemknął jakiś samochód.

Harry już dawno znalazł tą dzielnicę i chciał ją bardzo pokazać Draco, bo pomyślał, że przypomną mu atmosferę, w jakiej się wychowywał: dostojeństwa, tradycji i staroświeckości. Ostoją właśnie tych wartości wydawała się ta cicha uliczka, co prawda może zbyt cicha i zapomniana, ale właśnie dlatego tak miło się nią spacerowało. Szczególnie, gdy wreszcie znalazło się czas, by poświęcić go całkowicie drugiej osobie.

- Wiesz, uważam, że niepotrzebnie zostawiłeś tą kartkę z zapewnieniem, że na pewno wrócimy i żeby się nie martwił. Chłopak powinien być twardy. Ty go rozpieszczasz – mówił Darco tonem specjalisty od wychowywania młodych Ślizgonów.

Harry zaśmiał się, z czułością patrząc na blondyna.

- A ty może jeszcze mi wmówisz, że sam nie jesteś rozpieszczony?

Blondyn spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Nie masz za grosz szacunku do mojej osoby – poskarżył się.

Szli przed siebie, wdychając głęboko chłodne powietrze coraz bardziej panoszącego się wieczoru, wchłaniając niepowtarzalną atmosferę uliczki i po prostu czerpiąc radość z prostego faktu, że są we dwójkę, ręka w rękę, noga w nogę, nieświadomie synchronizując swój krok. Przekomarzali się, dogadywali, milczeli zgodnie. Nie śpieszyli się, mieli dużo czasu tylko dla siebie. A uliczka ciągnęła się jak gdyby w nieskończoność, wydłużana jeszcze ich wolnym krokiem. Było im absolutnie dobrze.

- Harry…

- Hm?

- Wiesz…

- No co?

- W tym świetle twoje oczy wyglądają, jakby były tak ciemnozielone, że prawie czarne.

- Naprawdę? I jak z tym wyglądam?

- Nie jest ci zbytnio do twarzy, zresztą, jak w większości twoich ubrań.

- Dalej nie możesz się pogodzić z tym, że odważyłem się sam sobie cokolwiek kupić.

- Już ci mówiłem, co sądzę o twoim guście.

- Tak, bardzo dosadnie. Szczególnie dużo mi powiedziało to, że spaliłeś mi prawie wszystkie ciuchy w Hogwarcie.

- Ach, to były czasy…

- Zachowywałeś się jak ostatni dupek, wiesz?

- Jak ty mogłeś to wytrzymać, biedaku.

- No, właśnie nie wiem, jak mogłem. Dolałeś mi jakiegoś eliksiru na wzmocnienie do soku dyniowego?

- Wtedy nie zniżyłbym się do tego, by cokolwiek ci wlewać gdziekolwiek.

- No, nie powiem, to zabrzmiało dosyć dwuznacznie.

- Bo miało. Musisz się wreszcie nauczyć, że co trzecie zdanie Ślizgona ma ukryte podteksty.

- Och, doprawdy… Godne zapamiętania. Przypomnę ci to, jak będziesz mnie błagał, bym ci zrobił jutro rano jajecznicę. Zapytam cię o ukryty podtekst. Zobaczysz. A ty będziesz umierał z głodu, a ja nie zrobię ci śniadania, bo będę się doszukiwał podtekstów.

- To dowodzi twojej ignorancji. Jajecznica też ma swoje podteksty.

- No, ciekawe jakie.

- Powiem ci, jak do tego dojrzejesz.

- Hej, co ty wyprawiasz?

- Sprawdzam, jaki teraz masz kolor oczu.

- I jaki?

- Teraz są prawie czarne.

- Ekhym… Długo będziesz tak sprawdzał?

- Idiota. Domyśl się wreszcie podtekstu, który kryje się w kimś, kto trzyma swoją twarz centymetr od twojej twarzy i wcale nie ogląda twoich oczu, tylko usta.

- Och.

_Grant him his black-eyed fantasy_

Catatonia – Bleed


	6. ZBYT GENIALNY

**6.**** ZBYT GENIALNY**

_You know the time to act is now do-da-do_

_Before the sands of time run out do-da-do_

Telefon w środku panującego w jednopokojowym mieszkaniu na drugim piętrze rozgardiaszu był prawie niemożliwy do usłyszenia. Prawdę mówiąc, to albo niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, albo zamierzone działanie, że Draco półleżał na tapczanie, mając tuż obok aparat, ustawiony na półeczce nocnej. Odkąd Archie z nimi zamieszkał, telewizyjne wrzaski zadomowiły się na dobre i już nikt nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na rozbrzmiewające w całym domu decybele. Oprócz tego przez otwarte okno razem z lekkim wiatrem, wybrzuszającym rytmicznie firankę, do pokoju wpadał gwar wielkomiejski, pełen warczenia samochodów, stłumionych rozmów, pokrzykiwań, klaksonów, syren policyjnych i poszczekiwania psa sąsiadów z trzeciego piętra. Jakby tego wszystkiego nie było dość, smarkacz usadowiony wygodnie przed ekranem paplał do siebie, komentując na głos i wybuchając drwiącym śmiechem – była to część treningu na dobrego Ślizgona. Draco zadał małemu ćwiczenia w zajadliwych komentarzach, błyskawicznych ripostach i innych lingwistycznych złośliwościach, więc Archie z lubością śledząc wydarzenia w telewizorze, wyostrzał swój język. Akurat znów leciała ta sama japońska kreskówka, co tego pamiętnego poranka, w którym ta dwójka się poznała. Tym razem jednak Malfoy już nie dociekał, dlaczego czerwonowłosy wariat z podwójnym granatem na plecach nie ma brwi, a idiota w pomarańczowym dresie napina się, balansując na barierkach i pokrzykując od czasu do czasu. W takie sprawy lepiej nie wnikać.

Telefon, duży, niezgrabny, czerwony aparat ze staromodną tarczą do wykręcania cyfr był już zainstalowany w mieszkaniu, gdy się tu sprowadzili. Korzystali z niego lokatorzy, którym Harry wynajął zakupione mieszkanie na ten ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Porozdawali numer swoim znajomym i prawdopodobnie nie zawiadomili wszystkich o przeprowadzce – bo od czasu do czasu dzwonili jacyś dziwni ludzie, domagając się w łamanym angielskim jakiegoś Stacha albo Marioli, a gdy dowiadywali się, że tacy tu już nie mieszkają, w słuchawce odzywała się wiązanka przekleństw w niepokojącym, słowiańskim narzeczu. Harry'ego najwyraźniej to denerwowało, bo po każdym z takich telefonów biegał po mieszkaniu, wykrzykując coś o barbarzyńskich zwyczajach tych nieodpowiedzialnych Polaków, ale Draco bardzo bawiły takie sytuacje i chętnie odbierał każdy telefon. Archie zaczął się naśmiewać, że wujek Dra, jak nazywał Malfoya, ćwiczy swój ślizgoński, cięty język na obcokrajowcach, ale Harry wiedział, że tak naprawdę blondyn próbuje ukryć fascynację mugolskimi wynalazkami i do tej pory nie może sobie wyobrazić, jakim cudem bez żadnej magii można kablami przesłać czyjś głos.

O tej fascynacji zaś najdobitniej świadczył ekspres do kawy, zajmujący należne mu miejsce na blacie w kuchni. Gdy nikt nie patrzył, Draco stał pochylony nad nim, obserwując z półotwartymi ustami proces wytwarzania jego ukochanego napoju, kropla po kropli.

Na co dzień telefon stał nieużywany, ku tajonej rozpaczy Malfoya. Nie dzwonili do nikogo, bo w sumie do kogo mieliby dzwonić. Nikt z ich przyjaciół nie używał takich urządzeń. Subtelne napomknienia o, na ten przykład, daniu Dursleyom znaku życia, bo przecież – było, nie było – są w końcu rodziną Harry'ego, kończyły się zazwyczaj na dobitnym pokazaniu przez Pottera pięścią, co o tym pomyśle sądzi.

No cóż, takie są efekty życia z niedelikatnym prymitywem.

Draco wiedział jak się zachować. Zawsze.

Wychwyciwszy swoimi niezwykle czułymi, arystokratycznymi uszami dzwonek telefonu, ledwie wybijający się pośród kakofonii całej reszty dźwięków, władczo zawołał do Archiego, by przyciszył to głupie pudło i z łaski swojej sam także się zamknął. Następnie podniósł się na tapczanie, przyjął swobodną pozę znudzonego dandysa, podniósł kącik ust w wystudiowanym, cynicznym uśmiechu i stłumił ogarniające go podniecenie. Tak przygotowany, bo wciąż nie wierzył do końca, że rozmawiając przez telefon druga osoba nie ma możliwości go widzieć, sięgnął ręką po słuchawkę.

- Halo?... – rzucił zblazowanym tonem i od razu przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, czy aby nie przesadził, ale zaraz zniknęła, bo odpowiedział mu nienaganną angielszczyzną rzeczowy, sztucznie zabarwiony słodyczą głos. Draco wygiął usta w szerszym uśmiechu. Trafiony zatopiony. Nikt nie może się mu oprzeć.

Kokieteryjnie zakręcając loka na palcu, zamienił parę zdań z nieznajomym, odprężając się coraz bardziej. Nie, facet z pewnością nie mógł go teraz widzieć. Leżąc w dezabilu na tapczanie, otoczony poduszkami i zwiniętymi kocami, obstawiony kartonem z sokiem pomarańczowym z jednej, a paczką z płatkami kukurydzianymi, które chrupał właśnie na sucho, z drugiej… O, nie, chrupki właśnie spadły na podłogę, rozsypując się na dywanie. Draco nie przejął się tym ani odrobinę, skupiając się na nieśpiesznej rozmowie tak, by jak najlepiej ją rozegrać. W miarę pertraktacji, jego sztuczny uśmiech nieświadomie unosił coraz wyżej górną wargę, pokazując rząd białych zębów. Z miną rozemocjonowanego spiskowca wreszcie dołożył słuchawkę na widełki, całkowicie zadowolony z życia. Wyciągnął się na poduszkach i założył ręce na kark, gniotąc przy okazji walające się luzem na tapczanie płatki.

- No co tam znowu wymyśliłeś, mistrzu? – spytał nieziemsko zaciekawiony Archie, puszczając do Draco porozumiewawcze perskie oko oddanego zausznika. Do tej pory siedział jak mysz pod miotłą, spijając każde słowo z ust Malfoya.

- Jestem genialny – wymruczał Draco, przeciągając się rozkosznie – Gdzie moje lusterko, gdzież ono jest, muszę spojrzeć na tę boską twarz wspaniałego, zabójczo przystojnego i piekielnie inteligentnego szczęściarza, jakim jestem!...

Archie wykrzywił się, rozczarowany. Zdążył poznać wujka Dra na tyle, by wiedzieć, że taka odpowiedź oznacza tylko jedno.

- Nic nie zaszło – rzucił poważnie Malfoy, przewiercając chłopaka zimnym spojrzeniem seryjnego mordercy.

Nie zamierza nic wyjaśnić.

Mały westchnął cierpiętniczo i odwrócił się do telewizora, podgłaszając na powrót głos. W pokoju rozbrzmiało gromkie: „I can't lose here!", okraszone bojowym okrzykiem.

- Nie stać cię na nic oryginalniejszego? – spytał z pogardą Archie, wracając do ćwiczeń.

- W twoim glosie słychać za mało wstrętu, popracuj nad tym – Draco wstał ruchem leniwego kota, ostatecznie wygniatając szczątki płatków rozrzuconych po całym tapczanie i najbliższym kawałku podłogi. Wydął wargi, mijając leżący na podłodze, otwarty słoikiem z powidłami, którymi zajadał się w trakcie ćwiczeń smakracz i pomaszerował do łazienki. Po drodze zahaczył jeszcze o wiszący na drzwiach kalendarz z rojącymi się nad boiskiem Armatami z Chudley, które Harry uwielbiał, więc Draco z cierpiętniczą miną znosił jakoś te plebejskie zwyczaje i kiczowate gadżety, świadczące o wybitnym braku gustu, walające się po ich mieszkaniu.

Draco w skupieniu przeanalizował sierpień, kalkulując coś bezgłośnie i dzióbiąc kolejne daty palcem. Skończywszy, uśmiechnął się do siebie z triumfem.

- Jestem genialny, zaprawdę, jestem…. – zanucił do siebie cicho i dumnym, stanowczym krokiem, niczym wódz rzymski wracający ze zwycięskiej bitwy, wkroczył do łazienki. Przywitał go kojący zapach tuzina specyfików, tłoczących się pod lustrem, a w samym lustrze – jego własna, uśmiechnięta przebiegle twarz.

_I know that I could never_

_Fall from grace, I'm far too clever_

_I will achieve my destiny do-da-do_

_My stars assent a certainty do-da-do_

_I know that I could never_

_Fall from grace, I'm far too clever do-do_

- W takim razie nie ma wyjścia, dzisiaj idziemy na Pokątną – oznajmił stanowczo Draco, gdy wszyscy trzej pochylali się właśnie nad wyjętym z koperty listem, napisanym pewną ręką Lupina. O świcie przyleciała do nich sowa z Hogwartu, przynosząc zaproszenie dla Archiego wraz z listą książek i potrzebnych przyborów. Potter i Malfoy byli zajęci właśnie ukrywaniem przed sobą nawzajem wzruszenia, wywołanego wspomnieniem o ich pierwszym liście, jaki dostali od profesora Dumbeldora i o podekscytowaniu, jakie ich ogarnęło podczas wizyty na Pokątnej tuż przed początkiem ich pierwszego roku. Odwracając wzrok i kontemplując sprzęty kuchenne, nie zwracali zupełnie uwagi na piszczącego z uciechy, rozentuzjazmowanego smarkacza, który odtańcowywał na jednej nodze jakiś dziki taniec, polegający głównie na kręceniu się w kółko i wymachiwaniu rękami. Ściskany w rekach list furkotał w powietrzu.

- Hm, pamiętasz może… – odezwał się znienacka Harry, puszczając mimo uwagę o pójściu na Pokątną. Był zmęczony, nieziemsko zmęczony i ten dzień zamierzał spędzić na byczeniu się w domu i wylegiwaniu na tapczanie obok Draco – Pamiętasz, jak się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy u madame Malkin, szaty na wszystkie okazje? Merlinie, nie zapomnę tego szyldu do końca życia… Tak śmiesznie przeciągałeś sylaby…

- Nie śmiesznie, tylko dostojnie, to duża różnica – wytknął Draco, uśmiechając się do wspomnień – Dzisiaj jeszcze zobaczysz ten szyld, jemy śniadanie, ubieramy się i lecimy migiem na zakupy!

Harry się skrzywił i już zamierzał wyrazić swój gorący protest, gdy został przegłosowany przez aklamację przez Archiego, który uwiesił się na Malfoyu, wrzeszcząc: „Zakupy, zakupy, magia, czarodzieje!" i inne nieskładne wyrazy, wymachując przy tym znacząco listem.

- No, tak się Ślizgon nie zachowuje. Pamiętaj, Ślizgoni nie pokazują zbytnio emocji. To, primo, plebejskie, a secundo, odsłania wrogom słabe punkty. I wiedz, że nikomu nie można ufać, nikogo nie wolno być pewnym. Dlatego nawet w gronie przyjaciół nie pozwalaj sobie na takie wybuchy, bo stracisz reputację i…

- Och, zamknij się, Draco – przerwał mu Harry, opadając ze stęknięciem na taboret – Niech cię cieszy jak każde normalne dziecko. Archie, skoro nikomu nie wolno wierzyć, jemu też nigdy do końca nie wierz, to stary oszust.

Chłopak obłapił jeszcze mocniej Malfoya i zrobił oburzoną minę, na chwilę przestając wymachiwać listem i podrygiwać.

- To mój mistrz! – powiedział, jakby to rozwiązywało wszystkie problemy i rozwiewało wątpliwości.

- Obojętne, obaj jesteście pokręceni. Ja nigdzie dziś się nie wybieram, idźcie beze mnie.

Draco zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na Pottera spod półprzymkniętych powiek wzrokiem mówiącym: „zrobisz-to-co-ci-karzę". Odplątał z siebie smarkacza, wywołując jęk dezaprobaty, odstawiając go na ziemię i oparł ręce na biodrach.

- Nie ma nawet mowy – wycedził zimno – Nie po to czekam tyle na ciebie, żeby się gdzieś wyrwać, żebyś się wymigiwał. Poza tym, to ty go tu sprowadziłeś, nie ja – wskazał sugestywnie, o kim mówi – I to ty jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny.

Harry prychnął i poczochrał sobie włosy na głowie obiema rękami. Ziewnął, przetarł dłońmi oczy. Draco stał nad nim, przeczekując te retardacyjne manipulacje. Archie zawisł w oczekiwaniu na jednej nodze, uczepiony ręki blondyna. Obaj wyglądali jak drużyna interwencyjna, gotowa w każdej chwili do akcji, jeśli obiekt się sprzeciwi.

Potter westchnął z głębi serca, wznosząc oczy do nieba. Nie znalazłszy go tam, gdzie powinno być, bo dzieliło go od niego jakieś trzy kolejne piętra i dach, zamknął powieki.

- Dobrze. Skoro muszę, pójdziemy.

Wybuch radości Archiego był niczym w porównaniu do przyprawiające o dreszcze lśnienia w szarych oczach Draco, lśnienia, zapowiadającego coś wielkiego, acz niekoniecznie przyjemnego. Niestety, a może na szczęście, Harry nie miał okazji zauważyć owego błysku, bo właśnie bardziej interesowała go zawartość chlebaka niż podejrzane ogniki w czyichkolwiek oczach.

Po pośpiesznym, przerywanym wybuchami niekontrolowanego entuzjazmu śniadaniu, zebrali się jak grzeczna wycieczka w przedpokoju, szykując do wyjścia. Gdy wreszcie drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły, a zamek zachrobotał, ruszyli przez zatłoczony, spocony, gwarny Londyn wprost do Dziurawego Kotła. Archie chłonął wszystkie niesamowitości wytrzeszczonymi niebezpiecznie oczami; nawet uszy wydawały się jakby bardziej wystające, skupione na odbieraniu wszystkich wrażeń i zapamiętywaniu ich jak najdokładniej.

Sztuczka z cegłami wywołała okrzyk niedowierzania, ale widok ulicy Pokątnej w całej jej czarodziejskiej niezwyczajności, omal nie doprowadziła chłopaka do natychmiastowego zejścia. Ścisnął mocno dłonie opiekunów, którzy prowadzili go między sobą, tak mocno, że aż syknęli z bólu.

- Naprawdę i ja jestem czarodziejem?... – wyszeptał podekscytowany, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć.

Wpadli w sam środek gęstego tłumu dziwacznie poubieranych, zaaferowanych, śpieszących się ludzi. Od porozlepianych plakatów, ogłoszeń, wystaw, migających od ruchomych zdjęć, połyskujących napisów, wijących się liter i oślepiających neonów można było dostać oczopląsu. Gdzie nie spoczęło oko, tam wszystko się ruszało, furkotało, drżało lub wydawało dźwięki. Oszołomieni nagłą zmianą otoczenia, chwilę przyzwyczajali się do tempa ulicy. Powoli skierowali się w górę Pokątnej, najpierw do Ollivandra, jako że różdżka była najważniejsza. I najlżejsza do noszenia – targać wszędzie za sobą stos książek to głupota, więc ustalili już w drodze, że Esy i Floresy zostawią na koniec.

- Słuchajcie, ja mam kilka interesów, które mi zajmą sporo czasu, więc najlepiej będzie, jak się rozdzielimy. Spotkamy się w kawiarni u Floriana, może być? No to na razie.

Draco znikł równie szybko, jak powiedział jednym tchem te kilka słów, tak, że Harry nie zdążył zareagować. Razem z Archim stali chwilę, zamurowani kompletnie, mrugając intensywnie i zastanawiając się, czy to nie była jakaś iluzja lub zaklęcie. Malfoya nie było, już zdążył się ulotnić.

- Co to było? – wydukał mały.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Mówiłem, że to stary oszust – westchnął Potter, prowadząc ich dalej, bo czarodzieje zaczęli ich potrącać z niezadowoleniem, że tamują ruch bez powodu.

- Mówiłeś – potwierdził Archie.

- Tylko się nie ucz od niego takich zagrywek.

- Jakem przyszły Ślizgon, będę.

- Każdy z was jest niereformowalny.

- Jaki? – spytał chłopak, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie, nic. Nic obraźliwego. Po prostu nie potrafię zrozumieć waszego sposobu myślenia. A chyba powinienem, dla swojego własnego dobra.

Archie się zaśmiał, podskakując parę razy dla rozgrzewki.

- Poradzimy sobie bez niego! Gdzie ten Lavender?

- Ollivander, mały, Ollivander…

- Nie jestem mały!

- Nie jesteś mały, mały.

- Przestań!

_Boy sees, boy takes, boy hooked_

_And the subject's closed_

Zdążyli zrobić wszystkie potrzebne zakupy i te całkowicie zbędne też, obejrzeć wszystkie co ciekawsze sklepy z obu stron ulicy, obejść z dziesięć razy te, które spodobały się Archiemu szczególnie, pokłócić się z jakimiś dzieciakami (w ramach treningu, jak zaznaczył sprawca całego zajścia po fakcie) i potrącić poważnie kilkanaście niewinnych osób, zanim kompletnie wykończeni nie padli na ławeczce przy stoliku w kawiarni Floriana Fortesque. Zamówili podwójne lody ze strzelającą na języku posypką i diabli wiedzą, czym jeszcze, po czym zamilkli, całkiem zadowoleni z wyników wyprawy. Słońce chyliło się z wolna ku zachodowi, zaglądając ciekawie za horyzont gdzieś daleko, za zabudowaniami. Z perspektywy ulicy Pokątnej widać było tylko niebo zabarwione delikatną, pomarańczową poświatą. Lekki wiatr muskał od czasu do czasu falbany wielkiego parasola, pod którym ustawiono większość stolików. Tak - liżąc spokojnie lody, czując mrowienie na języku i wystawiając twarz na podmuchy ciepłego wiatru, bez żadnych zobowiązań, cieni spoczywających na przyszłości, przerażających czarnoksiężników w perspektywie czasu i innych nieprzyjemnych perspektyw życie było wręcz sielanką. Harry wyciągnął leniwie nogi na całą długość, przy okazji omal nie popełniając niechcący zamachu na przechodzącego Floriana. Ten pokiwał mu groźnie palcem, ale oczy się mu śmiały. Najwyraźniej tak samo jak Harry'emu, przypomniały mu się czasy, gdy Potter siadywał tu i nadrabiał zaległości podczas którychś wakacji. Od tamtej pory Potter bardzo wyrósł. I tak wiele się zmieniło.

Nie, tak właściwie Harry nie czuł się wcale starszy ani doroślejszy, mężniejszy albo bardziej samodzielny. Czuł się taki sam, jak wtedy, gdy mieszkał w komórce pod schodami – tylko teraz miałby kłopoty ze zmieszczeniem się w takim małym pomieszczeniu. Po prostu urósł, ale tylko na zewnątrz. W środku zaś nie zmienił się ani trochę.

Liznął po raz kolejny loda z błogą miną, całkowicie pozwalając przejąć się letniemu popołudniu. Obok niego przyszły Ślizgon oddawał się kontemplacji skwierczących na jego dłoni kawałków posypki, od czasu do czasu dźgając je palcem i zmuszając do intensywniejszego tańca. Czubek języka miał wysunięty w skupieniu, a rozpuszczający się lód w drugiej ręce spływał beztrosko aż do łokcia chłopaka, skapując na ziemię.

Harry roześmiał się serdecznie na ten widok i pomyślał, że jednak odrobinę przesadził. Chyba wydoroślał bardziej, niż mu się zdawało, tylko sam nie wiedział, kiedy i jak.

Tak samo jak z Draco. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy i jak jego śmiertelny wróg stał się dla niego najbliższą i najukochańszą osobą, bez której nie wyobrażał sobie życia.

Rozejrzał się uważnie, analizując każdą osobę w wielobarwnym, już lekko przerzedzonym tłumie czarodziejów, szukając wzrokiem Malfoya. Brakowało go tutaj, na tej ławce, tuż obok. Brakowało bijącego od jego ciała ciepła, gdy nieświadomie stykali się bokami. Brakowało jego drwiącego wygięcia ust, maniery i egzaltowanych wypowiedzi. Najbardziej zaś brakowało tej ciepłej, niesprecyzowanej emocji czającej się gdzieś w głębi jego szarych, kryształowych oczu.

Harry powiercił się na ławce, nagle nie mogąc sobie znaleźć wygodnej pozycji do siedzenia.

Powinien już wrócić. Gdzie on się w ogóle podziewa? Dokąd go poniosło? To jasne, że poszedłby z małym sam, gdyby nie miał „czegoś do załatwienia". Wykorzystał go po raz kolejny, jakżeby inaczej. Jak zawsze dał się nabrać na tę udawaną pretensję o brak zainteresowania. Bo gdy Draco naprawdę pokazywał uczucia, robił to w o wiele inny, zawoalowany czy wręcz wstydliwy sposób. Byłby zdolny do pieprzenia się z kimś w miejscu publicznym, ale jeśli w grę wchodziły uczucia poważne, nie lubił się z nimi odsłaniać. To psuło mu reputację, jak mówił. Harry wszystko to doskonale wiedział, ale za każdym razem dawał się nabrać z czystego, gryfońskiego sentymentu i łatwowierności.

Gdzie ten paskudny drań polazł!

Schrupał końcówkę wafelka po lodzie, sprawdził stan topnienia porcji Archiego, po czym westchnął zniecierpliwiony i znów zaczął szukać wzrokiem Draco.

- Poważnie mówię, jak wróci, powiem mu do słuchu kilka słów i nie będą wcale przyjemne… - wymruczał do siebie z pasją, nieświadomie zaciskając mocniej pięści.

- Oooch, już nie mogę się doczekać! – szepnął mu znienacka niski, kokieteryjny głos.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i zmierzył nagannym spojrzeniem stojącego za jego plecami blondyna, targającego w obu rękach wypchane czymś siatki i błyskającego szerokim uśmiechem jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Wujek Dra! – rozpromienił się Archie, wymachując kapiącym lodem. Draco uchylił się zręcznie od nadlatującej serii kropli stopionego loda.

- Czyś ty stracił poczucie czasu do reszty, księżniczko ty moja? – warknął Potter, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy moja kwoczka się zamartwiała? – rzucił przesadnie słodko Malfoy, mrużąc oczy w szerokim, sztucznym uśmiechu.

Zmierzyli się nawzajem zabójczymi spojrzeniami, po czym naraz wybuchli śmiechem z siebie nawzajem.

- Siadaj i pokazuj, co to za interesy masz w tych torbach – Harry klepnął w miejsce obok siebie na ławce, z czego skwapliwie skorzystał Draco. Rozsiadł się wygodnie, mrucząc, że jest skonany i że natychmiast potrzebuje lodów kawowo-śmietankowych z polewą czekoladową i listkiem mięty po to, by przedłużyć choć odrobinę swą chylącą się ku końcowi egzystencję. Potter puścił tą wypowiedź mimo uszu i z zaciekawieniem zaczął dobierać się do siatek, które znienacka Draco zaczął zaciekle przed nim bronić, przyciskając do podołka.

- Ty brutalu! Przestań w tej chwili, ludzie patrzą! – zapiszczał przy tym dziewczęco, na tyle przenikliwie, że przyjmujący zamówienie parę stolików dalej Florian odwrócił się i podniósł znacząco brwi. Harry spiekł buraka.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, udając, że nic nie zaszło i puszczając siatki.

- Bronię moją prywatność, a co, nie wolno? – powiedział Draco, z godnością chowając torby pod pachą z drugiej strony i obwijając sobie uszy wokół łokcia na wypadek kolejnej napaści.

- Ale nie takimi sposobami… Zaraz, jaką prywatność? Co ty przede mną ukrywasz?

- Nic… To będzie niespodzianka, nic się nie martw – rozpromienił się blondyn, zakładając nogę na nogę i klepiąc lekko Harry'ego po udzie.

- Jaka niespodzianka, jaka? – wychylił się zza Pottera Archie, strzelając ciekawskim spojrzeniem.

- Ach, zobaczycie w swoim czasie – odparł z godnością Draco, unosząc tajemniczo jedną brew – A teraz poproszę o loda. Harry. Rusz się.

- Co ja jestem, twój skrzat domowy? – oburzył się na to Potter, jednocześnie próbując zepchnąć włażącego na niego Archiego, który chciał być bliżej wujka Dra i przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, co było utrudnione, gdy siedział z drugiej strony. Mocując się z małym, Harry poczuł, że i on zaczyna się kleić od stopniałego loda. Zaczynał mieć już tego wszystkiego dość. W końcu się poddał, zwiesiwszy w zrezygnowaniu ręce, a Archie rozsiadł się wygodnie na jego kolanach z triumfującym uśmiechem. W międzyczasie Draco zamówił swojego loda samodzielnie, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Floriana, który z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się zapasom dwójki siedzącej obok.

- Słuchajcie, mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia – zaczął blondyn, gdy Fortesque oddalił się do wnętrza lokalu – Wakacje się kończą, mamy mało czasu, zanim mały pojedzie do Hogwartu, a my zaczniemy szkolenie na aurorów. Jedźmy nad morze.

- Nad morze! – westchnął w zachwycie Archie – Nigdy nie widziałem morza! Wujku Harry, wujku Harry, jedźmy nad morze! Jedźmy!

Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo po raz tysięczny tego dnia.

- Ja też nigdy nie byłem nad morzem. Ale mam pracę.

- Nie przejmuj się tym – machnął ręką Draco, wyginając z pogardą usta – Znajdź sobie jakieś zastępstwo na kilka dni i już będziesz miał wolny cały tydzień. Możemy nawet ze sobą wziąć kogoś. Na przykład Hermionę.

- Albo Rona.

- Kto to jest Ron i Hermina?- zaczął się dopytywać Archie, ale został całkowicie zignorowany.

- Niech ci będzie, może być nawet Ron. Ale jedźmy jeszcze w tym tygodniu! – targował się z błyskiem w oku Malfoy.

- I co, myślisz, że się znajdą jeszcze gdzieś miejsca w samym środku sezonu…

- Ale się z ciebie sceptyk zrobił, na brodę Merlina i wszystkie jego złote zęby! – jęknął Draco, teatralnie wywracając oczami.

- Nad morze, nad morze! – wiercił się na kolanach Archie, jednocześnie potrząsając ramionami Harry'ego.

Potter przymknął powieki, pomyślał chwilę, rozważając w głowie wszystkie za i przeciw. Wyobraziwszy sobie Draco na plaży, w samym stroju kąpielowym, lśniącego białą skórą torsu na tle białego piasku, opromienionego słońcem blondyna, wyginającego się na ręczniku w niedwuznacznej pozie… skapitulował.

- W porządku więc. Nad morze – zwiesił głowę.

- Yes! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Draco i Archie, przybijając piątkę.

- A nad morzem – uniósł rękę blondyn, celując prosto w niebo – Sex on the beach!

Harry, Archie i Florian, nadchodzący właśnie z kawowo-śmietankowym lodem z polewą czekoladową i listkiem mięty, zamarli w połowie ruchu, gapiąc się szeroko wytrzeszczonymi oczami na szatańsko uśmiechniętego Dracona.

- No co? – rzucił wesoło blondyn, śmiejąc się bez skrępowania.

_Worst case scenario becomes real_

_No clever clevers can dissuade do-da-do_

_From tougher substance I was made do-da-do_

_I know that I could never _

_Fall from grace, I'm far too clever do-do_

Catatonia – Game on


	7. ZAGUBIONY UMYSŁ

**7. ZAGUBIONY UMYSŁ**

_Lost and troubled minds_

_They can never bring sunshine_

_They only bring daylight_

_The sense in everything has gone away_

- Zdradzę ci sekret – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem Malfoy, pochylając się nad Archiem i podnosząc zawadiacko lewą brew – A tak właściwie, kolejny tajnik sztuki bycia Ślizgonem. Słuchaj więc uważnie.

Chłopak natychmiast zamarł w oczekiwaniu, z zachłanną determinacją zamieniając się w słuch. Draco zaś obejrzał z lubością swojego loda, wdychając aromat kawy, nieśpiesznie go liznął, spoglądając przy tym przelotnie na Harry'ego i z gracją założył nogę na nogę. Potter odwrócił wzrok i spróbował zatuszować nagłe skrępowanie delikatnym kaszlnięciem.

- Nie wyjaśniałem ci jeszcze, jak obchodzić się z osobnikami szlachetnymi, porządnymi i jednocześnie dość wstydliwymi, nieprawdaż? Droczenie się z nimi na pewnym gruncie jest niesamowicie zabawne, ale przede wszystkim, upokarza ich. Upokorzenie jest podstawowym czynnikiem doprowadzającym do poniżenia i zdewaluowania nawet we własnych oczach danej jednostki, a zatem do uczynienia jej słabszą i podatniejszą na twoje manipulacje.

Draco przerwał, zorientowawszy się, że zbaraniała mina Archiego wskazuje dobitnie na procent zrozumienia przez niego tej zbyt elokwentnej jak na jedenastolatka wypowiedzi. Już otworzył usta, by wyjaśnić to, co powiedział w jakichś prostszych słowach i ewentualnie na przykładzie, gdy przerwał mu zdecydowanie Harry, zatykając dłońmi uszy trzymanego na kolanach smarkacza.

- Ty go demoralizujesz, a ja nie mogę na to pozwolić – powiedział stanowczo w słusznym oburzeniu – Przestań mu tłoczyć do głowy jakieś idiotyczne zasady, to dziecko, a nie zabawka.

Archie szarpnął się gwałtownie, próbując odepchnąć od siebie nadopiekuńcze, ale bezsprzecznie silne ręce najlepszego ścigającego w historii Hogwartu.

- Przesadzasz, to nic złego… - zaśmiał się Draco, skupiając uwagę na swoim lodzie.

- Nie, wcale. Po prostu wychodzi z ciebie odwrócony system wartości, wpojony przez pewne osoby…

- Jak śmiesz!...

Draco ścisnął zbyt mocno wafelek, który zachrzęścił złowieszczo. Gwałtownie odwrócił do Harry'ego pobladłą, rozzłoszczoną twarz.

- Ja możesz.

Potter wypuścił z objęć wierzgającego Archiego, a ręce opadły mu bezwładnie po obu bokach, bo w oczach Draco obok mieszanki gniewu i wyrzutu zobaczył coś, czego nie oglądał dawno. I nie chciał nigdy więcej widzieć.

Ból.

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, spuszczając szybko speszony wzrok, jakby właśnie zajrzał za daleko i dotarł tam, gdzie nie powinien, do otwartej, wiecznie krwawiącej rany, zbyt prywatnej, której nie powinno się nigdy oglądać, a tym bardziej dotykać. Nie cudzymi oczami, nie cudzymi rękami.

– Ja… niechcący mi się wyrwało. Przepraszam – wymamrotał.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Wiatr tylko wydymał falbany parasola, furkocząc głośniej, niż by się wydawało. Znacznie się ochłodziło i przejmujące podmuchy powietrza jeszcze dobitniej to podkreślały.

Nagle cała trójka zorientowała się, że słońce najprawdopodobniej już zaszło, robi się coraz ciemniej, a ogródek przed kawiarnią Floriana opustoszał. Archie zajęczał kapryśnie, że mu zimno i że jest zmęczony. To samo właśnie poczuł, ale nie powiedział na glos Harry. Z napięciem patrzył na Draco, który zasłonił twarz jasnymi włosami i dojadał bez przekonania swojego loda.

- Chodźmy już do domu – powiedział w końcu Harry niepewnie. Draco skinął głową bez słowa i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, zaczął zbierać pakunki.

W dziwnej, nienaturalnej ciszy podzielili się wszystkimi zakupami. Książki, podstawowe akcesoria do eliksirów, komplet szat i inne drobiazgi podniósł z cichym stęknięciem Harry, uginając się pod ciężarem hogwarckiej wyprawki ich podopiecznego; pudełko z różdżką chwycił w obie ręce i przycisnął do piersi Archie, jakby był to największy skarb. Mocował się sam ze sobą, by nie ulec pokusie i nie wyciągnąć magicznego przedmiotu i nie wypróbować go tu i teraz. Jego prawa ręka jeszcze drżała na samo wspomnienie rozkosznego prądu, który przebiegł ją aż do samego szpiku wewnątrz kości i niespodziewanych, fioletowych iskier skwierczących na czubku różdżki, przywodząc na myśl zapalniczkę do gazu, taką, jaką używała w kuchni jego mama.

Podekscytowany Archie i obładowany Harry skierowali się do wyjścia z ogórka lodziarni, machając na pożegnanie Florianowi, krzątającemu się koło lady. Draco wychodził ostatni. On jedyny zorientował się, że nie byli ostatnimi gośćmi, jacy zasiedzieli się u Fortescue. Obrzucając ogródek ostatnim spojrzeniem, dostrzegł siedzącą w kącie postać, całkowicie zwyczajną, niewyróżniającą się, z gatunku tych wyjątkowo trudnych do zapamiętania. Draco przelotnie zahaczył o nią wzrokiem i wyszedł, pogrążony w dziwnej, niepożądanej melancholii, wywołanej pochopną uwagą Pottera.

Szli Pokątną, mijając nielicznych już czarodziejów i czując zimny powiew wiatru, zapowiadający nadchodzący wieczór. Harry i Archie maszerowali przodem, żartując i śmiejąc się, paplając wesoło. Draco szedł o krok za nimi, długimi krokami odmierzając pokonywane odcinki ulicy. Znienacka przestał go bawić cały pomysł z niespodzianką, wakacjami i zmianami, znienacka wszystko zbladło i straciło kolory.

Westchnął, dziwiąc się samemu sobie.

Był rozżalony.

Przymknął oczy, wdychając chłodne powietrze wczesnego wieczoru. Skrzywił się znienacka, jakby coś go ukuło w boku. Przed oczami naraz zajaśniały jak dwie zimne gwiazdy oczy ojca.

Odrzucił od siebie tą wizję najdalej, jak mógł. Nie mógł o tym myśleć. Nie chciał. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie był wystarczająco silny, by zmierzyć się z tymi znajomymi, zdradliwymi, ukochanymi i jednocześnie znienawidzonymi gwiazdami, które zgasił własnymi rękami.

Te oczy, które wciąż powracały niczym złowieszcze fatum, przewiercając go na wskroś w snach.

Wciąż nie był bowiem pewny siebie, gdy zacznie rozpamiętywać… czy uzna, że zrobił dobrze… czy źle… Bał się wniosków, do jakich mógłby dojść. Bał się tego, co mógłby znaleźć gdzieś głęboko w sobie. Przede wszystkim zaś drżał na samą myśl o tym, że to coś zniszczyłoby ten mały, prywatny świat, tą więź, jaką wytworzyli między sobą z Harry'm, do której tak trudno było się wciąż przyznać, ale przecież gdyby nie istniała… Nie chciał myśleć o możliwościach, jakie malowała przed nim alternatywa.

Potrząsnął głową, jakby odpędzał uporczywe brzęczenia niewidocznego komara, który, choć go nie widać, krąży wciąż obok i nie daje o sobie zapomnieć swoim uciążliwą, głośną obecnością.

Sięgnął za to pamięcią do czasów, nie tak całkiem dawnych, gdy dopiero się z Harrym poznawali, obwąchiwali się nawzajem jak podejrzliwe psy, ostrożni i czujni. Do tych, gdy było im ze sobą tak dobrze, idealnie, gdy bawili się razem, gdy uczył Harry'ego lecieć na miotle na stojąco, szybując wysoko, wysoko wśród chmur, wystawiając zarumienione twarze na pęd powietrza, tacy wolni, szczęśliwi - absolutnie szczęśliwi. Do tych czasów, gdy już się oswoili, gdy przekonali się, że nie ważne, co się stanie – zawsze będą obok siebie, bo się potrzebują. Bo nie wyobrażają sobie innego życia. Bo muszą być obok siebie. Bo po prostu… się…

Draco potarł czoło, znienacka bardzo zmęczony i zrezygnowany. U jego nadgarstków zwisały smętnie wypchane torby. Harry roześmiał się głośniej, zmieniając jednocześnie rękę, w której niósł ciężkie książki, wymieniając żartobliwe uwagi ze smarkaczem, idącym koło niego i ściskającym tą swoją cholerną różdżkę jak jakaś pieprzona, podniecona nastolatka.

Dlaczego ostatnie wciąż się kłócą z Harrym? Dlaczego nie jest tak, jak kiedyś?

A może już zapomniał, jak to naprawdę było. Może w jego wspomnieniach zatarła się pamięć o złych momentach z przeszłości, może idealizuje, uogólniając obraz ostatnich lat w Hogwarcie. Ale wtedy czuł się szczęśliwy, choć czasami piekielnie wściekły na tego głupiego Pottera, ale szczęśliwy, do cholery! A teraz… A jeśli tak na niego działał pełen zgiełku Londyn, w którym czuł się wyobcowany, niepewny i zagubiony. Już postanowił, że uczyni go sobie poddanym. I nawet jeśli ten proces już się zaczął, Draco uświadomił sobie z całą jasnością, że będzie trwał długo. Zbyt długo.

Och, do diaska, jesteś Malfoyem, Draconie, pomyślał ze złością. Co jest z tobą? Będziesz się użalał nad swoją własną osobą? Będziesz słaby? Będziesz się garnął do tego czarodzieja półkrwi, wciąż dopraszając się łaski? Draco rzucił palące spojrzenie Harry'emu, ale ten oczywiście nie patrzył na niego. Jego uwagę pochłonął zupełnie ten mały, wnerwiający…

- Co ci jest, Draco? – spytał Harry z niepokojem, zrównując z nim krok i puszczając dumnego jak paw Archiego przodem.

Blondyn otrząsnął się znienacka ze swoich ponurych myśli jeszcze bardziej rozgniewany niż wcześniej, bo przyłapany na właśnie takich myślach.

- Spadaj, Potter – warknął w odpowiedzi, przyglądając się rozświetlonym światłami wystawom mijanych sklepów i udając, że jest nimi niezwykle zaabsorbowany.

- Nie nazywaj mnie Potter, Malfoy – burknął w odpowiedzi Harry, marszcząc czoło – Przecież już przeprosiłem – dodał prosząco.

Draco udało się niemal uśmiechnąć z satysfakcją, ale powstrzymał się natychmiast, w zamian wybierając zwykły, pogardliwy uśmieszek. Proszę, proszę, a jednak. A jednak coś z tego ma.

Władzę nad Harry'm Potterem.

Ochoczo pogrążył się w knuciu spisku, który mógłby poprawić choć odrobinę sytuację, rzucając od czasu do czasu przeciągłe spojrzenia zaniepokojonemu Harry'emu. Chłopak czuł się winny, miał to wymalowane na czole. I dobrze, niech pocierpi. Powinien pocierpieć, by poczuć się tak, jak jego ukochany, nieprawdaż? W końcu są jak jedność i inne romantyczne dyrdymały, głoszone szczególnie żarliwie we wszystkich podrzędnych romansach. Trzeba to koniecznie wykorzystać.

Draco postanowił się nie odzywać.

Podniósł wysoko głowę, celując niemal podbródkiem w niebo. Hm, może odrobinę przesadził. Opuścił ją odrobinę, przyśpieszając kroku i prostując się.

- Dąsasz się – stwierdził zrozpaczony Harry.

Blondyn podniósł jedną brew. Ciekawe, jak długo wytrzyma.

Oczywiście nie wytrzymał od razu.

- Draco, na litość, przestań stroić fochy! Ile razy mam cię przepraszać? Czerpiesz z tego jakąś perwersyjną uciechę, czy co? – Malfoy zachichotał szatańsko w duchu - cóż, Potter zdążył go już choć odrobinę poznać – Hej, odezwij się! Co jest? Nie przesadzaj, przecież to nic takiego!

Nic takiego? Ja ci pokażę nic takiego.

- Och, jesteś taki wkurzający! Przestałbyś wreszcie!

Nie, nic takiego nie działa na ostatniego Malfoya. Nic z tych rzeczy. Głupie dogadywania i jękliwe banały, też coś.

Harry zamilkł, najwidoczniej zastanawiając się, co należy w takiej sytuacji zrobić.

Nagle oczy mu zabłysły.

- Teraz przesadzasz, to jasne. I to grubo przesadzasz. Czegoś chcesz. Chcesz coś wymusić.

Dobrze chłopak myśli. Szkoda, że na głos, ale cóż poradzić. Byle tak dalej. Gryfoni nigdy nie rozumieli i nie rozumieją znaczenia wyrazu subtelność, należy mu wybaczyć, nie jego wina, że rodzice w genach przekazali mu komplet idiotycznie odważnych, lekkomyślnych i gruboskórnych cech.

Draco dostrzegł figlarne ogniki, które naraz rozbłysły w oczach Harry'ego. Strzał w dziewiątkę, chłopie. Szybko się uczysz. Jakże łatwo tobą manipulować…. Malfoy zadrżał z przyjemności, czując, jak jego wnętrzności wykonują jakieś dziwne, błyskawiczne ewolucje. Może uda im się dzisiaj…

Ale Harry spoważniał naraz i Draco został zbity z tropu.

- Chcesz zapomnieć – powiedział cicho Potter.

- Chcę zapomnieć? – powtórzył nieświadomie, marszcząc czoło i próbując zrozumieć, co odbiło jego prywatnemu chłopakowi.

Harry skinął głową, na jego twarzy malowała się troska i to cholerne pragnienie pomocy. Blondyn prychnął na to zestawienie. Gryfoństwo zawsze wychodzi na wierzch.

- A co ty w ogóle wiesz? – warknął opryskliwie, krzywiąc się – Domorosły psycholog się znalazł.

- Słuchaj, przecież doskonale wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co ci leży na sercu. I możemy razem poszukać jakiegoś rozwiązania.

- Przestań. Nie ma rozwiązania, bo nie ma problemu. Jak chcesz dramatów na żywo, załóż program w telewizji: wypacz się wujkowi Potterowi w rękaw. Zapewniam cię, będzie popularny jak diabli. Miliony fanek, chcących się przytulić do sławnego chłopca-który-przeżył-zgniotł-Voldemorta-ścianą-i-został-bohaterem.

- Przestań pajacować, bo ci się dowcip przytępił.

Draco rzucił mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

- Wiesz co, Potter? Pieprz się.

- Wolałbym w duecie. Wiesz, tak jest o wiele przyjemniej.

- No to sobie kogoś znajdź, skoro tak ci przyjemniej.

Potter sapnął, a Draco zauważył z dziką satysfakcją, że występują mu na twarzy czerwone plamy.

- Mam cię już dość! Człowiek przychodzi z dobrym sercem, a on się tak odwdzięcza…

Chyba mu już wystarczy.

- No to już dobrze – powiedział znienacka Draco, rozpogadzając się.

- Co dobrze? – warknął Harry, wywracając oczami – Co dobrze? I co, udasz, że to tak na poprawę atmosfery albo cos, tak? Ze nic się nie stało?

- A czego oczekiwałeś?

- Ależ oczywiście, cały ty. Ciągle uciekasz.

- Tak uważasz? – syknął Draco, znienacka przechodząc od drażnienia się z powrotem do wściekłości – Tak uważasz, Potter? Och, tak, dla ciebie wszystko jest proste: iść, dąć się zlać po mordzie, złoić komuś skórę, poświęcić życie i już jest okej, prawda? Ty nie miewasz większych rozterek, ty po prostu idziesz za porywem swojego lwiego serca. A inni, mają problemy? Nic prostszego. Wystarczy pogadać od serca i wszystko się rozwiąże! Przecież świat nie jest skomplikowany, to tylko ludzie go komplikują, wszystko jest dla ciebie takie żałośnie PROSTE!

Harry kipiał. Gdyby nie trzymane w rekach pakunki, rzuciłby się tak, jak stał na Draco i waliłby go pięścią w brzuch, dopóki nie wybiłby mu tych idiotycznych fochów z głowy, dopóki ten głupi, rozwydrzony Ślizgon nie odwołałby wszystkiego i nie zacząłby się zachowywać normalnie. Dyszał, wbijając wściekły wzrok w Malfoya, który odwzajemniał się wcale nie łagodniejszym spojrzeniem.

Znienacka z zapamiętania wyrwała ich uwaga, wtrącona przez Archiego, który przysłuchiwał się kłótni od samego początku z rosnącym zaciekawieniem, ale też odrobiną przestrachu.

- Czy jak już skończycie, będę musiał wybierać, z którym z was mam zostać? – spytał znienacka niewinnym, lekko drążącym głosikiem – a który będzie płacił alimenty?

Draco i Harry poczuli się jak walnięci obuchem, zatoczyli się na ulicy.

- C…co? – wydusił słabo Harry - Skąd taki pomysł?...

- No, pytam się, czy weźmiecie rozwód, tak jak moja mama z tata?

Chwila konsternacji była naprawdę długa. A gdy aluzja została zrozumiana, a obydwaj otrzeźwieli, z ust Draco wyfrunęły znienacka niekontrolowane, ale niesamowicie pewne słowa.

- Ja nie zamierzam brać żadnego rozwodu.

I automatycznie się zmieszał. Harry uśmiechnął się na to delikatnie.

- Ani ja – powiedział cicho, szukając oczami kontaktu wzrokowego z przygryzającym wargi Draco.

- No to dobrze – podchwycił Archie, odwracając się i podejmując na powrót przerwany marsz – Chodźmy. Jestem głodny jak wilk.

Nie widział dziwnie czułego, wybaczającego spojrzenia, które przypieczętowało ciche porozumienie obu stron. Nie zamierzają tak łatwo z siebie zrezygnować. Skoro już się zdecydowali, nie powinni utrudniać tego i tak trudnego związku.

Malfoy rozejrzał się pobieżnie wokół i widząc, że uliczka jest pusta, a Archie nie zamierza się odwracać, musnął od niechcenia wargami skórę na szyi Harry'ego, tuż pod uchem, tam, gdzie wiedział doskonale, ukochany miał niesamowicie wrażliwą skórę. Potter poderwał się jak oparzony, czerwieniejąc cały, ale zdusił uwagę o tym, że ktoś mógłby zobaczyć. W zamian obdarzył Draco szerokim, nieskoncentrowanym uśmiechem, a w jego oczach zagrała jakaś głęboka, wszechogarniająca emocja. Blondyn już miał odpowiedzieć kpiącym wygięciem warg, ale poczuł, że tak naprawdę nie chce wyśmiewać prostoduszności Harry'ego. Czując dziwnie ciepłe uczucie, rozlewające mu się wewnątrz żołądka, wyganiające wszystkie niepokoje i wątpliwości, ruszył sprężystym krokiem za Archiem, by zatuszować nieślizgońskie wzruszenia, zdradliwie wychodzące na wierzch.

- Miałem ci dopowiedzieć o technice Sex on the Beach! – zawołał do smarkacza radośnie.

_A romance out of time_

_If you try to save your life_

_Could you please try and save mine_

_PUT YOUR HAND IN MINE._

_I BELIEVE IN YOU -_

_YOUR BODY AND YOUR MIND_

_DON'T APOLOGISE_

_DON'T LET IT END TOO SOON_

Cerys Matthews – Seed song


	8. SZKRZYWIENIE NA CAŁE ŻYCIE

**8. SKRZYWIENIE NA CAŁE ŻYCIE**

_Only a fool to stick by your side_

_Struck by your change of heart_

_Straight into your arms_

_Like a newborn child_

_Straight into those open arms_

Na palcach podszedł do okna, żeby je otworzyć. Wślizgnął się za zasuniętą zasłonę i uchylił lufcik, a przez szczelinę od razu wpadł cichy pomruk uśpionego miasta i szum wiatru. W pokoju było ciemno i duszno, rozkosznie przytulnie, intymnie i ciepło, tak, jak zwykle bywa w norach zwierząt. Albo w nagrzanej komórce pod schodami, uśmiechnął się do siebie Harry, wyglądając przez szybę na stojącą naprzeciwko kamienicę. Ślepe i ciemne okna kontrastowały silnie z tymi nielicznymi, za którymi jeszcze paliły się przytłumione światła albo migały fioletowo odblaski z ekranów telewizorów czy komputerów.

Harry słyszał dwa równe, regularne oddechy, wypełniające nocną ciszę. Sam nie mógł zasnąć. Jakoś nie miał ochoty. Wydawałoby się dziwne, ale nawet nie czuł się ani odrobinę tak zmęczony, jak powinien być.

Po prostu leżał w ciemnościach, wtulony w posesywne ramiona Draco, z nosem zanurzonym w jego koszulkę, wdychając ten specyficzny, naturalny zapach ciała blondyna i nie myślał. Po prostu trwał tuż obok, tropiąc jego sny. Obserwował z uwagą, próbując przebić wzrokiem mrok, każde zmarszczenie czoła we śnie, każdy ruch oka pod powieką chłopaka i cieszył się z tego, że jest jedynym, który może to oglądać.

Jedynym, który może to oglądać…

Harry zatrzymał się na tych słowach. To była prawda, ale na jak długo? Draco był zmienny, jego humory wahały się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę i nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy znienacka nie wybuchnie gniewem i nie wyprowadzi się, nie odejdzie gdzieś na jakąś niesamowicie bolesną wieczność zamkniętą w godzinach, dniach, miesiącach, a może nawet latach; z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Przynajmniej tak odbierał to Harry. Przeżył z Draco niejedno, kłócił się z nim i godził, bił aż do krwi i zatracał w drapieżnych pocałunkach. Ale być może w tym całym chaosie tkwił jakiś sens, jakieś powody, jakieś poukładane uczucia, miotające młodego Malfoya w sposób tak nieprzewidywalny, że Harry czasami krzywił się w nagłej chwili zrozumienia, że długo przy sobie Draco nie utrzyma.

Co bowiem mogło w ogóle trzymać kogoś tak świetlistego, dumnego, ekscentrycznego i arystokratycznego przy drobnomieszczańskim chłopaku o wiecznie potarganych włosach i zielonych oczach po matce? Okrągłe okulary, wyglądające jak miniaturowy rower na nosie? Głupie przyzwyczajenia i upodobania, które raziły panicza z dobrego domu? Wychowanie przez mugolów gdzieś w najbardziej nudnej dzielnicy Londynu, mieszane pochodzenie, słynni rodzice? Czy może tylko ta aura niezwykłości i swego rodzaju prestiżu, otaczająca Chłopca-Który-Przeżył?

Co sprawiało, że on, Draco Malfoy, chciał spać u jego boku, chciał na niego patrzeć codziennie, miał ochotę znosić o każdej porze dnia i nocy?

Jak to się stało, że ten właśnie Draco Malfoy, blond arystokrata z dobrymi perspektywami na zostanie Śmierciożercą wysokiej rangi, oderwał się od swojego ojca, od jego wymagań, od jego twardej dyscypliny, od atmosfery domu z tradycjami, od gierek i knowań, wśród których przecież czuł się jak ryba w wodzie? Że zrezygnował z tego wszystkiego i miał odwagę spalić wszystkie mosty za sobą, zniszczyć ten świat, którego od zawsze miał być częścią i nawet zabić Lucjusza, swojego charyzmatycznego rodziciela, nie znoszącego słowa sprzeciwu? Harry pamiętał tę chwilę, chwilę, w której myślał już, że wszystko stracone, bo Draco przeszedł na stronę Malfoyów i ich czarnomagicznych tradycji, że znów dostał się w pułapkę uroku własnego ojca... Harry pamiętał ten ucisk w żołądku, to zamroczenie pod czaszką, nagłe zachwianie się świata; ale nie, Draco znienacka znów zmienił strony i mierzył różdżką w starszą wersję siebie samego, we wszystko to, czym mógł się stać, gdyby nie…

Gdyby nie co? – zapytał siebie Harry.

Przecież zrobiłby tak i beze mnie. Chciał chronić swoich Ślizgonów, chciał udowodnić wszystkim, że chce i potrafi sobie poradzić.

Nie, nie powinien o tym myśleć w takich kategoriach – że Draco zrobił to dla niego.

W takim razie co spowodowało, że z początku wymykający mu się wciąż blondyn o powalającym uśmiechu trafił wreszcie tutaj, do jego małego, zapyziałego mieszkanka pośrodku morza mugolów?

Harry myślał o tym wiele razy i wciąż nie mógł znaleźć dobrej odpowiedzi. I dlatego coraz bardziej się bał, że Draco może mu znów umknąć, że znów zrobi coś nie tak, jak tamten spontaniczny pocałunek nad jeziorem po cudownym, magicznym dniu na łodzi, w którym nie istniało nic, tylko niebo, nieruchoma tafla wody, wielki uśmiech słońca i oni…

Oni…

Jak do tego doszło, że można mówić o czymś takim, jak: oni?...

Przepowiednia trytonów, czy to od tego się zaczęło, czy może wcześniej, wtedy, gdy Malfoy stał się dla niego ważny jako rywal, jako nieustanna rozgrywka, wyzwanie, przeciwnik, adwersarz… Absolutne dopełnienie tego, kim był Potter…

Jakim cudem… Dlaczego… Jak… Czy…

Oczy Harry'ego stawały się coraz senniejsze, jakby posypane piaskiem, zmęczone powieki opadały coraz niżej. A on, taki zapętlony w swoich pytaniach bez odpowiedzi, nieskończonym kręgu zdziwienia, niepokoju o przyszłość i słodkiej radości płynącej z teraz, z tej chwili niepowtarzalnej, sennej, z tych ramion oplatających go w pasie i nie mających najmniejszej ochoty puścić, z tego oddechu tuż obok, z zapachu skóry we wgłębieniu koło obojczyka…

Harry spał, dołączając do pozostałych dwóch swój trzeci równy, spokojny oddech.

_I'm only a fool to stick by your side_

_Struck by your change of heart_

_Every day and every night_

_Try as I might_

_You're my black and you're my white_

- …I rozumiesz, Weasley, zaplanowaliśmy już przeprowadzkę, wszystkie dokumenty są prawie gotowe, mój adwokat się tym zajmuje, mówił, że nie ma absolutnie problemu, wszystko pójdzie jak trzeba i tak dalej, także… No i oczywiście bierzemy też małego – zakończył akcentując ostatnie słowo Malfoy, zakładając nogę na nogę i zagryzając umoczonym w kawie herbatnikiem. – Black się nawet ucieszył, że mały będzie miał opiekę i zabezpieczenie na przyszłość…

- Nie jestem mały – poprawił Archie tradycyjnie, ale bez entuzjazmu.

Ronald Weasley siedział jak trusia na tapczanie w mieszkanku na drugim piętrze w kamienicy leżącej w mugolskim Londynie i przysłuchiwał się rewelacjom Draco z szeroko otworzonymi oczami, nogami zsuniętymi wąsko, bojąc się odprężyć, z rękami założonymi na podołku i ogólnie wyglądający jak przestraszone dziewczę z pensji dla dobrych panien, które trafiło znienacka w sam środek wilczego gniazda zgorszenia.

- Jak to… bierzecie go? – Udało mu się wydusić wreszcie ostatnie z całego mnóstwa pytań, które zaraz po pojawieniu się wyparowywały natychmiast z jego skołatanej głowy.

- No z nami, do Holandii. Adoptujemy go. I będziemy oficjalnym małżeństwem, wychowującym małego chłopca w kraju ludzi chodzących w takich śmiesznych drewnianych chodakach, no wiesz, z takimi czubami – zademonstrował usłużnie Draco, kontynuując bez zbytniego podniecenia konwersacyjnym tonem.

- Zostanę z wami? Jej! A co z Hogwartem? Nie jadę w końcu? Przecież kupiliśmy wszystko!… - Archie aż podniósł się sprzed telewizora, zostawiając odbywające się właśnie na ściszonym trybie zmagania jakiegoś idioty w pomarańczowych dresach z wielką żabą, beztrosko bawiącą się w Godżillę na środku jakiegoś bajkowego lasu.

- Ależ oczywiście, że póki co wyślemy cię do Hogwartu, a jak tylko załatwimy sprawy ze ślubem cywilnym, co może potrwać jakiś czas, zajmiemy się procesem adopcyjnym, wdrożenie postępowania sądowego może się bardzo rozciągnąć w czasie, ale co jak co, czasu mamy akurat pod dostatkiem, nieprawdaż? – perorował jak gdyby nigdy nic Draco, podnosząc filiżankę z kawą i wdychając z zadowoleniem jej aromat w swoje blade nozdrza.

- Malfoy, na Merlina, ty nie mówisz tego POWAŻNIE?!... – przerwał ten ciąg absurdów kompletnie zdezorientowany i wyglądający na wręcz zrozpaczonego Ron.

- Uspokój się, kochany, weź sobie ciasteczko albo lepiej, zaparzę ci herbatki z melisy, chcesz? – zapytał z udaną troską Malfoy, odkładając kawę na miniaturowy stoliczek, mieszczący się akurat między ścianą a ulubionym, i nawiasem mówiąc, jedynym w mieszkaniu, fotelem Draco.

Ron zadrżał. A potem złapał się obiema rakami za głowę.

- Takie zachowanie oznacza zazwyczaj zbliżający się obłęd – powiedział całkowicie poważnie i z doskonale odmierzoną dozą zmartwienia oraz utajonego sarkazmu Archie, popisując się przed swoim nauczycielem dokonanymi postępami w nauce ślizgońskiego savoir vivru. Draco nieznacznie skinął głową z aprobatą, po czym zwrócił się znów do istotnie stojącego na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej Rona.

- Słuchaj, naprawdę, może tej herbatki?... Może zbytnio się pospieszyłem i Harry chciał ci to powiedzieć osobiście, ale wiesz, takie wspaniałe nowiny, nie mogłem się opanować, dosłownie drżałem z niecierpliwości, by z kimś się podzielić tymi radosnymi wieściami… Weasley, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku?

Ron zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe rzeczy, z których dało się wyłuskać jedynie takie wyrażenia, jak: „Harry i Malfoy", „razem", „ślub cywilny", „Holadia", „adopcja niewinnego dziecka", „skrzywienie na całe życie" i „śmieszne chodaczki".

Draco wychwycił te słowa z pomrukiem ukontentowania, po czym z zadowoleniem opitego śmietanką kota oparł się wygodnie o fotel, podnosząc znów filiżankę z kawą do ust i wzrokiem dając znać Archiemu, że panu Weasleyowi już wystarczy tego dobrego i należy mu dać chwilę wytchnienia przed następnym natarciem.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, Archie i Draco pogrążeni w oglądaniu japońskiej kreskówki w telewizji i Ron, próbujący poukładać sobie świat od nowa, siedzący sztywno na tapczanie, bojąc się wystawić chociażby palec poza obręb swojej najbliższej przestrzeni prywatnej, by nie zarazić się czymś od tych dwóch torturujących go potworów.

I wtedy w drzwiach wejściowych zazgrzytał zamek, notabene zacinający się odrobinę po magicznym wybuchu Archiego, i do mieszkania wkroczyli rozgadani i trochę zasapani po wędrówce po schodach Harry i Hermiona Granger we własnych osobach.

Ron zerwał się na równe nogi z wyrazem paniki i błaganiem o wybawienie w oczach, z mieszanymi uczuciami wobec Harry'ego i jego planów odnośnie Holandii i zabawnych chodaczków, zawahał się chwilę, po czym podbiegł do Hermiony i uścisnał jej ramię tak mocno, że aż syknęła.

- Już wszystko wiem, Draco mi powiedział!... – wykrztusił roztrzęsionym głosem Ron. – To straszne! Okropne! Harry, jak mogłeś się na coś takiego zgodzić!

Hermina i Harry spojrzeli po sobie zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

- Ależ Ron, przecież to nic strasznego – zaczęła ostrożnie Hermiona.

- Jak to nic strasznego? Jak to nic strasznego? Przecież to potworne! Ale po Malfoyu można się wszystkiego spodziewać, nawet tego, że namówi Harry'ego do takiej rzeczy, ale jeszcze dziecko...! – wyrzucał z siebie rozdygotany Ron, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

- Ale… jak to, Ron, przeszkadza ci dziecko? Przecież my też wzięliśmy dwójkę pod opiekę i jak do tej pory się nie skarżyłeś… - Hermina załamała ręce.

- Hermino! Nie rozumiesz?! – Ron się wręcz gotował z oburzenia.

- Nie mam pojęcia, z czego robisz tak wielki problem, Ron, naprawdę – odezwał się z lekkim wyrzutem Harry. – Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tym z Hermioną i ona zdecydowała za was oboje, że bardzo chętnie się przyłączycie…

- Bardzo chętnie CO ZROBIMY?! – Ron był bliski wyrywania sobie włosów z głowy.

W tym momencie w drzwiach przedpokoju stanął rozleniwiony Draco z nonszalancko rozpiętą nieco szatą po szyją, odsłaniającą nienagannie dobraną kolorystycznie koszulę.

- Pojedziecie z nami na wspólne wakacje, Weasley. Dzieciaki będą miały towarzystwo, a i my sobie od nich odpoczniemy, zajmując się na zmianę całą trójką – wyjaśnił zachęcająco blondyn tonem sugerującym, że Ron jest na poziomie intelektualnym przedszkolaka i nie rozumie najprostszych spraw.

- No właśnie, Ron, co w tym strasznego? – dopytywała się Hermiona.

- Wiecie co, zrobiło się trochę tłoczno, może przejdziemy do pokoju… - zaproponował Harry, potykając się o ekstrawaganckie buty z czubami Dracona. – Tam się wszystko jeszcze raz obgada i wyjaśni, bo mam wrażenie, że ktoś tu wprowadził kogoś w błąd i to celowo – rzucił, spoglądając znacząco na szczerzącego zęby Malfoya.

- Doskonały pomysł. I może macie herbatę z melisy? – spytała Hermina - Zaparzyłby któryś z was dla Rona…

- Nieee!… - jęknął przeciągle Ron.

_I never look behind_

_Cos I'm only a fool,_

_I'm only a fool_

Cerys Matthews – Only a fool


	9. W SINĄ DAL

**9. W SINĄ DAL  
**  
_So far away  
Come on I'll take you far away  
Let's get away  
Come on let's make a get away_

- No, to chyba wszystko – westchnął z ulgą Harry, zakładając ręce na biodrach i z zadowoleniem przyglądając się spartańskiej kupce przygniecionych mocno ubrań, które zamierzał zabrać ze sobą nad morze. – Jak dobrze, że udało się znaleźć to zastępstwo i to w ostatniej chwili, nie sądzisz?

Draco zmarszczył nos, po czym przysiadł ostrożnie na brzegu tapczanu i z oznakami najwyższej odrazy zaczął przebierać kolekcję odzieży na sezon letni w kurorcie morskim według Harry'ego Pottera.

- Ja zaś uważam, o ile zechcesz uwzględnić moje skromne zdanie, że cudem było nakłonienie do zgody twojego, między nami mówiąc, lekko uwstecznionego przyjaciela, Ronadla Weasleya – rzucił Draco, odrzucając stanowczo połowę ubrań ze stosiku.

- Hej, wydawało mi się, że umówiliśmy się w kwestii Rona – zniecierpliwił się Harry. – A ty znowu zaczynasz. Powtórz mi w tej chwili ustalone zasady! – zażądał poirytowany, jednocześnie próbując ocalić z inkwizycyjnych rąk Draco ulubione sztuki odzieży i zachomikować je na spodzie kupki.

- Nie, tylko nie znowu! – wzniósł oczy do nieba Malfoy.

- Powtórz je w tej chwili i zostaw moją ukochaną parę dżinsów w spokoju! Biorę ją ze sobą choćby nie wiem co!

- Ależ, Harry – zaczął strofującym tonem Draco, mocno podkreślając jego imię – Nie możesz wziąć ze sobą spodni, w których chodzisz po domu, to niedopuszczalne i do tego takie plebejskie, już o tym rozmawialiśmy!

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, o Ronie też już rozmawialiśmy i myślałem, że sprawa zamknięta. Trudno, będziemy powtarzali aż do skutku. Zasady! – powiedział z naciskiem Harry, wyrywając z niespodziewanie silnego uścisku arystokratycznych dłoni swoje pomięte, schodzone i przetarte tu i ówdzie spodnie.

Draco wywrócił oczami, biorąc głęboki oddech.

- Jeśli jeszcze raz wygłoszę te idiotyzmy dla twojego własnego spokoju sumienia, cała zjedzona przeze mnie niedawno kolacja trafi do ścieku w mało reprezentacyjny sposób.

- To chociaż obiecaj mi, ze będziesz się ich trzymał, w końcu słowo szlachcica to nie dym – skapitulował po chwili zastanowienia Harry, widząc iskrę determinacji w oczach Draco.

- Tak mówią – rzucił niezobowiązująco Malfoy, wstając z lekkim stęknięciem ciężko pracującego niewolnika i zaczął przegrzebywać komodę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniejszych według niego ubrań dla Harry'ego. – Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz się pokazywać przy mnie publicznie, nie pozwolę ci wyglądać jak siódme dziecko dozorcy. Masz wyglądać przynajmniej na tyle odpowiednio, byś nie raził nikogo na moim tle i nie zaburzał poczucia dobrego smaku przechodzących ludzi. W końcu moje stroje i twój styl wyglądają razem koszmarnie, ja tego dłużej nie zniosę. Wszyscy wokół również.

- Co cię obchodzą inni ludzie? – jęknął Harry, widząc wyciągane z szuflady, połyskujące lekko, zgniłozielone spodnie z jakiegoś podejrzanego, lejącego się materiału, które wręczył mu kiedyś bez okazji Draco, żeby jego chłopak mógł zabłysnąć na jakimś przyjęciu ekstrawaganckim strojem, a Harry schował je na samo dno szafy z głębokim przekonaniem, że nigdy w życiu nie włoży czegoś takiego na siebie. – Obiecaj mi na słowo szlachcica, że będziesz dotrzymywał tych zasad – powiedział zdecydowanie, otrząsając się i przełamując chęć natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia porządnej awantury o to, że odrażające spodnie trafiły na szczyt rosnącego w szybkim tempie usypiska ubrań na tapczanie.

Draco z westchnieniem dorzucił jeszcze jedwabny, czerwony szlafrok ze złotymi lamówkami i stanowczo wepchnął z powrotem do szuflady dołożone cichcem przez Harry'ego spodenki w kiczowate, fioletowo-żółte palmy, po czym odwrócił się do chłopaka, otaczając go leniwie ramionami i przyciskając zaborczo do siebie. Odchylając się w tył, spojrzał z półprzymkniętymi powiekami prosto w oczy Harry'ego i westchnął rozdzierająco.

- Chcesz mi zabrać całą przyjemność, jaką mógłbym wyciągnąć z wczasów spędzonych z twoim ukochanym Weasleyem…

- Nie nabiorę się na takie sztuczki – pokręcił głową Harry, zadzierając brodę do góry. – Obiecaj.

- Jesteś potworem! – rzucił nadąsany Draco.

- To też na mnie nie zadziała.

Malfoy rozkołysał ich przyciśnięte do siebie biodra i jeszcze raz spróbował.

- Harry…

- Przestań harrować, błagam cię, i nie rób z siebie jakiegoś utrzymanka, płaszczenie się do ciebie nie pasuje, Draco. Proszę.  
Malfoy westchnął z głębi swojej zranionej duszy, po czym zapadł się w koszulkę Harry'ego, wciskając głowę pod jego szyję i ocierając się z niczym kot.

- No… dobrze… - wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

- Obiecujesz? – spytał Harry, gładząc go niezgrabnymi palcami po plecach i wdychając mocny zapach jego włosów, mięty i maciejki.

- Yhym – wymruczał Draco tak, żeby na wszelki wypadek nie oskarżyć go o to, że rzeczywiście cokolwiek obiecał, po czym podniósł głowę i złapał kokieteryjnie dolną wargę Harry'ego w swoje zęby.

- Hmmhmhm? – upewnił się Harry.

- Mhhmhm – mruknął aprobująco Draco.

A potem zrezygnowali ze słów i bez żalu porzucili pakowanie się na rzecz bardziej przyjemnych i przede wszystkim - nie prowadzących do kłótni zajęć.

_Once you have loved someone this much  
you doubt it could fade  
despite how much you'd like it to  
God how you'd like it to fade_

Po gorączkowych przygotowaniach, sprawach, które wypłynęły w ostatniej chwili, nerwach spędzonych przy pakowaniu, nie chcących się dopasować zaklęciach stosowanych na złośliwych kufrach, które z kolei za nic nie chciaciały się domknąć, po szale zakupów przedwyjazdowych i załatwianiu miliona drobnych rzeczy, wreszcie spakowani i gotowi do drogi Harry, Draco i Archie stanęli przed swoją kamienicą, zastawiając chodnik dwoma sporej wielkości kuframi i niezliczoną ilością pomniejszych pakunków, nie licząc plecaka Harry'ego, który został mu jeszcze z czasów, kiedy mieszkał na Privet Drive i chodził do mugolskiej szkoły. Nie zważając na podejrzliwe, często wręcz wrogie spojrzenia przechodniów, bezceremonialnie rozłożyli cały swój bagaż, udając, że czekają na taksówkę. Archie zaczął nawet chodzić niecierpliwie w jedną i w drugą stronę wzdłuż krawężnika. Tymczasem Harry machnął nieznacznie różdżką, wzywając Błędnego Rycerza, w którym mieli już być Hermiona, Ron oraz przygarnięci przez nich na czas nieokreślony Wendy i Ralf.

Zaledwie dłoń Harry'ego opadła, z głośnym trzaskiem na ulicy pojawił się znikąd kilkupiętrowy, charakterystyczny autobus. Archie wydał krótki okrzyk podziwu i zatrzymał się wpół kroku z oczami jak spodki, gdy pojazd zatrzymał się zaledwie pół metra od niego, wciśnięty jakimś cudem w przestrzeń pomiędzy perłową toyotą a połyskującym kabrioletem.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym syknięciem i wyjrzała z nich doskonale znana Harry'emu głowa Stana Shukpike'a.

- Wrzucajcie tobołki do bagażnika z boku, Ernie, otwórz klapy! – rzucił przez ramię, po czym znów odwrócił się do Harry'ego i Draco, którzy energicznie zaczęli upychać kufry w bagażniku (Draco zaczął od razu narzekać na stopień zakurzenia i zabrudzenia smarem tego ciemnego i dawno nie używanego miejsca) – Szybko, szybko, chłopaki, Harry, kopę lat! Towarzystwo czeka na was na pierwszym piętrze na samym końcu, zapowiedzieli was wcześniej. Wczasy z dzieciarnią, co? No, a ty, mały, co tak stoisz? Jestem Stan, graba!

Archie podniósł wzrok na wyszczerzonego do niego beztrosko chłopaka, który wyciągał do niego rękę do uścisku z wnętrza autobusu. W tle Draco jęknął z troską o ewentualne obtłuczenia rodowego kufra po praprapradziadku, a Harry zganił go za narzekanie na najlepszy możliwy środek transportu.

Mały Archibald zastanowił się chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów, po czym zaczerpnął powietrza, żeby powiedzieć coś wyjątkowo zajadliwego i wyniosłego, gdy nagle dłoń Harry'ego zakryła mu usta i wydobyło się z nich tylko jakieś niewyraźne bełkotanie.

- Co? – zmarszczył brwi Stan.

- Chciał powiedzieć, że bardzo mu miło cię poznać i jest zachwycony perspektywą podróżowania Błędnym Rycerzem – wyrzucił z siebie gładko Harry, siląc się na uśmiech. – Dlaczego muszę sam o wszystkim myśleć? – westchnął do siebie bezgłośnie.

- Aha – powiedział zdezorientowany Stan. – Aa... ale dlaczego zakryłeś mu usta?

- Przed wyjściem niechcący rzucił na siebie coś w rodzaju zaklęcia wyzywającego i teraz nie może się odezwać bez dorzucenia siarczystej wiązanki przekleństw – szybko skłamał Harry, trzymając w silnym uścisku szarpiącego się Archiego. – Ma na imię Archibald, Archie.

- No to cześć, Archie! – pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową Stan, puszczając chłopakowi zawadiackie oko. – Nie można powstrzymać tej buzującej energii, co? Ja też tak miałem, jak byłem mały, wszystkie dzieci z sąsiedztwa przede mną uciekały, gdy nadmuchiwałem wiewiórki tak, że wznosiły się ku niebu, a potem opadały na ziemię. Miały taki śmieszny wyraz ryjka, gdy zbliżały się do ziemi – rozmarzył się znienacka Stan.

- Hej, załadowaliście wszystko? Pasażerowie się niecierpliwią! – zakrzyknął z wnętrza kierowca, stukając niecierpliwie w szybkę.

- Właśnie, wsiadajcie już, biegusiem – zachęcił Stan, usuwając się na bok, żeby zrobić przejście. – Dobra, Ernie, zamykaj klapy i w drogę!

Ledwie Draco i Harry, wciąż zasłaniający usta Archiego ręką, wtłoczyli się do Rycerza, autobus wyjechał gwałtownie spomiędzy toyoty i kabrioletu, rozpędził się, trzasnął i już pędził przed siebie jakąś polną drogą z zawrotną prędkością, tak, że wszystkie krzesełka razem z nielicznymi pasażerami polecieli na łeb, na szyję w tył, przewracając się.

- Jeśli to ma być najlepszy możliwy środek transportu, to ja się wypisuję – burknął pod nosem Malfoy, otrzepując ubranie i poprawiając lekko zburzone blond włosy, nad którymi spędził rano ponad pół godziny, by doprowadzić je do idealnego porządku.

- Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi się odezwać? – rzucił słusznie oburzony Archie.

- Bo najwyraźniej twój mistrz i nauczyciel zapomniał ci powiedzieć, że do osób, które są ci akurat potrzebne, nie wolno się zwracać nazbyt obraźliwie, bo może ci to nie wyjść na dobre – powiedział Harry zmęczonym głosem, próbując złapać równowagę i wstać. – Gdybyś powiedział coś kąśliwego do Stana, mógłby nas nie wpuścić do autobusu, kapujesz, mały?

- Harry, doprawdy, mógłbyś używać mniej drobnomieszczańskich i przestarzałych odzywek. „Kapujesz", też mi coś! – Westchnął z irytacją Draco. – Z kim ja chciałem się wybierać do tej całej Holandii, z tymi wszystkimi śmiesznymi chodaczkami…

- Nie jestem mały – rzucił ani trochę nie zainteresowany pouczeniami Harry'ego Archie, robiąc znudzoną minę.

- Merlinie, oszaleję jeszcze pierwszego dnia tych całych wakacji, a miałem na nich odpoczywać… - jęknął Harry, popychając przed sobą obu ześlizgoniałych dandysów, większego i mniejszego, w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę. – Błagam was, zachowujcie się wobec nich przynajmniej NEUTRALNIE, okej?...

Bez słowa wdrapali się na piętro, gdzie powitały ich okrzyki radosnego zniecierpliwienia. Herminona wstała ze swojego bordowego fotela z frędzelkami, żeby ich przywitać i usadzić, Ron siedział sztywno na krześle, jakby zastanawiał się, dlaczego zgodził się na udział w tej szalonej imprezie, a dwójka jedenastolatków, drobna dziewczynka o dwóch brązowych warkoczach sięgających niemal do pasa i czarnowłosy chłopak, z wyglądu zwinny, podwórkowy łobuziak, zaczęli się kręcić na miejscach, podekscytowani.

- Wreszcie jesteście, co żeście tak długo robili tam na dole? – zagderała Herminona, ściskając Harry'ego i Draco na powitanie i klepiąc nieuważnie po głowie naburmuszonego Archiego, chwytając go za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę chłopaka i dziewczynki, siedzących na krótkiej sofie. – Archie, to jest Wendy i Ralf, dzieciaki, to jest Archie. Zapoznajcie się ze sobą, no, śmiało. Och, siadajcie, chłopaki – powiedziała, gdy autobus znów szarpnął, a wszyscy zachwiali się niebezpiecznie. – Siadajcie, jak mnie momentami denerwuje ten cały Błędny Rycerz, mogliby przynajmniej zaczarować te siedzenia, żeby były bardziej stabilne… Znam takie jedno zaklęcie, może przed wyjściem powiem o nim Stanowi...

- Od rana ma taki humor i zachowuje się jak moja własna matka, Harry, ratunku – szepnął półgębkiem Ron.

- No – westchnęła z zadowoleniem Hermiona, usadziwszy wszystkich i sama zajmując z powrotem miejsce na wysłużonym fotelu.

- Ależ, kochana, nie musisz się tak wszystkim przejmować – powiedział do niej z ujmującym uśmiechem Draco, pochylając się do przodu ze swojego siedzenia i lekko dotykając jej dłoni.

- Może i nie muszę, ale z tymi lekkoduchami … No i dzieci… Jako jedyna kobieta, muszę dopilnować porządku…

- …od rana wszystkich ustawia, przestawia i przepakowuje – dopowiedział Ron szeptem.

Tymczasem Archie z dość miernym skutkiem próbował się dogadać z Ralfem, podejrzliwie łypiącym na niego spode łba i próbującego nawiązać jakieś porozumienie poprzez rzucanie nazw drużyn Quidditcha, co oczywiście było wysiłkiem chybionym, jako ze Archie dorastał wśród mugoli. Natomiast Wendy, skubiąc końcówkę warkocza, wpatrywała się w obcego chłopaka dziwnym, lekko stukniętym spojrzeniem przyszłej wieszczki.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że jakoś się dogadają… - rzuciła ciężko Hermina, spoglądając z wahaniem na sofę.

- Draco, powiedz mi lepiej, jaką niespodziankę miałeś na myśli, kiedy cię wypytywałem o to ciągłe przepadanie na całe dnie – powiedział surowo Harry.

Na twarz Malfoya wypłynął tajemniczy, drwiący uśmieszek.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Jak wrócimy z naszych wakacji, wszystkiego się dowiesz. Wy zresztą też. To będzie publiczna niespodzianka, nagroda dla wszystkich mieszkańców tego kraju, jakże niegodnych takich specjałów – zachichotał diabelsko.  
- Ja już się boję – odezwał się Ron, robiąc niewyraźną minę.

- Co masz na myśli, Draco? – spytała podejrzliwie Herminona.

- Niespodziewaną nie-spo-dzian-kę – przesylabizował melodyjnie Malfoy, dyrygując w powietrzu palcem.

- Super – parsknął Ron.

- Dobijasz mnie tą swoją prywatnością, niespodziankami i zabezpieczonymi zaklęciem torbami w szafie – burknął Harry, zapadając się głębiej w fotel.

- W takim razie uchylę rąbka tajemnicy i opowiem, jaka ona jest – zapalił się Draco, uśmiechając do siebie z nieskrywaną dumą. – Jest to niespodzianka spektakularna. Druzgocząca. Powalająca. Widowiskowa, powiedziałbym. Będziecie absolutnie zamurowani i wprost nie mogę się doczekać waszych min.

- Druzgocząca? – stęknął Ron.

- Zamurowani? – powtórzyła Hermiona.

- Nasze miny? – jęknął Harry. – Coś czarno to widzę.

- Bufon! – znienacka przez rozmowę starszych przedarł się bojowy okrzyk Ralfa. Wszyscy odwrócili gwałtownie głowy, na moment zapominając całkowicie o wszystkich niespodziankach świata, bo oto czerwony na twarzy Archie dostał od czarnowłosego chłopaka porządny cios prosto w żołądek, zatchnął się, stęknął głośno, po czym stracił równowagę po kolejnym nagłym skręcie Błędnego Rycerza i spadł z sofy, turlając się po ziemi i uderzając mocno plecami w ścianę autobusu. Hermiona krzyknęła. Harry i Ron zerwali się na równe nogi. Draco zacmokał z niezadowoleniem i założył nogę na nogę.  
Wendy przyglądała się całemu zajściu bez słowa z nieobecnym spojrzeniem obłędnych oczu, skubiąc monotonnie włosy.

_Let's fade together_

_If we get away  
You know we might just stay away  
So stay awake  
Why the hell should I stay awake?  
When you're far away  
Oh god you are so far away_

_Let's fade together_

Franz Ferdinand – Fade together


	10. NIKT NIE ZNISZCZY MNIE BARDZIEJ

_Łabędzie wybierają się _

_Na całe życie... _

_Chorują bez siebie _

_na Ptasią Grypę..._

- Co wyście najlepszego narobili? – zbeształa chłopców Hermiona, pomagając Archiemu wstać. – Nic ci się nie stało? Jak się czujesz? – pytała, oglądając chłopczyka ze wszystkich stron i głaskając go po czole, a kiedy stwierdziła, że nie ma żadnych poważniejszych urazów prócz kilku stłuczeń i zaczerwienionego otarcia na policzku, przygarnęła go do siebie.

Archie w opiekuńczych ramionach Hermiony znienacka zmiękł i uspokoił się, odwrócił głowę od wszystkich i ucichł. Ralf , lekko wstrząśnięty, powtarzał, że to nie on zaczął. Ron zmarszczył brwi i już otworzył usta, gotowy do ojcowskiej pogadanki, ale nic nie powiedział, bo nie wiedział, co. Harry opadł z jęknięciem na fotel. Wendy najspokojniej wyglądała przez okno.

- Dlaczego stoimy? – spytał znienacka Draco, drapiąc się od niechcenia po szyi.

Dopiero teraz cała reszta wycieczki zorientowała się, że rzeczywiście – Błędny Rycerz nie poruszył się ani o cal, odkąd Archie spadł tak niefortunnie i wyfroterował podłogę autobusu, uderzając na koniec w ścianę.

- Zepsułeś go! – krzyknął Ralf, wyciągając palec wskazujący wprost na skulonego na kolanach Hermiony Archiego. – Zepsułeś autobus! Psuja!

- Zamknij się – wychlipał Archie, najwyraźniej wcześniej łkający po kryjomu na ramieniu dziewczyny. Ta szepnęła do niego coś uspokajającego, skarciła Ralfa i zaczęła lekko kołysać chłopczyka.

- Co jest? Dlaczego tak długo nie jedziemy? – wykrztusił w końcu Ron, dając za wygraną próbom sprostania roli wychowawcy.

- Skoczę sprawdzić – poderwał się Harry i zbiegł na dół po schodkach.

- Niemożliwe, żeby Stan pozwolił sobie na tak długie pogaduszki z pasażerem, coś musiało się stać – zaniepokoiła się Hermiona, tuląc wciąż łkającego Archiego.

- Baba – szepnął z mściwą satysfakcją Ralf.

- J-jeszcze siee p-policzymyy – odburknął Archie przez łzy.

- Chłopcy, przestańcie wreszcie – rzuciła Hermiona ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Właśnie – dodał słabo Ron, przypominając sobie czasy, gdy był prefektem i miał identyczne kłopoty z egzekwowaniem ładu i porządku wśród Gryfonów, jak teraz.

Tymczasem na kręconych schodach zadudniły kroki wracającego w pośpiechu Harry'ego.

- Autobus się zepsuł – zakomunikował, wystawiając głowę tuż nad podłogą.

- Masz ci los – jęknęła Hermiona. – Wszystko dziś idzie nie tak, jak trzeba, mówiłam ci, Ron.

Ron opadł niżej w swoim fotelu, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

- To on go zepsuł – zapewnił z szerokim uśmiechem Ralf.

- Nie zapominaj, że to ty byłeś bezpośrednią przyczyną całego zajścia – wysyczał jadowicie Draco, zły na Błędnego Rycerza, Harry'ego, że się nim za mało interesuje, Archiego, że go zdradził, Hermionę, że zabrała mu Archiego i Rona, że był Weasleyem. Ogólnie humor psuł mu się z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej, uwalniając pokłady hamowanej złośliwości. Zmroził małego, parszywego gnojka spojrzeniem, potem z obrzydzeniem prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po Archiem, spoczywającym w matczynych ramionach Hermiony, by wreszcie utkwić w Harrym, który poczuł się w swoim żywiole, mogąc wkroczyć do akcji.

- Stan powiedział, że to chwilę potrwa, więc możemy wyjść na świeże powietrze, rozprostować nogi – poinstruował wszystkich w zaaferowaniu.

- To ile ta chwila może trwać? – spytał słodko Draco.

- Podobno przynajmniej dwie godziny.

Rozległo się zbiorowe, niedowierzające jęknięcie.

- No to bosko. Utkwiliśmy w samym środku jakiegoś zadupia w starym rzęchu, bez żadnego świstoklika, mile od najbliższego kominka, bez żadnej alternatywy prócz małego spaceru po głębokiej wsi i polach malowanych zbożem rozmaitem. Jest tu chociaż jakiś sklep? – spytał Draco, intensywnie studiując odłażącą farbę z sufitu. – Doprawdy, gdybym wiedział, że przyjdzie mi podróżować takim plebejskim środkiem transportu, już dawno bym się wypisał z tych kolonii dobroczynnych. Arystokracja nie powinna się prowadzić w taki sposób. Też coś. To wasza wina, ja proponowałem zaufanego pośrednika, który by wszystko zgrabnie zaplanował i taka sytuacja w ogóle by nie zaistniała.

Na dobrą chwilę zapadło napięte milczenie.

- Draco – odezwała się Hermiona cicho głosem pełnym politowania.

- Słucham?

- Nie zachowuj się… jak… jak….

- Jak kto?

Hermiona chrząknęła, taktownie odwracając wzrok. Ralf i Ron dziwne miny. Harry przecisnął się między krzesłami i fotelami, by wyjrzeć przez okno. Po kryjomu liczył wolno do dziesięciu. Wendy… nie trzeba chyba mówić, co robiła Wendy.

- No to co, zbierajcie się i wychodzimy – popędził wszystkich Harry, odwracając się gwałtownie, próbując zatrzeć niemiłe wrażenie, jakie zrobił Draco.

Cala ferajna zaczęła wstawać i gramolić się po schodkach do wyjścia. Zrobił się gwar i małe zamieszanie; Ralf popchnął Archiego, a Archie wysyczał do niego coś tak niemiłego, że aż chłopakowi w pięty poszło i zaczerwienił się z wściekłości; Wendy potknęła się i omal nie zleciała na łeb, na szyję; Hermiona zaczęła szukać swojej torebki, a Ron zaczął sobie przypominać, jak ona wyglądała. W rozgardiaszu Draco udało się przysunąć do Harry'ego i spytać dyskretnie, ale z całą sarkastyczną nonszalancją:

- Co ja takiego powiedziałem?

Harry obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem.

- Nic takiego. Zupełnie nic. Tylko w jednej, krótkiej wypowiedzi zdołałeś podkreślić przepaść dzielącą ciebie i całą resztę świata. A ta reszta poczuła się gorsza i urażona, choć najprawdopodobniej zrobiłeś to nieświadomie.

Draco zatkało na moment.

- Potter, nie zauważyłem, od kiedy jesteś specjalistą w sprawach ludzkiej psychologii. Zazwyczaj dość opornie ci szło wychwytywanie takich niuansów – warknął drwiąco po namyśle.

Harry parsknął.

- Od wieków nie mówiłeś do mnie po nazwisku.

Malfoyowi przemknęło przez myśl, że od wieków też nie poczuł się przy Harrym zagrożony na tyle, by bronić się poprzez dystansowanie nazwiskiem, ale oczywiście nie podzielił się z nikim tą myślą. Co więcej, szybko przegonił ją z głowy. Pozostał po niej tylko jakiś gorzki posmak i zniechęcenie.

- Zasłużyłeś – odparł tylko pod nosem, ale na tyle cicho, by nikt go nie usłyszał.

Autobus stał na poboczu asfaltowanej drogi, prowadzącej od jednej linii horyzontu do drugiej. Jezdnia przecinała na durch rozciągające się po obu stronach wzgórza, podzielone pasmami różnokolorowych zbóż i koniczyny. Wokół nie było widać ani grama cywilizacji, nie licząc słupów telegraficznych i nielicznych latarni, rozstawionych wzdłuż drogi.

Gdy pasażerowie wysiadali, a wraz z nimi grupka niedoszłych wczasowiczów, Błędny Rycerz rozkaszlał się, z jego czeluści zaś zaczęło dymić wszystkimi otworami i szczelinami.

- Genialnie – podsumował Draco. – Jak skrzat na kacu.

- Skąd wiesz, jak wygląda skrzat na kacu? – spytała nagle zainteresowana Wendy.

- Nie pytaj – mrugnął do niej Harry.

Stan, w przeciwieństwie do stoickiego Erniego, miotał się wokół autobusu, zaglądając pod maskę, do bagażników, przez tylni właz i klapę wewnątrz pojazdu, na głos komentując i pokrzykując. Ernie z kolei wyszedł niespiesznym krokiem, trzymając w ręku jakiś krótki pręt z końcówką w kształcie mechanicznego chwytaka. Harry rozpoznał w nim rączkę wyrwaną z mugolskiego automatu do łapania pluszaków, który widział chociażby na stacji King's Cross.

Ernie strzepnął narzędziem i mruknął pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie, które ożywiło metalowy przedmiot, wydłużyło go i sprawiło, że sam z siebie posłusznie zagłębił się we wnętrznościach Błędnego Rycerza, najwyraźniej badając przyczynę awarii. Ernie stał i w zadumie gładził się po brodzie.

- I co? – nie wytrzymał Ralf.

- No i postoimy sobie jakiś czas. Chyba, że macie jakiś inny środek transportu na podorędziu i bardzo wam się śpieszy – odparł usłużnie Stan, próbujący być we wszystkich miejscach jednocześnie.

Kilka czarownic i czarodziejów, wgapiających się z nadzieją w profesjonalnie wyglądającego Erniego, zaczęło pomstować i kląć między sobą.

- Przykro mi, ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają! – krzyknął do nich przepraszająco Shunpike. – I co ci mówi trzecia ręka, stary? – zwrócił się do kolegi po fachu.

- Nic strasznego – powiedział flegmatycznie Ernie, strzepując chwytakiem tak, by powrócił do oryginalnych rozmiarów. – Trzeba wymienić zaklęcie ściskające i może jeszcze dołożyć eliksiru olejnego.

- Nie, znowu? To czwarty raz w tym miesiącu! Może najwyższy czas zabrać go do serwisu, nie sądzisz? Mówiłem ci!

Ernie zaprzeczył, że nie sądzi i dał znać, że poradzi sobie sam. Ospałym ruchem zaczął zdejmować kamizelkę i podwijać rękawy.

- Kiedyś stracę do ciebie cierpliwość! – żachnął się Stan i popędził do pasażerów, rozłażących się powoli, najczęściej w poszukaniu odpowiedniego krzaczka tudzież drzewka, by wykorzystać chwilę postoju na pilne sprawy fizjologiczne.

- No to co? Zacznijmy wakacje i chodźmy się przejść! – zawołała Hermiona, chwytając za rękę Ralfa, a drugą szukając ramienia Rona. – Tak dawno nie byłam na wsi. Wybierzmy się na spacer wśród pół, to będzie taki powrót do natury!

- …"powrót do natury"? – zacytował drwiąco Draco, tym samym dając subtelnie znać, że on by ową integrację z polami i stogami siana inaczej interpretował, ale, ku jego świętemu oburzeniu, nikt na niego nie zwrócił uwagi. Pozostał na szarym końcu gromadki składającej się z dzieci i Gryfonów, którzy bardzo poważnie podeszli do sprawy i już kierowali się w stronę ścieżki, odchodzącej od głównej drogi nieopodal autobusu.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Malfoy ruszył za resztą.

_Nikt nie zniszczy mnie bardziej niż ja sam _

_I nikt nie znajdzie tego, _

_co udało nam się schować dziś_

Harry pasował do tego obrazka. Pasował do spacerowania u boku Rona i Hermiony, którzy trzymali się beztrosko za ręce; pasował do biegania polnymi dróżkami, do drażnienia się z dzieciakami, do wyszukiwania wraz z nimi lisich nor. Dobry wujek Harry.

Tak boleśnie pasował do tego krajobrazu, że aż coś we wnętrzu Draco ścisnęło się gwałtownie.

On zaś absolutnie tu nie pasował.

Wyglądał jak królewicz wycięty z innej bajki, jak odmieniec, którego się toleruje, ale z którym się nie zadaje, z którym nie spędza się czasu, nie biega po polach.

Draco zacisnął mocniej pięści ukryte w kieszeniach szaty. Nawet ta szata krzyczała: jestem inny!, zauważył w przerażeniem. Wszystko w nim tu nie pasowało. Syn Śmierciożerców nie powinien skończyć w promieniach słońca, choć ze skwaszoną miną, czując się nie na miejscu pośród Gryfonów i ofiar wojny.

Jego wzrok mimowolnie odszukał Harry'ego, który właśnie wbiegł wraz z Ralfem na rozciągającą się po prawej stronie łączkę, ścigając nieudolnie zająca, który z podskokach uciekał, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

To długo nie potrwa, westchnął do siebie, zagryzając wargi.

Nagle podskoczył, wystraszony nagłym dotykiem w rękę. To Wendy wyciągała do niego dłoń, próbując złapać pod ramię.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał opryskliwie.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego poważnie, a Malfoyowi wydało się, że jej wzrok przewierca go na wskroś. Otrząsnął się.

- Weź mnie na barana – powiedziała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Draco rzucił małej rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Chyba żartujesz. Na nich być może takie dziecinne sposoby jak mała perswazja psychiczna działają, ale mnie, moja droga, tak prosto do roli woła pociągowego nie sprowadzisz. Potrafię się obronić przed każdą ingerencją w mój umysł.

Wendy prychnęła.

- Przecież wiedziałam – powiedziała cicho. - Chciałam tylko spróbować.

- Niewiele ludzi to potrafi w tak młodym wieku – odważył się na pochwałę Draco.

Wendy skwitowała to tylko aprobującym skinieniem głowy.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, drepcząca szybkimi kroczkami dziewczynka, z długimi, kołyszącymi się warkoczami i ponury, pogrążony w niewesołych myślach blondyn, rzucający co chwilę posępne spojrzenia na dokazującego w sporym oddaleniu bruneta.

- Wiesz, musisz zaufać.

Draco przez chwilę nie zorientował się, że te słowa były skierowane do niego.

- Musisz zaufać – powtórzyła Wendy.

- O co ci chodzi? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego tym swoim przewiercającym, głębokim, zbyt dojrzałym jak na jedenastolatkę, spojrzeniem.

- Będę jasnowidzką – uśmiechnęła się enigmatycznie.

- I wypróbowujesz na mnie swoje wewnętrzne oko, tak? – zaśmiał się gorzko Draco, myśląc o tym, co powiedziała. – Dlaczego mam ufać? – spytał podejrzliwie.

- Bo tego ci brakuje – powiedziała z prostotą. – A teraz weź mnie na barana.

Malfoy szedł jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem nagle się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na Wendy, która stanęła parę kroków za nim, w oczekiwaniu.

- Wskakuj.

Draco kucnął, by dziewczynka mogła mu się wgramolić na plecy. Gdy wstał, stwierdził, że była zadziwiająco lekka.

- Chodźmy.

Chłopak ruszył przed siebie energicznie, próbując zmniejszyć dystans, jaki wytworzył się między nim a resztą towarzystwa. Zauważył, że jeden z chłopczyków oderwał się od grupki i zwolnił, odwracając się na niego co chwilę.

- To Archie – stwierdził, zdziwiony.

- Stęsknił się za tobą – oddech dziewczynki musnął skórę na jego szyi, po czym poczuł, jak Wendy mości się na jego plecach, by było jej wygodnie. Podrzucił ją bezwiednie. Poczuł, jak jej ciepły policzek przywarł do jego ucha.

- Zrobiłaś to specjalnie – niemal spytał Draco.

- Żeby był zazdrosny.

- Jesteś niemożliwa – podsumował, po czym pomyślał, że prawie ją lubi.

Archie, gdy zrównał się z nimi, rzeczywiście rzucił Wendy nienawistne spojrzenie. Malfoy pomyślał, że będzie wspaniałomyślny, choć piasek nasypał mu się do butów, a mała dziewczynka i tak właśnie postawiła na swoim.

- Wybaczam ci twoją zdradę. Jak Wendy się znudzi, możesz zająć jej miejsce.

Archie rozpromienił się.

- Dziękuję, mistrzu – powiedział z najlepszą drwiną w głosie, na jaką było go stać.

- Nie ma za co, mój uczniu. Nie ma za co.

Zaufać?

Może jednak na tych wakacjach nie będzie aż tak źle. Może nie powinien tak bardzo narzekać. Może nie powinien wątpić. Martwić się. Przejmować.

Poczuł, że Wendy zsuwa mu się z pleców, więc znów podrzucił ją do góry. Pisnęła lekko, nie spodziewając się, że nagle podskoczy w górę. Archie zachichotał z satysfakcją.

- Autobus będzie gotowy do drogi za jakiś kwadrans – odezwała się znienacka Wendy lekko chrypliwym głosem.

- Mówisz?

- Yhym.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytał podejrzliwie Archie.

- Po prostu wiem – odparła urażona Wendy.

- Wątpisz w jej wewnętrzne oko? – spytał ironicznie Draco.

- Z reguły nie ufam mutantom – prychnął Archie.

- I to była idealna odpowiedź – pochwalił Malfoy z uznaniem, po czym zatrzymał się i krzyknął do Hermiony, Rona, Harry'ego i Ralfa, że trzeba już wracać, po czym, nie czekając na ich reakcję, odwrócił się i ruszył w drogę powrotną.

Po chwili dogonił go zdyszany Harry.

- Przecież dopiero co wyruszyliśmy!

- Ale ja jej ufam – odparł Draco, uśmiechając się zachęcająco do Archiego.

- W takim razie ja też – poparł go chłopczyk.

Harry zastanowił się krótko, po czym skinął głową.

- Chyba macie rację. Lepiej będzie, żebyśmy byli na miejscu, gdy Rycerz będzie się nadawał do użytku, niż żeby mieli na nas czekać, prawda?

A następnie, nie czekając na odpowiedź, pomachał na resztę, żeby szli za nimi.

- Harry? – odezwał się Draco.

- Hm?

Blondyn spojrzał na Pottera przeciągle, napawając się jego widokiem, jego zmierzwionymi wiatrem, ciemnymi włosami, opadającymi na oczy, jego zarumienionej po biegu twarzy, jego szczerym oczom.

- Nie, już nic – uśmiechnął się do niego. Harry roześmiał się beztrosko.

- Kocham cię – powiedział, wpychając rękę pod ramię Draco, który znienacka poczuł się jakby słabo i niechcący rozluźnił uścisk splecionych z tyłu dłoni. Wendy krzyknęła, spadając, i objęła ramionami szyję Malfoya, który zaczął się krztusić.

- Mogę teraz ja?! – podskoczył z entuzjazmem Archie, uwieszając się na drugim ramieniu blondyna.

Harry roześmiał się jeszcze raz.

- Chyba zacząłeś się integrować, Draco.

_Strzelamy do siebie z serc, uśmiechamy się _

_Musimy kochać, bo ktoś zapisał to w DNA _

_Zaziębiać się oddechem _

_Raz na tysiąc lat, codziennie_

Kombajn do zbierania kur po wioskach - DNA


	11. ESENCJA, ISTOTA I OKULARY

**11. ESENCJA, ISTOTA I OKULARY**

_Victory is empty  
There are lessons in defeat  
We are sleeping on our feet_

Wendy bez dwóch zdań musiała być uzdolniona i z pewnością we wróżbiarstwie bila o głowę profesor Trelawney. W momencie, gdy doszli do drogi, siedzący za kierownicą Błędnego Ernie uruchomił pojazd, który zakaszlał lekko, po czym zaczął powarkiwać radośnie, gotowy do drogi. Stan już naganiał chroniących się w cieniu pobliskich drzew pasażerów, by wsiadali do autobusu.  
Dalsza droga odbyła się już bez większych niespodzianek. Choć nieco zmęczeni i narzekający, to jednak w jednym kawałku, zostali dowiezieni do nadmorskiego kurortu, który obrali sobie na cel podróży.  
Miasteczko było, rzecz jasna, mugolskie, przez wzgląd na dzieci, Hermionę i Harry'ego, którzy czuli się w takich miejscach jak ryby w wodzie. Ron i Draco stanowili mniejszość, która ucierpiała w tym układzie, bo obydwaj od chwili opuszczenia autobusu wydawali się odrobinę wytrąceni z równowagi i niepewni, choć nadrabiali minami, jak mogli.  
Pierwsze kroki skierowali do pensjonatu, który wybrała i wcześniej zarezerwowała miejsca Hermiona. Dobre dwadzieścia minut krążyli po małym miasteczku, próbując odnaleźć odpowiedni adres. Kiedy stanęli wreszcie pod właściwym numerem na właściwiej ulicy, przed nimi stał wysoki, choć wąski budyneczek, otynkowany na biało, z uroczymi, brązowymi balustradkami balkonów i wiszącymi doniczkami rozkwitających kwiatów.  
- I jak? – spytała Hermiona retorycznie, w jej głosie pobrzmiewała duma. – Mieszkałam tu kiedyś jak byłam mała na wczasach z rodzicami. Urocze miejsce. Tyle wspomnień.  
- Wygląda na całkiem porządny pensjonat – zaryzykował Harry.  
- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie mają tu pająków – jęknął Ron, nie do końca przekonany.  
Draco zdusił w sobie chęć wygłoszenia jadowitego stwierdzenia, że z pewnością zawszeni mugole hodują tu nie tylko pająki, ale również całe stada żarłocznych karaluchów. Podniósł brwi z pobłażaniem, gdy Ralf dostrzegł huśtawki z tyłu, w ogrodzie, i zaczął się wiercić niecierpliwie.  
Hermiona otworzyła pewnym ruchem furtkę, po czym cała hałastra wtłoczyła się na małą alejkę, prowadzącą na ganek.  
Gospodyni już ich oczekiwała, i od razu zastali poprowadzeni do pokojów.  
Draco odetchnął z ulgą, bo Harry całkowicie naturalnie poprosił dla nich o dwójkę, którą bez wahania dostali. Okazało się, że był to jeden z dwóch pokoików na poddaszu. Dzieciakom przypadł wspólny pokój na dole, choć Archie nieco protestował, a Wendy zwróciła uwagę w jednym, skąpym zdaniu, że czuje się dorastającą dziewczyną, która potrzebuje odrobiny prywatności. W związku z tym Ron i Hermiona poprosili o sypialnię tuż obok nich, by kontrolować „dorastającą młodzież" i, w razie potrzeby, interweniować.  
Gdy Draco wreszcie wdrapał się po kręconych, drewnianych schodkach na górę i wkroczył do ich pokoju, rzucił na bok lżejsze torby i plecak, które zgodził się wnieść na górę, z całkowitą premedytacją zostawiając Harry'emu transport ciężkich kufrów, w tym tego po prapradziadku, oraz całe halo związane z wymazaniem właścicielom z pamięci tych nietypowych bagaży.  
Pomieszczenie było jasne, choć sprawiało wrażenie zbyt pustego i sterylnego. Draco z zadowoleniem stwierdził, ze nie widzi ani grama kurzu, ani pajęczyn czy też robactwa czającego się w zawilgniętych siennikach. W zamian odkrył wcale przyjemną, świeżo obleczoną w pstrokate powłoczki pościel na dwóch sympatycznych, choć nieco poobijanych i wysłużonych tapczanach. Nie mieli balkonu, ale okno było duże i, otwarte na całą szerokość, wpuszczało podmuchy świeżego powietrza, pachnącego czymś rześkim. W oddali krzyczały mewy. Draco oparł ręce o parapet i wziął głęboki oddech. Ciekawe, jak daleko jest stąd do morza.  
Nagle coś stuknęło o drzwi, zaszamotało się, rymnęło donośnie o podłogę, a potem znękany głos Pottera dobiegł do uszu Malfoya:  
- Może otworzyłbyś drzwi, co? Ja tu robię za skrzata, a jaśnie pan wypoczywa!  
Draco prychnął pod nosem, ale zostawił w spokoju okno wraz z całym rozciągającym się za nim błękitem nieba i przyskoczył do drzwi, otwierając je na całą szerokość.  
- Do usług – wyszczerzył zęby w prześmiewczym uśmiechu.  
- Och, Draco, jesteś okropny – westchnął Harry nieuważnie, całą uwagę zwracając na ostrożnym przelewitowaniu kufra przez wąskie drzwi.  
- Ostrożnie, to…  
- …pamiątka po prapradziadku Malfoyu, pamiętam - dokończył z przekąsem Potter. Pierwszy kufer wylądował w kącie pokoju, między jednym z łóżek a ścianą, a drugi za drzwiami. Za nimi przefrunęła w powietrzu reszta bagażu. Harry osunął się z westchnieniem na najbliższy tapczan, wyglądając na wykończonego.  
- Jesteś na mnie zły? – spytał Draco, w żartobliwym tonie ukrywając rzeczywistą troskę, i układając się obok ukochanego.  
- Okropnie. Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy – odparł w podobnej manierze Harry. Jak to dobrze, że potrafił z łatwością wychwycić w jego głosie takie drobne różnice, przemknęło przez myśl Draco z wdzięcznością. Przysunął się bliżej Harry'ego i zarzucił mu rękę przez brzuch, mrucząc przy tym przepraszająco.  
- No dobrze. Pozwalam ci się pokazywać, ale się nie odzywaj – doszedł do wniosku Harry. – I zajmij się wypakowaniem najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, trzeba by się umyć i przebrać, zaraz będzie obiad. A po nim idziemy na plażę.  
Draco zamruczał jeszcze intensywniej, zaborczo zagarniając do siebie Pottera nogą.  
- Drzwi są otworzone… - zwrócił niezbyt przytomnie uwagę Harry. Draco uśmiechnął się perfidnie.  
- Czasami mam ochotę zrobić to z tobą w miejscu publicznym… – szepnął zmysłowo Draco, uśmiechając wyjątkowo wrednie.  
Harry jęknął.  
- Chyba powiedziałem, że nie pozwalam ci się odzywać.  
Draco zrobił urażoną minę i wygramolił się z łóżka.  
- Plaża, mówisz? – spytał rzeczowo, otwierając z rozmachem kufer.  
- Obiad, potem plaża – sprostował Harry.  
- Czyli pod gatki trzeba włożyć kostium kąpielowy.  
- Draco, tylko pamiętaj, że plaża to nie wybieg dla modeli.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się szatańsko, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Pochylił się nad rozłożonym niczym rozgwiazda Potterem i spytał:  
- Co byś zrobił, gdybyś zobaczył mnie na wybiegu?  
Harry otworzył przymknięte dotychczas oczy i roześmiał się.  
- Ty to wymyślisz wszystko, żeby się wymigać od roboty. Jak ja z tobą wytrzymuję? Przestań fantazjować i leć się rozpakować, i to już.  
Draco zmrużył oczy w uśmieszku, po czym zabrał się bez słowa do przetrząsania zawartości bagaży. W pokoju donośnie rozbrzmiało burczenie w brzuchu Pottera.  
- Już, już, głodomorze – rzucił przez ramię Malfoy.

_The sun is shining  
We stole the songs from birds in trees  
Bought us time on easy street_

Obiad, jak stwierdził Draco, „nie mógł się równać z kuchnią skrzatów z Malfoy Manor, ale był znośny", co brzmiało w jego ustach niemalże jak pochwała. Harry rozpromienił się, bo samo to, że Draco dotknął sztućcem ziemniaków i kotleta serwowanych tego dnia w stołówce pensjonatu, było wystarczającym powodem do radości. Jednak wszyscy zgodnie przyjęli pomysł, by obiad poprawić jakimś smakowitym deserem. Niedługo po posiłku cała gromadka wyprawiła się na miasto, by obejrzeć dokładniej miejscowość, do której zawiodły ich poszukiwania dobrego i niezbyt drogiego miejsca na wakacyjny wypoczynek. Oczywiście tak naprawdę głównym celem pierwszego wypadu na główną ulicę było oglądanie straganów z pamiątkami i – przede wszystkim – znalezienie pierwszej lepszej budki z lodami i goframi.  
Cała siódemka rozlazła się na całej szerokości chodnika, zmierzając powolnymi krokami o centrum miasteczka, rozleniwiona po obiedzie i podniecona tym, że właśnie zaczyna się pierwszy dzień prawdziwych wczasów.  
Dzieciaki zajmowały miejsce na przedzie. Archie i Ralf ścigali się bez zapału o pierwsze w pochodzie miejsce należące do „przewodnika wycieczki". Wendy co chwilę nieuważnie zbaczała z chodnika na trawnik, wgapiając się szeroko otworzonymi oczami w przeraźliwie jasne, idealnie czyste niebo. Hermiona i Ron szli za rękę, beztrosko rozglądając się na boki i komentując od niechcenia mijane domy wczasowe. Na końcu zaś kroczyli Harry i Draco. Blondyn za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na niego Harry, wydymał usta w udawanym niezadowoleniu, ale tak naprawdę obaj wiedzieli, że jest im dobrze. Nawet, jeśli nie mogli iść ulicą za rękę, tak jak para przed nimi, nawet, jeśli musieli tyle w swoim życiu ukrywać. Po prostu to radosne, leniwie popołudnie z tym bezchmurnym niebem mogłoby trwać wiecznie, ta promenada prowadząca wzdłuż rzadko uczęszczanej drogi, z sosnowym, piaszczystym zagajnikiem po prawej i uroczymi pensjonatami po lewej mogłaby się nigdy nie kończyć. Tylko tak iść, pogodnie i milcząco, bez absolutnie żadnych trosk czających się gdzieś na dnie serca.  
W miarę, jak zbliżali się do centrum miasteczka, pojawiały się coraz liczniej stragany ustawione wprost na trawniku obok chodnika, robiło się też coraz tłumniej i głośniej. Wkrótce znaleźli się na głównej ulicy, która wprost mieniła się tysiącem kolorów. Ludzie pokrzykiwali, śmiali się, gawędzili. Z salonów gier dochodziły charakterystyczne odgłosy automatów, z głośników sączyły się letnie przeboje. Sprzedawcy pokrzykiwali, zachwalając swoje towary. Wendy wpadła niechcący na wystawioną przed jakąś restauracją tabliczkę z wypisanym menu i cenami wypisanymi kredą. Archie próbował jakoś to skomentować, ale nie udało mu się wymyślić w porę odpowiednio zgryźliwej uwagi, bo już pomagał razem z Ralfem wstać dziewczynce i ustawić tabliczkę na swoje miejsce.  
Hermiona zaraz zatrzymała się przy stoisku z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, ciągnąc za koszulkę Rona, by doradził jej, w których będzie wyglądała najkorzystniej. Draco prawie parsknął drwiącym śmiechem na ten widok, ale jedno spojrzenie Harry'ego kazało mu się zamknąć.  
- Wiedz, Draco, pewne rzeczy, które wydają ci się plebejskie, czasami bywają najzwyczajniejsze w świecie i wcale nie umniejszają nikomu honoru – westchnął Harry, nachylając się do blondyna tak, żeby tylko on to usłyszał.  
Draco błysnął zębami w zbyt szerokim uśmiechu, po czym, mrużąc oczy, spytał słodko:  
- To może i ty pomógłbyś wybrać okulary dla mnie? Nigdy nie miałem takich idiotycznych klapek na oczach, zawsze wydawało mi się, że takie rzeczy są przeznaczone dla koni…  
- Bardzo chętnie – przerwał mu Harry. – Ale pod warunkiem, że ja też dostanę jedną parę. Przez całe dzieciństwo o nich marzyłem, to był dla mnie niemal symbol męskości, wiesz, jak tacy amerykańscy gliniarze na tych starych filmach…  
Widząc rozmarzenie w oczach Pottera, Malfoy znienacka rozjaśnił się, a z jego twarzy zniknął najmniejszy ślad ironii, niechęci, pogardy i drwiny. Pozostało czyste podniecenie.  
- Tak, kupmy sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne! Chodź, teraz, zaraz! – i pociągnął gwałtownie Harry'ego do stoiska obok wybrzydzającej przy lusterku Hermiony i zdezorientowanego Rona. – Okulary przeciwsłoneczne, symbol tężyzny fizycznej, esencja macho, istota męskości, tajemnicza aura siły i przewagi, jakież to glamour! Co sądzisz o tych? – spytał, nonszalancko sadzając sobie jednym zgrabnym ruchem jedne z okularów na nos i obracając się twarzą do Harry'ego. Na nosie powiewała mu uroczo metka.  
- Wyglądasz… bosko – wykrztusił Harry.  
Draco skrzywił usta.  
- Kłamiesz, widzę to w twoich oczach. Zaraz się sam przekonam – rzucił przez ramię, już wyciągając szyję, by przejrzeć się w lusterku, a drugą ręką już wyjmując następną parę do przymierzania.  
Spędzili przy stoisku ładnych parę minut, wygłupiając się i śmiejąc z siebie nawzajem, gdy ktoś zakładał naprawdę niedorzecznie wyglądającą parę, albo gdy ktoś rzucił hasło „Snape w lenonkach" albo „Dumbel w wersji Batman". W końcu nawet Ron zgodził się przyłączyć do ogólnej głupawki i założył na próbę jedną z par okularów, wcześniej informując ostentacyjnie towarzystwo, że jeśli to dziwne urządzenie zamieni się na jego nosie w wielkiego pająka, który zaatakuje mu twarz, niech nikt go potem nie obwinia za przypadkowy mord pierwszej osoby, która pojawi się w polu rażenia.  
- Gdzie dzieciaki? – zaniepokoiła się nagle Hermiona, spoglądając sponad wielkich, żółtawych much, które właśnie wsadziła sobie na nos.  
- Żałosne, nic przez nie nie widzę – narzekał Draco, marszcząc nos i wdzięcząc się do swojego odbicia.  
- Właśnie, gdzie nam się zgubili nasi podopieczni? – podchwycił Harry, próbując się uchylić przed nacierającym na niego Malfoyem, dzierżącym w ręku trzy pary połyskujących lustrzanek.  
- Przy maszynie z pluszakami – poinformował z ulgą Ron, dostrzegając trójkę jedenastolatków i machając do nich nieznacznie.  
Hermiona odetchnęła i wróciła poprzymierzania. Draco bawił się w najlepsze, parodiując wszystkie znane mu postacie i archetypy związane z okularami. Harry zaczynał żałować, że kiedykolwiek wspomniał o męskości amerykańskich gliniarzy.  
- Ale naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego mugole nie mogli wynaleźć okularów, które będą jednocześnie chronić przed słońcem i nie przyciemniać widoku, trzeba będzie je trochę podrasować – zmartwił się Draco, kiedy zostały mu tylko dwie pary, między którymi się zastanawiał, przymierzając raz jedne, raz drugie i spoglądając pytająco na Harry'ego, który rozkładał ręce, już mocno znudzony.  
- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to trzeba zameldować w Ministerstwie, do wydziału… - zaczął Ron, ale Malfoy szybko mu wpadł w słowo:  
- …twego ojca, tak, wiem, przynajmniej pan Weasley będzie miał co do roboty.  
- Draco! – syknął Harry.  
Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy.  
- Malfoy, to, że zgodziłem się na wyjazd z tobą, nie znaczy, że zgadzam się też na jakiekolwiek komentarze odnośnie mojej rodziny – wycedził przez zęby.  
Draco uśmiechnął się obłudnie.  
- Niechcący mi się tak wymsknęło, Weasley. Ale to, że i ja zgodziłem się na wyjazd z tobą, nie znaczy, że zgadzam się dowiadywać czegokolwiek dotyczącego twojej rodziny.  
- Tego już za wiele! – podniosła głos Hermiona, podchodząc do Draco i wyciągając palec wskazujący tak, że aż dźgnęła nim pierś blondyna. – Ogłosiliśmy zawieszenie broni już dawno temu i mógłbyś się, Draconie Malfoy'u, hamować z tym twoim niewyparzonym językiem, chociażby przez wzgląd na Harry'ego!  
Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyciągnęła rękę po ramię Rona.  
- Chodź, idziemy na lody. I nie zwracaj uwagi na tego… tego…  
- Już, spokojnie, możemy iść, ale nie miażdż mi ręki… - dosłyszeli jeszcze jęknięcie Rona, kiedy ta dwójka wmieszała się w tłum i zostawiła ich samych przy stoisku z okularami.  
Draco bał się spojrzeć na Harry'ego, ale czuł, że kiedyś musi. Chociaż nie będzie to ani przyjemne, ani łatwe.

_Make hay not war  
Or else we're done for  
And we're dead from the waist down_

Dead From the Waist Down - Catatonia


End file.
